Es mi compañera
by Alicia Yvonne Yuno
Summary: Marlin siempre creyó que nada iba a cambiar, hasta que Hank le pide una cita a Dory. Todo comienza a ponerse mas confuso para el pez payaso al sentir celos sin saber porque. Contiene DoryxMarlin, DoryxHank y un poco de DestinyxBailey
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Dory se encontraba en la orilla del arrecife, se había hecho costumbre hacerlo todas las tardes. Su memoria había mejorado mucho en estos meses, ya no olvidaba lo que hacia con tanta frecuencia al menos no por muchos momentos. Gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, trataba de recordar todo lo que había hecho en el día así podía mejorar su memoria. Sintió la presencia de alguien nadando a su costado.

-Hola Han- Dijo alegremente Doy. Miraban la vista y luego la vio a ella achinando los ojos.

-Y pensar que estaría en un aburrido espacio de cristal en Cleveland de no ser por ti- Comento Hank

-Fue una gran aventura, ¿no?- Dijo Dory con aire nostálgico.- Cuando nos encontramos con tiburones que pensamos que nos iban a comer...-

-no..- Interrumpió suavemente Hank -Eso fue cuando con Marlin y tu buscaban a Nemo-

-Cierto, cierto-.

-No recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Pregunto Hank -Si te repetí la historia casi a diario-.

-Bueno.. algunas partes, recuerdo cuando estábamos en un camión y caíamos al océano, fue algo muy loco-.

-Lo fue- Dijo Hank -Sabes cuando caímos del camión y te sujete, sentí que me iba a encariñar mucho contigo-.

-Si Hank- Dijo Dory feliz -También me encariñe contigo, eres importante para mi, aunque te hagas el duro eres tierno en el interior-.

-Oh, me alegra oír eso- Dijo el pulpo algo nervioso -Se que eres mas joven que yo, pero me gustaría salir contigo-

-¿Salir a donde?- Pregunto el pez cirujano

-Me refiero a estar en una cita tu y yo- Intento ser especifico -No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, solo me gustaría, de verdad-.

Dory estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca pensó en ver a su amigo Hank de otro modo, aunque tampoco lo pensó de nadie ¿Cierto?. Ella sabia que era una cita, era cuando un chico y una chica se reúnen y salen a divertirse o para conocerse mejor. Tenia algo que ver con el romance pero eso era todo lo que sabia. Cuando Dory volvió en si de sus pensamientos vio a Hank que la veía algo nervioso esperando una respuesta. Olvidándose completamente de la pregunta se alejo de el un poco

-Desvariamos volver, ya es tarde-

Hank sospechando que Dory olvido la pregunta la seguía algo decaído.

-Sucede algo, pareces triste-

No le respondió, sabia que ella no había ignorado su pregunta pero también le molestaba. Se había armado de mucho valor para decirlo.

-¿Hice algo que te molesto?- Le pregunto Dory poniéndose triste.

-No, tu no hiciste nada- La tranquilizo -Solo te pregunte algo importaste para mi y lo olvidaste-

-Oh, lo siento- Dijo Dory

-Mira, te lo preguntare de nuevo pero promete no pensarlo mucho- Dijo Hank acercándose a ella -Solo di si o no-

-si si-

-bien, me gustaría salir contigo en una cita- Comenzó de nuevo -No se si sabes lo que es..-

-Si lo se Hank, solo fue algo repentino- Le interrumpió -Sinceramente nunca e pensado en esas cosas, pero supongo que podemos intentarlo-.

-¿En serio?- Dijo Hank emocionado, Dory asintió con una sonrisa para contentar a su amigo. Mientras nadaban hacia la casa de Dory hablando de el próximo viaje escolar que haría Nemo.

-Ya te han dicho que ya acabaste la escuela- Repitió Hank algo cansado -Ya estas muy grande para seguir yendo-.

-Pero me gustaba- Dijo Dory -¿Que se supone que haga ahora?-

-Podrías comenzar por recuperar el tiempo perdido sin ver a tus padres-

-Cierto, pero quería ir al viaje escolar con Nemo- Dijo Dory triste

-No es necesario ir a la escuela para viajar un rato a la arrecife- La animo Hank tomándola con un tentáculo y nadando hacia aya. Pero rápidamente volvió y fue en dirección a su hogar.

-Aunque pensándolo bien estaremos mejor en casa- Dijo Hank

-Sonaste como Marlin- Dijo Dory poniendo ojos cómicos -Estoy segura que no toleraría una tercera aventura-.

-Todo fue con un propósito, buscar a nemo y a tus padres- Dijo Hank -Ahora que los tienes a todos no hay razones o si?-.

-Supongo que no-

Llegaron al vecindario donde Nemo se acerco a ellos junto con Destiny yendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos, se hicieron a un lado para no chocar con ella

-Que bueno que aparecen, no encontramos a Bailey-

-¿Como puede perderse algo tan grande?- Comento Hank

-¿Se perdió Bailey? !Debemos ir a buscarlo!- Dijo Dory saliendo nadando a toda velocidad, Marlin la alcanzo y la trajo de vuelta de la aleta.

-Tranquilos, Bailey conoció a una chica y salio con ella- Dijo Marlin dejando a Dory de nuevo al lado de Hank y Nemo.

-Enserio, no me dijo nada- Dijo Destiny un poco molesta

-O cierto, están hablando de Abby- Dijo Hank -Yo se la presente, no creí que fueran a salir tan rápido-.

-Aya esa profesora bonita- Dijo Nemo acordándose. Era profesora de una clase cercana que aveces venia a visitar al Maestro Raya y a Hank quien se había convertido en maestro también por sus buenos conocimientos sobre el océano y sobre algunos libros que logro ver de los humanos de geografía y vida marina que pensaron seria útiles para los niños. La maestra Abby, era una beluga joven muy gentil con los niños.

-Eso es genial, ¿no?- Dijo Dory alegre mientras los demás veían que Bailey venia nadando hacia ellos.

-Hablando del diablo- Comento Marlin con burla.

-Porque están todos reunidos- Dijo Bailey algo extrañado

-Estábamos buscándote- Dijo Nemo -Pero ya nos dijo mi papa que estaban en una cita-.

-No era una cita solo salimos a pasear un rato- Se excuso

-Bueno Destiny casi fue atrapada por una red mientras andabas con tu amiga- Regaño Marlin

-Enserio, te dije que descansaras en lo que volvía- Dijo Bailey

-Solo quería nadar un rato pero todo comenzó a verse azul y no veía a nadie-

-Bueno lo siento, no volveré a alejarme- Dijo Bailey yendo a descansar -Vamos Destiny estoy cansado-.

-Si creo que todos debemos ir a descansar- Dijo Marlin tomando a Nemo de la aleta -Vamos Dory, tus padres te esperan-.

-Cierto- Dijo Dory alcanzándolos -Nos vemos mañana Hank-

-Si, no olvides nuestra cita, mañana- Dijo Hank alejándose ya que el le ayudaba por las tardes al señor Raya a preparar sus clases ya que se volvieron buenos amigos. Cuando se alejo todos se quedaron en shock.

-Ahora todo el mundo tiene citas- comento Nemo para aliviar la tensión, Bailey ya se había adelantado ya que andaba muy cansado dejando a Destiny y a los peces payaso con Dory.

-Cierto, casi lo olvido-

-Oh, así que vas a salir con Hank- Dijo Destiny con una risa nerviosa.

-Si, el me lo pidió- Dijo Dory animada

-enserio, no sabia que te gustara Hank- Dijo Destiny

-Bueno me dijo para salir en una cita, no recuerdo que aya dicho que le gustara-.

-Pero eso es muy obvio- Dijo Destiny -Bueno alcanzare a Bailey antes que lo pierda de vista, hablamos mañana Dory-.

Destiny nado en dirección a su amigo mientras Dory y los peces payaso iban a la vecindad, Marlin algo nervioso para hablar queda en silencio mientras Nemo animado si lo hace

-Así que ahora tienes una cita- Le comenta Nemo

-Si- Dice Dory animada -Se como son esas cosas pero la verdad nunca había ido a una-.

-Seguro sera divertido- Dice Nemo -¿Puedo ir?-.

-jeje no Nemo, creo que esas cosas son de dos-.

-Ya lo se, solo quería ver como reaccionabas- Bromeo Nemo.

-Papa porque no le ayudas a Dory ya que es su primera cita- Sugiere Nemo -¿Has salido antes con alguien, no?

Marlin recuerda las citas que tubo con Coral antes de casarse, le dio nostalgia pero cuando imagino a Dory y a Hank saliendo le dio un cierto enojo que no pudo explicar, abandonando esa idea volvió en si.

-Si pero Dory ¿Estas segura que quieres salir con Hank- Dijo marlin

-Claro, aunque la verdad nunca e ido a una-

-Bueno en ese caso, solo deben conocerse mejor, divertirse y si sienten química seguir saliendo hasta que el decida decirte para formalizar- Dijo Marlin -Aunque la verdad nunca e visto salir a un pez con un pulpo-.

-Así? No debe ser así?- Dijo Dory

-Bueno ademas de la edad, yo creo que son algo diferentes- dijo Marlin

-Puede ser, pero es mejor intentarlo, no pierdo nada- Dijo Hank apareciendo detrás de Marlin provocando sus nervios.

-No te preocupes Hank- Dijo Nemo tranquilamente intentando evitar malos entendidos -papa suele ser muy negativo siempre-.

-Lo se, no importa-

-Hola Hank- Saludo Dory

-Lo siento, por cierto a esta hora no ayudas al sr Raya- Dijo Marlin aun nervioso

-No lo encontré así que volví- Dijo Hank

-Hablábamos de las citas de mi padre- Dijo al azar Nemo para evitar la tensión

-Cierto, que es lo que se hace en esas citas Marlin- Dijo Dory emocionada, Hank por otro lado estaba nervioso por el tema, al saber que el tendría uno con la pecesilla

-Bueno solo salir a caminar ya sabes- Dijo Marlin, algo vino a su mente ya que no sabia porque, quería que ella se asustara -Cuando salia con Coral, la intentaba besar pero ella se alejaba, luego eramos cariñosos y coqueteábamos y todo eso-.

Nemo estaba con cara de asco, puede que sea lo que sean citas pero tampoco le gustaba imaginar a dos peces besándose y siendo acaramelados así que decidió dejar a los adultos con sus cosas y irse a descansar a la anémona.

-¿Cariñosos? ¿Besos?- Penso en voz alta Dory algo nerviosa y asustada. Ya que nunca pensó en hacer eso con alguien y menos con Hank.

-Querido Marlin estoy seguro que eso era en sus citas de noviazgo, yo por ahora solo quiero una cita con ella- Dijo Hank con voz calmada aunque en el fondo nervioso.

-Puede ser, pero quieres llegar a eso, ¿No?- Dijo Marlin -¿O la estas invitando a una cita de amigos?

-No.., si quiero llegar a eso con ella- Admitió dejando a Dory mas asustada -pero eso se da con el tiempo-.

-Hay eso de las citas me confunde- Se queja Dory -Hank se supone que debemos hacer eso?-

-No Dory- Dijo el pulpo tomándola con un tentáculo para acercarla mas -Tu no debes hacer nada de eso, solo debes divertirte, yo soy el que debo esforzarme para que lo hagas ¿Entiendes?-

-Algo así- Dijo Dory sonrojándose por primera ves y yendo hacia su casa al lado de la anémona donde sus padres ya dormían. Quedando solo Marlin y Hank con un ambiente lleno de tensión, para evitarlo Marlin decidió ir a la anémona a dormir

-espera- Le interrumpió Hank -Marlin, ¿Estas siendo muy "sobre protector" con Dory por se su amigo o me parece que estas celoso?-

Marlin abrió los ojos cuando escucho la palabra "celoso" pues eso significaría que estaba enamorado de su amiga lo cual el negaba completamente.

-Lo lamento- Dijo Marlin -No pensé lo que dije solo..-

Hank lo escuchaba atentamente y se asusto al ver la mirada de su amigo pez payaso que mostraban que si sentía algo pero que ni el mismo lo sabia.

-Entiendo, después de todo han sido amigos y deben tener un lazo único- Justifico Hank -Sabes a mi me tomo un poco saber que estos tres corazones latían por ella, reuní mucho valor para pedírselo-.

-Oh entiendo- Dijo Marlin forzando una sonrisa por los nervios -A mi también me tomo mucho decirle lo que sentía a Coral, la verdad ella estaba interesada en otro y no era un pez payaso. Lo cual hizo que sus padres no lo aceptaran...-

-¿en verdad?- Dijo el pulpo -No lo sabia, debió ser duro para ti-

-La verdad no mucho, yo intentaba conquistarla pero siempre sin esperanza- Explico el pez payaso -Solo lo intentaba hasta que un día de repente me acepto, solo espero haberle dado una buena vida-

-¿Y la has podido olvidar?- Pregunta Hank algo dudoso de preguntar

-Supongo que si- Dijo Marlin -Ya no pienso tanto en ella, y las pocas veces que lo hago, solo son algunos buenos recuerdos- Dijo Marlin

-Eso es bueno- Le comenzó Hank -Sabes pienso que ya derivaras buscar otra pareja-

-Oh claro que no- Decía Marlin nervioso -Yo ya no estoy para esas cosas-

-Estoy seguro que te gustaría que Nemo tenga una madre-

-Bueno tal ves, pero nunca e hablado eso con Nemo. Temo que no le agrade la idea o que piense que no lo querré igual- Dijo Marlin poniendo ojos cómicos -Ademas no e visto chicas peces payaso desde hace mucho-.

El pulpo suspiro de alivio al escucharlo, eso significaba que el no pensaba en Dory de esa manera. Solo pensaba que no estaba bien salir con alguien que no sea de su misma especie. No había estado intentar desanimar a Dory porque sintiera celos. Se despidieron luego de un poco mas de charla. Cuando Marlim entro en la anémona, vio a su hijo sin dormir aun.

-Ya derivaras estar durmiendo- Replico Marlin

-Lo estaba solo desperté por un ruido- Explico Nemo

-Bueno a dormir-

-Espera papa- dijo nemo -la verdad es que a mi no me gusta la idea que Dory salga con Hank

-Enserio ¿Porque?- Pregunto Marlin -Pensé que te caía bien

-Si me cae bien, pero pienso que Dory pasara menos tiempo con nosotros- Confeso

-No creo que pase eso- Dijo Marlin sonriendo -La verdad no creo que cambie nada, las citas no son malas-.

-Bueno creo que preferiría ver a Dory saliendo contigo que con Hank- Dijo Nemo cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir. Dejando a Marlin sorprendido por la confesión -Así nadie alejaría a los dos peces mas importantes para mi-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, gracias gracias por comentar creí que no era buena idea hacer un fanfic de buscando a Nemo, me alegra ver que no soy la única que le gusto la película a tal punto de buscar en fanfiction y en especial las parejas xD. Saben quisiera comentar que tengan cuidado en el bus, porque a pesar de la seguridad y todo roban ;-; El miércoles 20 andaba como siempre en un metro que es imposible que te roben, como es la primera estación espero a que se desocupe para sentarme en el asiento de atrás frente a la ventana. Yo al inicio no era de las que llevaban el celular, pero al ver que todos paraban así, comencé a acostumbrarme. Donde me gusta escribir porque nadie puede leerlo, me siento toda tranquis cuando alguien me quita el cel y yo sin poder reaccionar volteo y una persona se había trepado. Antes de poder reaccionar porque yo me quede paralizada al ver su cara xD ya había corrido con mi cel y nadie me ayudo uu. Si fue mi culpa por no haberme fijado en que momento alguien se subió encima de unas cosas que no sé cómo describirlo. Pero igual hay que tener un montón de suerte (nótese el sarcasmo xD) para que un metro que corre rápido y que se tardaría mucho en treparse te arranchen el cel. Llore grite uwu y nadie me consoló, ya no volveré a ayudar a nadie nunca más (asdfds xD). Bueno lejos de el costo del cel y del susto que me di ya que nunca me habían robado, ese cel era mi fiel amigo T-T contenía muchas ideas que tenia para este fanfic y otros que se me ocurren y muchas cosas. Ya había hecho varios borradores de este fic y me destrozo el corazón eso /3, dos semanas creo donde no pude recuperar todas las ideas QuQ No resulto igual y me amargaba porque no recordaba tal cual estaba. Pero se me ocurrieron otras luego y solo faltaría tratar de mejorarlo, eso tratare de hacer.

Por ello lo que aprendimos hoy es hacer más cuidadosos xD y en verdad cualquier comentario lo aprecio mucho y cualquier crítica la acepto porque quiero aprender a escribir, tengo muchas ideas y me encantaría aprender a construirlas. Trate de mejorar un poco, hacerla más larga. Busque algo de información sobre los pulpos para este fanfic porque me llamaron al atención xD no está muy detallado pero trate de hacerlo. Bueno eso es todo, estaré agradecida con un comentario o una crítica constructiva. Trate de esforzarme mucho.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

-Ya fue suficiente, me hiciste perder el tiempo- Grito Hank enojado.

-Oye, no...-.

-El camión de cargas se va al amanecer y no pienso perderlo ¡Dame tu etiqueta!- Le ordena.

-No, no ya había visto ese letrero- Le dice Dory señalando con su aleta algo intimidada por el comportamiento de Hank.

-¿Y qué?-.

-Que puedo acordarme de mucho mas, tal vez mi memoria está mejorando creo que...- Trata de explicar siendo interrumpida.

-¡No! Tu memoria no funciona- Le grita golpeando el coche con sus tentáculos -No puedes recordar nada, probablemente así perdiste a tu familia en primer lugar- Vuelve a gritar tomando el vaso para acercarlo a el dejándola en estado de shock. Se siente mal por haberla lastimado, pero su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Mira niña, vamos a calmarnos un poco- Dijo para tranquilizarla. No le gusto la reacción de Dory pero tenía que llegar al punto. -Solo dame la etiqueta y...-.

-Oye sabes que- Le interrumpe molesta -Para alguien con tres corazones no eres muy gentil...-

¿Nada gentil? Pensó Hank, para él era mucho ya haberla llevado hasta allí. Si no fuera por su memoria hubieran llegado antes y habría evitado enfadarlo. Había aceptado llevarla pero ella tenía la culpa, por no obedecer que no saltara al balde y por olvidarse seguir los letreros.

-¿Tres corazones? ¿De qué hablas?- Le miente -Yo no tengo tres corazones-.

-Si los tienes- Insiste.

-¡Que no!-.

-¡Que si!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Si!- Le grita más fuerte.

-¡No lo digas!- Le grita.

-Dato curioso, un octópodo tiene tres corazones...- Dice Dory mientras que Hank siente que el coche se mueve empezando a asustarse...

 **Flashback 2:**

-Lle-llegamos- Tartamudeo -Esto, esto no es un sueño- Dice emocionada.

-Shh- Hank la calla asegurándose que no haya ningún humano cerca, se retiene con sus tentáculos traseros para destapar con los que usa de brazos el vaso donde tenía a la pez cirujano. Relaja los parpados con calma, al fin habían llegado luego de tantos sustos y recibiría la etiqueta, ella mira hacia abajo, contemplando el mar abierto donde por fin buscaría a sus padres.

-Bueno llego la hora niña- Dice Hank acercando su brazo en frente de ella. -Tengo un camión que tomar-.

-Hank, alto, tenía algo para ti...- Dice Dory moviéndose dentro del vaso tratando de recordar que era. Hank pone los ojos.

-Etiqueta- Le recuerda señalando su aleta.

-Etiqueta, claro- Recuerda Dory quitándosela de la aleta y se la entrega. El lo recibe y se queda observando, la única razón por la cual paso toda esa odisea. Por fin podría ir a Cleveland para vivir tranquilamente, sin peligros, ni malos recuerdos, ni nadie en quien preocuparse.

Volviendo a verla, nota que apoyo sus aletas en el vaso -Te digo alto, creo que jamás te voy a olvidar-Y le sonríe gentilmente.

Agradable, si la describiera en una palabra seria esa. La chica más amable que ha conocido. Olvidadiza, desesperante, pero muy amable. Nunca pensó escucharlo de alguien, nunca lo quiso así. Pero en ese momento no pudo evitar achinar los ojos con cariño conmovido. Seria porque no recuerda que la lastimo hace unos momentos, pero al menos recordaría a la pez cirujano, como un bonito recuerdo.

-Ay, te olvidaras de este corazón, tres corazones, pero será difícil olvidarte- Dice Hank agachando la mirada con algo de tristeza. Al menos recordaría que hizo algo por ella. Dory nada hacia abajo para ver el mar abierto.

-Mis padres están en este lugar-.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta al sentir los nervios de Dory.

-Estoy lista-.

-si- Rio bajo -Creo que lo estás-.

Y vacía el vaso para que caiga en el mar abierto

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Jenny colocaba unas ostras en los extremos de la casa de coral para adornarlo como camino. Se preguntó si a pesar de que se vería linda la decoración no llamaría la atención de los depredadores. Sería bueno consultarlo con Dory y su esposo pero seguían dormidos. Ya era hora de despertarlos, pero dejo que duerman porque noto que Dory susurraba cosas dormida. No pudo entenderlas bien pero parecía feliz. Había escuchado de Marlín como fueron a parar en el Instituto de vida Marina y de cómo se conocieron, pero nunca escucho la parte de Dory, en la que mencionaba a su amigo Hank que susurraba en estos sueños.

-Dory querida despierta, me dijiste que te hiciera acordar que hoy tienes una cita- Dijo Jenny tocando su aleta. Dory abrió los ojos sorprendida, rápidamente se incorporó asustada. Ya que nunca había tenido una cita en su vida. Unas imágenes rápidas se le venían a la mente, algo que soño, estaba segura que tenía que ver con su última aventura pero no podía recordar bien que parte era. No lucho por recordarlo, ya que la idea se le fue tan rápida como vino.

-¿Y con quien tengo una cita?- Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Con tu amigo Hank- Respondió suavemente Jenny – Quedaron a las diez pero antes de eso tenías que ir a ver a Destiny-.

-Cierto, cierto- Recordó Dory. Charly al escucharlas finge despertar, aunque había estado escuchando desde hace rato los susurros de su hija.

-Mi bebe tiene su primera cita- Dijo Charly nostálgico -¿Es la primera verdad?-.

-Que yo recuerde si-.

-Pero con un pulpo- Dijo el padre de Dory dándose un golpe con su aleta a la cabeza –Esos son unos rompecorazones-.

-¿Y a que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Dory extrañada por el comportamiento de su padre.

-Solo es un mito, Charly- Regaño Jenny fastidiada –No te preocupes Dory, se dice que como tienen tres corazones, pues ya sabes… llegan a amar a tres mujeres en su vida-.

Dory algo incomoda estaba a punto de decirles que solo era una cita pero vio nadando a Destiny y Bailey hacia su casa. Sus padres tenían algo que hacer ese día así que decidieron dejarla con sus amigos, se despidieron y salieron rápidamente.

-Ahora sí cuéntamelo todo- Dijo Destiny emocionada, luego volteo hacia su amigo mostrando molestia –ya puedes irte Bailey-.

-Hey, tú me hiciste venir para empezar, no fastidies- Se quejó Bailey recibiendo una mirada de mucha molestia de la tiburón ballena.

-No importa, solo denme algunos consejos ya que no se nada sobre citas-

-Sí, mira cuando estés en tu cita el tratara de hacer cosas románticas para ti- Explico emocionada Destiny.

-¿Cómo qué clase de cosas?- Pregunto Dory.

-Besarte, abrazarte, tomar tu aleta y eso- Dijo Bailey dejando a Dory asustada.

-No es verdad, Dory no le hagas caso- Trato de calmarla –Ósea si es verdad que él puede intentar hacer eso pero depende si tú lo aceptas o no, si le dices quiero ir poco a poco estará bien ya que no son novios, pero si te dejas ya depende de ti. Lo principal es conocerse mejor- .

-Sí, y si te besa no usen lengua, oh oh más bien cuídate porque puede comerte- Bromeo Bailey, la tiburón ballena lo miro con fastidio –Jaja ya… era una broma, además seguro lo olvida.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? Aún es muy temprano- Dijo Marlín saliendo de su anemona seguido por Nemo. Los peces payasos aún tenían los ojos entreabiertos por el cansancio.

-Hoy es domingo, así que esperaba dormir un poco más- Se queja Nemo frotándose los ojos.

-Lo siento, ayudamos a Dory para su cita- Dijo Bailey con voz picara -¿No tienes algún consejo?-

A la beluga le encantaba fastidiar a Marlín con Dory, ya que creía que le gustaba cosa que el negaba rotundamente. Cuatro días, apenas habían estado cuatro días en los que apenas se conocían y él lo trataba como un amigo para fastidiar cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Decidió dejarlo así ya que Dory no parecía importarle, o hacia caso omiso cuando él hacia esos comentarios frente a ella. No podía hacerle lo mismo con Destiny, pues un día escucho hablar a Dory y Destiny que al parecer ella sentía algo por el pero nunca se lo dijo. Bailey lo miraba divertido, esperaba algo muy… Marlin, como decía, pero un consejo se le hacía difícil a él.

-Bueno… si sientes que todo va mal no sigas- Dijo Marlin en su mejor intento de consejo.

-Que pesimista- Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Y qué quieren que diga?- Se quejó Marlin –Hace años que no voy a una cita-.

-Yo no creo que debas salir con Hank- Dijo Nemo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Dory.

-Te vas a olvidar de mí-.

-Eso nunca, somos familia- Dijo Dory abrazando al pequeño pez payaso. Nemo le correspondió el cálido abrazo, disfrutando cada segundo del calor familiar que sentía cuando ella lo abrazaba. Marlin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena. Siendo aprovechado por Bailey para empujar ligeramente a Marlin hacia ellos.

-Toda la familia- Dice Bailey.

-Íbamos a ir a visitar a Sheldon, ¿Vienes Dory?- Pregunto incomodo Marlin. En verdad no quería abrazarlos a los tres, al menos no en ese momento con la mirada burlona de Bailey frente a ellos.

-Sii- Dijo Dory emocionada.

-No puedes, tienes tu cita con Hank- Le recordó Destiny.

-Cierto, lo siento Nemo será para la próxima- Se disculpó Dory con una risa nerviosa dejando a Nemo molesto. Ahora Marlin entendía porque Nemo prefería que Dory saliera con él, así nada cambiaria. Él también se sentía algo incómodo por eso, ella siempre salía con ellos. El año que vivieron juntos antes de la aventura para buscar a los padres de Dory, nadaban juntos a la escuela, iban a visitar a los otros niños y salían a jugar los tres juntos y eso siempre había sido agradable para Marlín. El pez payaso adulto quito esos pensamientos de su mente al darse cuenta a donde querían llegar, Nemo no miro a Dory cuando se retiraron junto a su padre dejando a la pez cirujano haciéndola sentir un poco culpable.

-Unos consejos más, Dory- Dijo Destiny –En serio, si sientes que no te gusta, no sigas saliendo con él o terminara mal para los dos-.

-Si pero si te gusta le das un beso- Bromeo Bailey haciendo sonidos de besos con su boca.

-Ves por eso no quería que estés aquí, no ayudas en nada- Dijo Destiny molesta.

-Ya chicos entiendo todo, solo lamento no haber acompañado a Nemo- Dijo Dory. Esperaba poder recordar eso más tarde para hablar con él.

-Aquí estas- Dijo Hank apareciendo de repente.

-¡Hank! Qué bueno que llegas, antes que lo olvide por favor me haces recordar que debo hablar con Nemo mas tarde, es que siento que está un poco molesto conmigo- Le pide Dory. Hank iba a preguntar el motivo de que Nemo este molesto con ella pero lo puso nervioso la mirada burlona de Bailey. Se preguntó si estaba así por Abby, no lo conocía mucho pero juraba que su carácter no era tan burlón cuando lo conoció. Igual le caía bien, es más, le había contado que le gustaba Dory.

-Vámonos Destiny- Dijo Bailey, se acercó al pulpo y le dio un ligero golpe con su aleta... –Suerte hermano-.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto Hank, esperando que Dory no se haya incomodado por el comentario de Bailey, ella parecía tranquila.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunto Dory con una sonrisa.

-Solo iremos a pasear por ahí- Dijo Hank. Hablaron un poco de cosas sin importancia, porque no sabía cómo dar un primer paso de otra manera hacia ella. Siempre lo sorprendía, con su manera de poder sacar muchos temas de conversación sin recordar nada, su manera de ser tan espontanea que le sacaba de su mal humor e irritaba a veces. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la arrecife, Dory no parecía incomoda por salir con Hank. Se comportaba como siempre y es porque el pulpo aun no habría hecho ningún movimiento hacia ella con los nervios aun.

-¿Y porque me invitaste a salir, Hank?- Pregunto Dory. El pulpo respiro profundo, estaba nervioso por la pregunta.

-Es que me he enamorado de ti- Intento sonar directo y seguro pero termino mirando hacia abajo con los nervios. Dory nerviosa comenzó a sonreír, al ver los ojos de su amigo sabía que era sincero con ella pero no sabía cómo responder. No recordaba ningún consejo de sus amigos, no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo.

-Hank yo…- Dijo Dory nerviosa -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- Repitió Hank divertido.

* * *

Mientras tanto Marlin y Nemo volvían de la casa de Sheldon, al parecer no estaban. Era extraño ya que Sheldon y Bob fueron los que los invitaron a venir. Marlin pensaba que seguro fue algo urgente. Mientras tanto Nemo nadaba al lado de su padre en silencio, pensando si hizo bien en molestarse con Dory. Sería algo tonto ya que solo era una cita, solo saldrían una vez probablemente. Se sorprendió al ver a Dory y Hank hablar en el arrecife así que tomo la aleta de su padre y se escondió tras unas plantas acuáticas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Susurro Marlin asustado.

-Quiero ver si Dory esta aburrida- Respondió Nemo.

* * *

-Oh, entonces si tenías una chica antes- Dijo Dory.

-Bueno si, ese sería el pasado que no quería recordar en el mar- Explico Hank –La razón que perdí un tentáculo y que hizo que quisiera pasar el resto de mis días en una caja de cristal-.

-¿Y puedes contármelo?- Pregunto interesada.

-Supongo que si- Dijo Hank para contentar a su amiga, después de todo ella se olvidaría tarde o temprano. Y hablar del amor al menos acercaba al punto de una cita. Sin contar con que los demás ya habían escuchado sobre ella.

 **Flashback:**

 _Hank nadaba rápidamente con una bolsa llena ostras entre sus tentáculos, esquivando a los peces que nadaban en sentido contrario. Cuidando que nadie lo siga, se camuflo como un pez plano arrastrando la bolsa sin llamar la atención. Se deslizo hasta una cueva, donde su compañera descansaba los ojos en una cueva, pero al sentir la llegada de alguien los abrió rápidamente. Relajándose al ver que se trataba de su compañero, se acercó para acariciarlo cariñosamente._

 _-Amor, discúlpame por haberme molestado contigo- Dice sentándose a su lado._

 _-No hay problema, mi Brisa- Le dice cariñosamente Hank –Ten, come esto- Le indica sacando las ostras de la bolsa –No creerás esto, había un bote donde un par de humanos estaban, luego dejaron todo para ir a bucear y aproveche eso para subir al bote y quitar esta bolsa llena de ostras._

 _-Ay amor, eres tan listo- Dijo Brisa dejando que la abrase por detras –Lo lamento, se que yo también tendría que ayudar ya que lo único que hago es estar aquí…-._

 _Los pulpos eran solitarios, siempre así hasta que encontraban una hembra. Cuando se apareaban los machos muchas veces solían dejar a la hembra, ella cuidaba los huevos y luego moría en unos días luego de agotamiento. Algunas parejas enamoradas se quedaban juntas pero casi siempre como el macho moría poco después, buscaba desesperadamente otra hembra para aparearse._

 _-Tu no debes preocuparte de nada- Dice Hank suavemente –Solo debes quedarte aquí y esperarme, cuando te conocí prometí protegerte siempre, lo que si me gustaría que pensaras era sobre mudarnos, escuche que existen otros lugares del océano donde no hay tantos pulpos-._

 _-Puede no haber muchos pulpos, pero hay otros peligros, Hank- Le explica -Nos pueden intentar comer algún pez grande-._

 _-Lo sé, pero ¿No quisieras recorrer todo el océano conmigo?- Lo intento de nuevo -¿No quisieras vivir conmigo viajando por todos lados en vez de quedarnos en esta cueva por siempre?-._

 _-¿No te gusta vivir conmigo así?- Pregunta con un puchero._

 _-Yo encantado de protegerte siempre en esta cueva, mi señora- Dice Hank._

 _Monotonía, lo único que hacía era ir por comida que casi siempre robaba de los puertos ya que era bueno camuflándose, incluso más que otros pulpos. Un día encontró un libro de Oceanografía en una especie de choza que parece que alguien había olvidado. Se impresiono al ver la parte de los océanos, las corrientes marinas te llevaban rápidamente a diferentes sitios. Tanto que recorrer pero él seguía siempre en su misma rutina, ni siquiera podía tardarse mucho por temor a que venga otro macho a la cueva. Amaba mucho a Brisa, cuando era pequeña la encontró asustada y prometió cuidarla. Se hizo astuto por ella, a tal punto de no tener miedo de ir a un puerto de pescadores solo con su habilidad de camuflarse y robar comida. Se le hizo costumbre y hasta se burlaba de ellos, les hacía bromas, los hacia tropezar. No le tenía miedo a los humanos. Le gustaría que su amada también fuera así, que no tenga miedo de recorrer el océano con él, siempre veía peces nadando de un lado a otro. Entendía perfectamente que casi siempre los pulpos machos buscaban hembras y quieran o no se apareaban con ellas. Dejándolas preñadas con su sentencia de muerte. Pero todos los días la misma monotonía lo hacía cansarse, muchos pulpos se enamoraban de chicas de otras especies para evitar eso. La única por la que se preocupaba era ella. Y así pasaron muchos años hasta que un día al llegar a la cueva vio salir nadando a toda velocidad a un par de pulpos. Hank se quedó paralizado de la impresión, sentía que toda su vista estaba oscureciéndose. Se reincorporo al reconocer a Brisa a un lado de la cueva temblando. Nado rápidamente a su lado a abrazarla. Ella comenzó a llorar siendo consolada por su compañero. No pudo cumplir su promesa, estuvo pensando en recorrer el océano en lugar de regresar y evitar que la encontraran otros pulpos. Ya estaba hecho, ella lloraba desconsoladamente en los tentáculos de Hank que seguía sin poder hablar por el impacto._

 _-Hank, creo que la única solución será tener nuestros propios hijos- Dijo Brisa. Era verdad, si el se apareaba con ella, al ser el último macho en aparearse dejaría su huella genética en la descendencia, al menos un poco. Pero al hacerlo el también estaría condenado a morir dentro de poco. Seria hermoso, un hermoso y efímero momento donde se volverían uno. Una hermosa experiencia donde cuidarían los huevos y los verían nacer pero esa sería su sentencia de muerte._

 _-Yo te amo, Hank- Dijo suavemente Brisa –Al menos, moriremos juntos y tendremos hijos nuestros-._

 _Asustado ante la idea, retrocedió. La amaba, la amaba más que nada. Pero el vivió toda su vida para ella, quedaron en estar siempre juntos pero sin tener hijos. Acepto con la condición de no viajar. Ambos se ataron asi, sin hijos, sin viajar. Aun asi no todos los hijos serian de él y moriría pronto, sin haber conocido nada. Brisa comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver la reacción de Hank._

 _-Podemos cuidarlos juntos- Insistió con una sonrisa, una que pedía a suplicas ceder –Prometo comer, cuidarme y proteger los huevos._

 _Aun asi todos los huevos no serían de él. Fue lo que pensaba Hank, el seria el ultimo macho en aparearla, pero nunca el primero ni el único. Tenía miedo a morir, sin haber visto el océano aun._

 _-Al menos cuídamelos- Rogo_

 _-Es que ni siquiera serán míos- Murmuro Hank rompiéndo el corazón de Brisa. Esta se puso violenta y empezó a golpearlo. Lo hecho de la cueva gritándole lo odiaba. Pasaron un par de meses y Hank había decidido olvidar y recorrer el océano solo. Pero el recuerdo de Brisa siempre lo perturbaba, la culpabilidad de haber abandonado a su compañera no lo dejaron tranquilo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba nadando a toda velocidad en busca de la cueva donde la había abandonado. A su amada Briza, su compañera desde niños. Al regresar vio cinco pulpos escondidos en él, podía suponer que a los demás huevos o niños los depredadores ya habrían sido devorados. Al parecer aún estaban muy pequeños para hablar, pero su instinto los hacia ocultarse al verlo acercarse. Los cuido un par de meses para cumplir con la palabra de Brisa con que cuide los huevos. Eran muy pequeños aun, ellos tuvieron cierto cariño hacia Hank, pero el a ellos no. Se sentía deprimido con que ella no estuviera más aquí. Se lamentaba de no haber estado con Brisa hasta el último momento. Alguien no podía vivir tranquilo si el amor de su vida ha muerto, solo extrañando y recordando. Esta no era su realidad, esos niños no eran de él. Por ello él nunca quiso que lo llamen padre. Aun así, un día los niños jugaron lejos de la cueva y una red de pesca los capturo. Hank no le tenía miedo a los humanos, para él su camuflaje era suficiente para considerarse más inteligente que ellos, pero con el miedo a que se los lleven junto a la cantidad de peces que estaban con ellos. Intento romper la red de pesca desde arriba, pero la red subía muy rápido, en un instante un tentáculo se atascó dentro de la red y antes que pueda moverse ya había sido cortado. Perdió la conciencia poco después. Y al despertar noto que todo ya había pasado. Un poco más y él también hubiera sido llevado en la red._

 _Llego a la conclusión que todo esto se debió a que se preocupó de otros. Si la amaba pero prefería olvidar todo eso. El océano, los depredadores, los humanos, todo parecía indicar que no era un buen lugar para vivir. Recorrió el océano hasta llegar al Instituto de vida Marina "La joya de Morro Bay, California", le dijeron que era un hospital de peces. Los humanos al verlo lo examinaron, pero poco después decidieron liberarlo. Hank ya no quería regresar al océano, quería estar lejos de recuerdos y de peligros._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Vaya… debió ser muy duro para ti vivir todo eso- Dice Dory conmovida por su historia –Pero te digo algo, estoy segura que Brisa hubiera querido que sigas nadando-.

-De hecho no, como te dije ella quería que cuide a sus mocosos- Dijo Hank –Y lo hice hasta que me los capturaron, o quería que muera con ella-.

-Pero como pueden morir al tener hijos- Dijo Dory preocupada.

-Es la ley de la naturaleza, para los pulpos-

-Pero hiciste todo lo que pudiste, ella hubiera querido que sigas avanzando-.

Hank sonrió ante la simple pero agradable idea que le daba la cirujano azul.

-Lo único que quería era vivir encerrado, pero un día conocí a una chica con mala memoria, que vino desde muy lejos, con pocas pistas y sin la certeza si los encontraría o no, a buscar a su familia. Cuando la conocí, no tenía la intención de ayudarla, me hacía perder la paciencia rápido pero aun asi ella hizo que le tuviera cariño. Me sorprendieron las locuras que hizo para detener a un camión y verla saltando de pecera en pecera, pero más me sorprendió fue como me dijo que era absurdo vivir encerrado y que vaya con ella al océano y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba conduciendo un camión lleno de peces- Dice Hank provocando que Dory le sonriera conmovida.

-Fue algo muy loco- Dijo Dory.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? - Dice Hank.

-¿Qué pregunta?-.

-Ya olvidaste de que estábamos hablando- Hank suspiro.

-Si recuerdo, pero la pregunta nu-.

-Me preguntaste porque te invite a una cita y te respondí porque estoy enamorado de ti, entonces me preguntaste porque y te dije porque me has ayudado a superar una perdida y ver la vida de manera divertida con amigos y tu fuerza para superar los problemas- Explico Hank tratando de aparentar estar calmado aunque la verdad estaba muy nervioso ya que no había contestado a su confesión aun. –Desde que vivo de nuevo en el océano gracias a ti, siento que me preocupo por los demás, en verdad varios peces me pidieron ayuda para escapar al océano y yo nunca accedí, a pesar que prácticamente me obligaste me encariñe contigo, me hiciste conocer amigos, básicamente me cambiaste por completo, en verdad me gustas ¿Entiendes?-.

-Si… entiendo- Dijo Dory dejando en claro que no había entendido.

-Entonces Dory ¿Entendiste mis sentimientos?- Pregunto Hank suavemente relajando los parpados.

-No… la verdad- Dijo Dory avergonzada. No tenía idea de cómo responderle, no sabía si sentía lo mismo y no sabía nada sobre "enamorarse". No sabía si podía corresponderle, ni tampoco si se refería a gustar a lo mismo que ella estaba pensando ahora. Hank la vio nerviosa, supo que era momento de hacer su primer movimiento hacia su amiga.

-Significa- Le susurro Hank lentamente acercándose hacia ella –Que te quiero, pequeña-.

Dory se dio cuenta que Hank se acercaba a ella con la intención de besarla. Las palabras que escucho la conmovieron, era lo más tierno que un chico le había dicho, sentía que el si era honesto con sus sentimientos, fue motivo suficiente para quedarse quieta nerviosamente y dejar que el pulpo se acerque. Hank al ver que Dory no se movía, lo tomo en sentido de aprobación y acercarse lentamente por si ella cambiaba de opinión y plantarle un beso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, tras las plantas acuáticas Marlin se quedó paralizado al ver al pulpo acercarse hacia ella y darle un beso. No supo la razón, pero le dolió el pecho por un instante.

-Qué asco- Susurro Nemo haciendo muecas –Mejor vámonos papa… ¿Papa?- Llamo Nemo sin respuesta, el pez payaso adulto veía atentamente lo que sucedía.

* * *

-Mira Dory- Expreso Hank tratando de no parecer avergonzado –Sé que somos muy diferentes, pero me gustas enserio, quisiera estar contigo ¿Puedo?-.

-Yo… quisiera pensarlo un poco, Hank- Dijo Dory nerviosa –Entendí tus sentimientos, pero no sé si siento lo mismo o yo nunca he recibido una confesión no sé cómo actuar…-

-Estas confundida y necesitas pensarlo, entiendo- Dijo Hank tranquilamente –Pero no quisiera que olvides este momento ¿Podría seguir intentándolo?- Pregunto suavemente.

-¿Intentar que?- Pregunto Dory al parecer olvidando todo lo dicho por Hank. Provocando que Hank se enoje al instante, pero era su culpa ya que decidió enamorar a un pez con pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. . Iba a decir "seguir enamorándote" refiriéndose a salir más veces pero no tenía mucha paciencia así que decidió ser un poco más rápido .

-Hacer esto- Dijo Hank robándole un beso. Dory se quedó quieta de la sorpresa, viendo a su amigo sonrojada. Hank no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, sus reacciones eran muy tiernas.

-No hagas eso- Pidio Dory alejándose de el.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Hank burlonamente

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa-.

-Lo siento- Dijo Hank juguetonamente acercándose a ella nuevamente –La verdad es que quiero que pienses seriamente de mí, si lo olvidas te hare recordar-.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Dory nerviosa

-Así- Dijo Hank robándole otro beso rápidamente.

-No lo voy a olvidar, así que no tienes que hacer eso- Dijo Dory sonrojada, nadando de derecha a izquierda nerviosa. Hank se quedó quieto tranquilamente viendo como Dory nadaba avergonzada y eso le gusto. En una de esas que Dory nadaba nerviosa pudo ver a Marlin y Nemo que al verla trataron de alejarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya los había reconocido.

-Marlin y Nemo- Saludo Dory acercándose a ellos. Hank al escuchar sus nombres no pudo evitar poner una mirada nada agradable.

-Hola, solo pasábamos por aquí- Dijo Marlin retrocediendo nerviosamente al ver al pulpo acercarse a ellos nada amable.

-Si claro, contigo hablare luego- Dijo señalando a Marlin luego su vista se posó en Nemo quien no entendía que era incomodo haberlos espiado en su cita –Y Nemo ¿No deberías estar estudiando?, mañana tienes examen de ecosistemas marinos con el maestro Raya ¿No?-

-Tienes examen y no me lo dijiste- Regaño Marlin mientras Nemo nadaba en dirección a su casa con una sonrisa nerviosa. De pasada Marlin aprovecho eso para escapar del incomodo momento y siguió regañando a Nemo en lo que se alejaban.

-Que habrán estado haciendo aquí?- Se preguntó Dory a sí misma en voz alta.

-Dory, creo que deberías ir con ellos-

-¿Por qué? ¿No estábamos en una cita?- Pregunta Dory -¿No te gusto la cita?-.

-Créeme que me encanto- Dijo Hank burlonamente, Dory no pareció entender por qué –Pero creo que deberías ir a hablar con Nemo, me dijiste que él se molestó contigo y querías hablar con el-.

-¿Enserio? Gracias por recordármelo-

-Claro pequeña- Dijo Hank achinando los ojos –Pero por favor, piensa seriamente acerca de mi-.

-E-está bien- Tartamudeo Dory. Para Hank fue tan lindo que no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo –No lo olvidare-.

Hank asintió y dejo que Dory vaya con ellos después de todo el también debía preparar sus clases para mañana. Dory comenzó a seguir a Marlin y Nemo.

-Espérenme- Grito Dory al ver que nadaban muy rápido.

-Dory ayúdame, olvide que tenía examen y mi papa esta como loco- Dijo Nemo escondiéndose tras ella.

-Oh vamos, Marlin, en lugar de gritarle a Nemo mejor ayúdalo a estudiar- Dijo Dory sujetando las aletas de los dos. Marlin suspiro derrotado de hecho era lo más lógico.

-Toda la tarde estudiando, muchacho- Fue el último regaño de su padre antes de ver a Destiny y Bailey esperando a que llegaran ansiosos.

-No pude esperar hasta mañana- Dijo Destiny –Así que cuenta rápido todo y exagera, pensándolo bien no exageres, cuéntamelo tan cual fue-.

-La verdad es que ya olvide la mayoría…- Dijo Dory avergonzada.

-Bueno solo una pregunta- Insistió Destiny.

-Bueno veamos si recuerdo- Acepto Dory.

-¿Te beso?- Pregunto Destiny emocionada. Dory recordando asintió recordando el momento y su cara se puso roja. –Hay que lindos ¿Entonces ya son novios?-

-Ella dijo que lo iba a pensar- Dijo Nemo.

-¿Y tú como sabes?- Pregunto Bailey.

-Es que pasábamos por ahí y escuchamos y vimos todo- Respondió Nemo. Bailey miro a Marlin avergonzado y aprovecho este momento para fastidiar.

-¿Así? Guau Marlin debiste estar enserio preocupado para espiar su cita- Dijo burlonamente Bailey dándole un pequeño golpe con su aleta –Me imagino la cara de mi hermano cuando los… te vio ahí jaja-.

-No empieces Bailey- Dijo Marlin poniendo cara de aburrido –Nemo me llevo hacia allí sin entender bien que sucedía y al intentar salir nos vieron-.

-¡Aja! Entonces no fue una coincidencia que anduvieran ahí-

Marlin enfadado sin saber cómo responder a los comentarios de Bailey, se sentía más irritado por ver a Dory recordar los besos y comenzar a nadar nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-No tienes que ponerte así cada vez que recuerdes eso- Regaño Marlin irritado.

-Y-ya lo sé- Tartamudeo Dory dejando a todos impactados. Ella se caracterizaba por ser extrovertida y alegre. Verla avergonzada y tímida era ¿Lindo?, ver a una Dory ruborizada y nerviosa. Pero al darse cuenta que estaba así por Hank rápidamente le molesto de nuevo.

-Yo pienso que si actúa así es porque le gusta Hank- Comento Bailey.

-No seas bobo, es porque es su primer beso- Le dijo Marlin dejando a todos en silencio. El pez payaso adulto no solía usar esas palabras y bien no eran malas, ni fuera de lugar. Era extraño que él las dijera. Destiny decidió hablar para aliviar la tensión.

-¿Y qué hiciste cuando te beso?- Pregunto la tiburón ballena.

-Me sentí muy nerviosa-.

-No después, durante-.

-Por eso, me quede quieta y él se acercó- Dijo Dory con una sonrisa nerviosa. Marlin se quedó sin palabras, si bien sabía que la beso, pensó que fue robado y no que ella acepto eso.

-O vaya pensé que te lo había robado…- Dijo Destiny

-El primero sí, pero los demás se los robo- Comento Nemo dejando a los amigos gigantes en shock.

-¿Hubo más?- Dijeron al unísono Destiny y Bailey sorprendidos.

-Ahora ven porque actúa así- Explico Marlin señalando a la pez cirujano –Es que le bromeo con que si no se acordaba le haría recordar así-.

-Y al parecer funciono- Dijo Bailey –Que listo-.

-Fueron como mil- Dijo Nemo abrazando a Dory -Bueno exagero, fueron tres-.

-Nemo vamos a jugar- Dijo Dory ya agotada de tratar de averiguar sus sentimientos.

-No puedes, prometiste pensar seriamente acerca de Hank-.

-Cierto, cierto- Dijo Dory. Nemo molesto entro a su casa. –Ay Nemo, no te pongas así-.

-Ya me dormi-i- Dijo Nemo dándole la espalda.

-Eso es mentira- Dijo Dory intentando entrar, siendo picada por la anemona. Marlin suspiro y se acercó a ella para alejarla.

-Nemo tu ni creas que dormirás sin haber estudiado- Ordeno Marlin recibiendo un gruñido de su hijo, luego vio a Dory tomando sus aletas para verificar si tenía alguna herida -¿No puedes estar quieta aunque sea un segundo?- Regaño Marlin.

-Uy- Dijeron Destiny y Bailey.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Marlin sin entender su "uy" hasta que bajo la mirada viendo que se referían a que no tenía nada y aun así no le soltaba las aletas. Las soltó de inmediato y se alejó de ella.

-Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy- Dijo Bailey al notar que era muy tarde –Destiny, descansa en lo que regreso.

-¿Vas a tener una cita de nuevo con Abby?- Pregunto Destiny.

-Si pero será rápida, porque ella debe preparar sus clases para mañana- Dijo Bailey emocionado –Ya sabes Destiny, te quedas en casa, limpias y mi comida servidita en lo que regreso- Bromeo.

-Uy si como no- Dijo Destiny con falsa molestia –No puedo, yo también tengo una cita-.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y con quién?- Pregunto Bailey extrañado –No me has contado nada-.

-Tú no me contaste que salías con una chica-.

-Pero… ¡Esta bien, tu ganas!- Se rindió –Supongo que lo conoceré pronto, me voy- Se despide Bailey, tan pronto como se fue la tiburón ballena comienza a gruñir.

-No me digas que lo has acabado de inventar- Pidió Marlín.

-Chicos, tienes que ayudarme no estoy saliendo con nadie-.

-¿Y porque le mentiste?- Pregunto Dory.

-Ya te había contado que estaba enamorada de Bailey en secreto- Le recordó olvidando que Marlín aun estaba allí y Nemo salía de la anemona también.

-No te preocupes, Destiny- Dijo Marlín para tranquilizarla –Ya lo sospechaba-

-¿Se nota?- Pregunta avergonzada

-Solo un poco-.

-Debemos presentarle chicos a Destiny- Dijo Nemo –Las citas traen muchos problemas, pero en fin, ¿Dory piensas lo mismo que yo?-.

-Si- Dice Dory pensando en otra cosa distinta a la que pensaba el pequeño pez payaso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola estoy algo traumada por los ladrones voladores en los metros Dx pero no lo suficiente para subir el capítulo 3 xD Espero que les guste... Y es un HankxDory y también un MarlinxDory un poco más adelante, ¡Esta todo fríamente calculado! XD Aunque aún no decido el final, ósea la pareja final, supongo que a medida que la continúe escribiré lo que me diga mi corazón xD.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Los amigos son primero y las apuestas**

-No, no y no- Susurro Destiny llevándose lejos a Marlín y Dory –Cuando dije que me presentaran a alguien, decía a un amigo, uno, ¡No tres tiburones que asustan!-.

-Oh vamos Destiny, son inofensivos- Intento tranquilizar Dory con su sonrisa desproecupada.

-Solo nos intentaron comer una vez porque Dory se lastimo y le salio sangre- Explico Marlín algo sarcástico, no le parecía buena idea pero ya ha pasado por peores situaciones.

-No sé, Marlin- Dice Destiny asustada –La verdad es que estos chicos me dan un poco de miedo-

-Ay Destiny, si hasta te conseguí opciones para que escojas- Le reclama Dory.

-Oigan- Llamo Bruce -¿Dónde está Nemo?-

-En la escuela- Dijo Marlín tratando de no mostrarse nervioso ya que había prohibido venir a Nemo –En verdad quiso venir a verlos pero los estudios son primero ¿No?-

-¡Claro!-

-Oigan, dijeron que nos iban a presentar a la chica- Exigió Ancla echándole un ojo a Destiny. Quien avergonzada volteo la mirada.

-Marlín, estos chicos no tienen nada de cuidado- Susurro Destiny asustada –Creo que prefiero decirle a Bailey que mentí-.

-Ya, yo lo arreglo- Dijo Dory nadando hacia los tiburones –Chicos, escúchenme ella es mi amiga Destiny, es algo tímida así que sean unos caballeros ¿Pueden?-

-Por supuesto- Dijo Chum –Nosotros seremos la mejor cita que ella aya tenido-.

-Listo- Dijo Dory feliz –Listo Destiny, ya puedes venir-.

-Hola, soy Bruce- Se presentó el tiburón blanco –Él es Chum y el es Ancla, vamos a comportarnos para que estés tranquila con nosotros- Volvió a decir, Destiny se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente ya que se sentía nerviosa por lo intimidantes que parecían.

-Bueno Destiny, elije a uno- Dijo Marlín dejando a los tiburones sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué a uno?- Pregunto Chum –Nosotros tres tenemos que salir con ella-.

-¿Qué? No se puede, solo uno saldrá con ella- Dijo Dory –El mejor-.

-Si el mejor debe tener una cita con ella obviamente seré yo- Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa intimidando a Destiny que nerviosa sonrió alejándose.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Chum –Yo soy el mejor, soy el mas valiente y no lloro por mi papi-.

-Oigan, oigan si alguien de los tres es mejor acá soy yo, okey- Dijo Ancla. Al poco rato los tres estaban peleando, Destiny se alejó un poco llevando se a Dory y Marlín.

-¡Yo soy el mejor!- Gritaron los tres.

-Chicos, ellos me asustan ¡Son muy violentos!-

-Okey señorita selectiva- Dijo Dory. Los tiburones se acercaron a ellos tranquilamente pero ellos ya estaban calmados al escuchar los susurros de Destiny.

-Nosotros hemos decidido que como somos amigos, no podemos decir que somos el mejor- Dijo Bruce

-Sí, así que decidimos que la señorita Destiny debería elegir a uno de nosotros- Dijo Chum

-Exacto, usted vivió en cautiverio y nosotros con nuestro comportamiento la asustamos, discúlpenos- Dijo Ancla.

-Ay chicos, son tan amables al decir eso- Dijo Destiny más tranquila. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de tener una mejor visión de ellos, sin resultados. No sabía cómo elegir uno sin conocerlo o al menos mirarlo bien. Se sintió mal por criticar sin conocer, si eran amables después de todo. Y ella iba a usar a uno para poner celoso a Bailey. Suspiro reignada.

-Chicos, lo siento- Dijo Destiny –Es que yo le dije a Dory que me presente a un chico para sacarle celos a otro chico…-

-¿Qué porque?- Dijo Bruce.

-Es que mi amigo está saliendo con una chica y a mí me gusta- Confeso Destiny agachando la mirada con vergüenza –Ustedes son muy lindos y no merecen eso-.

-Hola chicos- Escucho la voz de Bailey tras ella. Todos voltearon a ver, resulto ser Bailey acompañado de una chica. Destiny estaba temblando nerviosa ante la sorpresa, no podía ver bien a la chica. Marlín y Dory quedaron en shok por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Los tiburones no entendían aun lo que sucedia.

-Bailey jeje ¿Escuchaste algo?- Pregunto asustada.

-¿Qué cosa? Acabo de llegar, pasábamos por aquí- Dijo Bailey -¿Qué cosa no quieres que escuche?-.

-No dije que no quería que escuches, solo te pregunte si habías escuchado algo-.

-Pero estas nerviosa, eso significa que era algo que no querías que escuche, porque si no te daría igual si hubiera escuchado o no-.

-Ay ya cállate- Le grito Destiny agotada de la palabra "escuchar"-.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Chum señalando a la chica que estaba al lado de Bailey.

-Me llamo Abby- Se presentó amigablemente la beluga con una sonrisa ignorando el mal comentario –Soy una beluga, igual que mi amigo Bailey que está al lado, es un gusto conocerlos ¿Cómo se llaman?-

Los chicos rápidamente hicieron un círculo grupo cerrado para hablar entre ellos.

-Parece un delfín- Dijo Chum de mala gana.

-No seas bobo- Dijo Bruce dándole un golpe para que se comportara -¿No la han visto?-.

-Todo blanco, con una hermosa voz y muy amable- Dijo Ancla.

-¡Es una diosa!- Gritaron con entusiasmo los tres tiburones al mismo tiempo. Siendo escuchados por los otros. Rápidamente nadaron hacia ella, intimidándola un poco ella trato de ocultarlo con una cálida sonrisa, se alejó un poco al sentir que invadían su espacio. –Por favor, sal con nosotros- Volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Pero en este momento estaba en una cita- Dijo Abby nerviosa.

-Olvidalo, nosotros te construiremos un altar- Dijo Chum.

-Jeje que amables pero ¿No estaban en una cita?- Pregunto riendo.

-Nah, ella ya nos rechazo- Dijo Chum tomando su aleta mientras la alejaba de ahí.

-Ay pobrecitos- Dijo proecupada Abby. Marlín y Dory reian, por otro lado Destiny y Bailey estaban sorprendidos con la boca entreabierta viendo como se alejaban.

-Mira lo que haces Bailey- Le dijo Destiny molesta –Tu cita se robó mis citas-

-¿Cómo que tres citas?- Dijo Bailey algo extrañado –¡"Tus citas" se robaron mi chica!-.

-Estaba a punto de elegir a uno- Exclamo con molestia.

-¿No dicen que ya los rechazaste?, ellos son los bobos que gritan ¡Es una diosa! Y "Te construiremos un altar, ellos se robaron mi cita-.

-Si pero tu cita te dejo por ellos- Remato Destiny satisfecha.

-Pero… ¡Ash! No importa Destiny, vámonos quiero respirar- Dijo con molestia nadando lentamente hacia la superficie. Destiny le sonrio a Dory y Marlín agradecida antes de seguirlo.

-Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo ¿No?- Comento Dory con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto y justo a tiempo para ir a recoger a Nemo- Dijo relajado Marlín –Nada como ir a recoger a tu hijo y luego ir a visitar a Sheldon-.

-¡Cierto! Hoy visitaremos a Sheldon- Dijo Dory emocionada.

-¿Iras no?-.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué no iría?.

-Bueno tal ves como iremos a la escuela, te encuentres con Hank-.

-Pero si ya quede con Nemo y tu ¿Por qué hiria?- Pregunta Dory.

-Porque… ¿Quieres salir con él?- Le responde Marlín –Aunque no creo que quieras arriesgarte a que Nemo te aplique la ley del hielo, ya te advirtió que si lo plantas de nuevo lo hará- Sonríe por las ocurrencias de Nemo.

-¡No!, luego no me habla- Se quejó Dory exageradamente –Vamos rápido, antes que lo olvide- Vuelve a decir jalando a Marlín de la aleta, se le formo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro sin saber porque.

* * *

Los niños escuchaban atentamente la clase de Hank, excepto Nemo y Tad que hablaban en voz baja del próximo viaje de expedición que harían con el maestro Raya. Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaban luego del examen de ayer, Hank se dio cuenta que los niños hablaban asi que dejo de hablar y los comenzó a ver hasta que los niños callaron al notar todos los ojos en ellos.

-Ah... que excelente que estén hablando de la clase ¿No?- Dijo Hank con voz cordial.

-Si…- Le siguieron el juego los niños nerviosos.

-Bueno menciónenme donde queda el norte, sur, este y oeste- Ordeno amablemente.

Los niños callaron ya que como no habían estado atentos a la clase no escucharon esa parte. Debían responder porque las niñas nerviosas los miraban molestas esperando. Sin saber que decir, siguieron en silencio.

-Tad, un color que te guste, por favor- Dijo Hank. Nemo suspiro de alivio ya que el maestro decidió no hacérselo a él. Tad nervioso trato de pensar en un color no femenino.

-Am naranja- Dijo Tad seguro. Hank sonrió comenzó a nadar entre los niños hasta que vio a una niña con todas las aletas naranja que Tad había olvidado que estaba. Tad se dio un golpe con su aleta en la frente fastidiado.

-Su nombre, nena- Dijo Hank –Estoy seguro que Tad se refería a los colores de tus aletas-. La bulla de los niños no tardó en hacerse escuchar. Provocando que Tad se sonrojara.

-Yoshi- Dijo la niña agachando la mirada.

-A su compañero le gusto su color- Dijo Hank divertido. Los niños comenzaron a reírse y fastidiarlos. -¿Podrías ayudarlo con la pregunta?-

La niña molesta comenzó a señalar donde se encontraba cada uno. Los niños calmaron las risas y volvieron a prestar atención a la clase. Hank mientras dictaba su clase veía que algunos atrás aun susurraban entonces dejo de hablar.

-Chicos hare una pregunta, señalen a alguien que les caiga mal por favor- Pidió amablemente Hank. Los niños reían por el sarcasmo en la voz de su profesor –Si quieren señálenlo, no tengo ningún problema- Los niños reían sin saber que decir. El maestro pulpo comenzó a ver a la clase hasta ver algo que podía usar –Oh ya veo, Nemo esta señalando con su mirada a este compañero ¿No?- Pregunto Hank señalando a una pequeña espiga que reía nerviosa –Ya lo sabe, su compañero Nemo lo considera su peor enemigo- Los niños volvían a reír divertidos y hasta Nemo, era mucho mejor que cuando preguntaba con colores de niños a niñas o viceversa –Su nombre por favor-.

-Yoshi-.

Los niños rieron divertidos al ver la expresión del profesor.

-Bueno Yoshi varón- Prosiguió Hank –Hay siete mares, pero solo mencióname tres-.

Yoshi comenzó a pensar en algunos.

-Yoshi no me falles- Pidió exaltado Hank haciendo que los niños rían –Están sencillos, acuérdense de los hermanos icos, canten todos-.

-Pacifico, Ártico, Atlántico- Dijeron al unísono los niños.

Luego de eso los niños ya no volvieron a desconcentrarse de la clase. Hasta que aparecieron otros maestros, Raya que volvió rápido por pedido de su esposa, una anciana tortuga que actualmente era el director de la escuela para niños, Abby (luego de liberarse de los tiburones) y un pulpo hembra con las ventosas blancas con una apariencia muy bonita.

-Camaroncitos, vayan a jugar- Ordeno Hank, los niños rápidamente se dispersaron a jugar por los alrededores – No se alejen mucho-.

-Hola Hanki- Saludo Abby con una encantadora sonrisa –Venimos a invitarte a la capacitación de esta tarde, hablaremos del origen de las especies- Volvió a decir emocionada –Y a preparar todo para el viaje de vacaciones-

-Iré pero con una condición-.

-No condiciones, es obligatorio-

-Creo que necesitan mis habilidades para camuflarme e infiltrarme donde los humanos, mi querida amada de Dante-.

-Jaja, conmigo basta y sobra- Dijo sarcásticamente Bia cruzando los tentáculos, Hank estaba a punto de decir _pues, suerte_ pero ella prosiguió –Pero es obligatorio para los maestros mi queridísimo septapus-.

-Yoshis, no pueden alejarse mucho dije **-** Grito Hank al ver que los niños nadaban lejos de su vista, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Bia que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh vamos, Beatriz, al menos escuchemos a Hank- Dijo el Maestro Tortuga, Beatriz callo rodando los ojos con molestia.

-Solo necesito que aprueben mi solicitud de contratar a una auxiliar-

-Bien- Dijo el maestro Tortuga

-No- Negó Beatriz junto con Raya.

-Dory en verdad tiene un problema recordando cosas, Hank- Dijo Raya –No creo que sea capaz de cumplir ese cargo-.

-Dije bien- Repitió el maestro Tortuga dejando a Raya y Beatriz con mala cara. –Soy el director de aquí y por ello apruebo la solicitud de Hank, sin objeción-.

-Estará bajo tu responsabilidad- Volvió a decir Raya –Lo digo por su seguridad también, Dory muchas veces suele dañarse en las expediciones y deambular-.

-Aun así sé que ella se esforzara- Defendió Hank, Raya entrecerró los ojos con picardía.

-Todo lo que uno quiere lograr por su chica cuando esta enam…- Cantaba Raya pero fue callado por el tentáculo de Hank usado como látigo en su boca –Auch eso dolió, solo estaba cantando…-

-Vamos chicos, hay que darle una oportunidad a Dorothy- Dijo Abby –Estoy segura que si Hanki la recomienda, es porque la cree capaz de ayudar-.

-Es Dory- Corrigió Hank. –Y ya la conoces Abby, de todas formas la llevare más tarde a la casa para que la conozcan -.

-¿No es esa pez cirujano que esa siendo jalada por los niños?- Pregunto burlonamente Beatriz. Al parecer estaban eligiendo equipos para jugar atrapadas y Nemo quería que Dory esté en su equipo pero también Pearl, al no decidirse comenzaron a jalarla .Hank asintió despidiéndose de ellos para acercarse a ella. Quedándose solo los maestros –Sr Tortuga, la chica azul de la que Hank quiere contratar es solo una chica inmadura, hasta Abby está más capacitada que ella-

-Tranquila Bia, mira si hace algo mal la despedimos y ya- Dijo el señor Tortuga –Además solo no quieres que más personas se muden a la casa-.

La anciana Tortuga acerco su vista hacia Dory, si bien parecía inmadura. Parecía que tenía una cierta aura que atraía a los niños, aun mas encantadora que la de cualquiera de ellos a su manera. Ya que se mesclaba con ellos perfectamente, pensó que alguien así seria perfecta para el puesto. Pensando que sería perfecta para manipular a los niños si estos no escuchaban a los propios maestros.

-Oh excelente, se lleva bien con los niños- Dijo la Tortuga -Eso le dará algunos puntos a su favor- Beatriz gruño en alto y siguió a Abby, Raya y Tortuga que se retiraban. Se consideraba la más inteligente de ellos y por ello quería ser la que mande pero no podía poner objeción al respetable maestro Tortuga. Mientras tanto, Hank se acercaba a Dory que jugaba con los niños.

-Dory ¿Podrías salir conmigo después que termines de jugar?- Pregunto Hank amablemente acercándose a ellos. Los niños se sorprendieron al oír "salir" ya que comprendieron de qué trataba. Dory asintió con una sonrisa. Nemo al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir molestia, ella lo prometió pero al parecer ya olvido. Decidió dejarlo así, cuando Dory se acuerde que había quedado con el primero le haría la ley del hielo.

-Chicos ¿Por qué me jalan?- Pregunto Dory olvidando el juego y escondiéndose tras Hank para evitar que la sigan jalando, se sobo las aletas por el dolor que causaron.

-Dory y el maestro Hank tendrán una cita- Dijo Yoshi niña.

-Es verdad, están saliendo, yo los vi el otro día dándose un…- Dijo Nemo siendo interrumpido por Hank que inmediatamente cubrió la boca del niño con sus tentáculos. Dory rio bajo tomando a Nemo abrazándolo fuertemente hasta que entienda que no debía decir eso. –Ay Nemo, cariño… que ibas a decir…- Dijo Dory nerviosamente apretándolo aún más.

-Ya entendí…- Pudo decir Nemo –Me tapas las branquias, no respiro nada-

-Vengo a verte después, Nemo- Susurro suavemente Dory soltando finalmente a Nemo. Aprovechando a los niños distraídos jugando, Hank y Dory nadaban lentamente lejos de ellos. Hasta que Nemo quiso hacerles una broma y hizo sonidos de besos apuntando hacia ellos. Los niños comenzaron a reir y comenzó un barullo de "Wiu" en todo el lugar.

-El Maestro Hank y Dory en una cita, dándose besos en la arrecife- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Pearl y Tad al mismo tiempo. Al fin devolvieron las bromas de su querido maestro Pulpo. Los padres comenzaron a llegar para llevarse a sus hijos. Y Marlin dejo de conversar con unos padres y se acercó a Nemo y a Sheldon que aun jugaban.

-Sheldon, tu padre me pidió que te lleve a tu casa- Dijo Marlín –Dijo que no podía venir porque tenía que vigilar a tu prima…- Explico Marlín buscando con la mirada a la pez cirujano que no veía, lo que le faltaba -¿Y Dory?-

-Se fue con Hank a una cita- Dijo Nemo sin poder evitar su molestia.

-Jaja Nemo esta celoso del maestro Hank- Se burló Sheldon

-Eso no es verdad- Se defendió Nemo mientras nadaban hacia el vecindario. Marlin los seguía de cerca para que siguieran jugando sin perderse.

 _-Pobre Dory- Pensó Marlín –Cuando se acuerde, Nemo le aplicara la ley del hielo-._

* * *

-Dory ¿Por qué nadas tan lejos de mí?- Pregunto Hank incómodo. Dory nerviosa se acercó al pulpo agitada aun.

-Lo siento, es que yo soy así... t-tengo mucha energía y por eso ando jugando y nadando rápido- Se excusó Dory agachando la mirada, se veía tan linda así. Pensó Hank, tan tímida y a la vez nerviosa.

-Bueno pequeña- Dijo Hank dejando de nadar para flotar en el mismo sitio.

-Aún no he tomado una decisión, Hank- Dijo Dory nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no he venido a hablar de eso aún, puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que quieras- Dijo Hank para relajar a Dory. –Vine a preguntarte si querías trabajar como auxiliar de los maestros- Volvió a decir dejando a Dory sorprendida –Es que como me dijiste que te gustaba ir a la escuela, pensé que podías seguir allí como ayudante de maestros-.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Dory emocionada. Hank asintió recibiendo un abrazo de Dory. Ya había recibido uno anteriormente de la pez cirujano pero igual seguía haciendo latir sus corazones. Se sentía tan cálido como el primero –Gracias, gracias, gracias- Dijo Dory soltándolo y nadando cerca de el –Eres mi primer amigo que me da una responsabilidad tan grande, no fallare lo prometo-.

-Está bien, pero mis amigos quieren ponerte a prueba primero-.

-Ah sii, la manchita de profesores con los que vives en esa casa club- Dijo Dory con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por milésima ves, no es una casa club, todos tenemos nuestras habitaciones- Explico Hank. En realidad era solo una cueva con algunos túneles pequeños y grandes que decidieron usar ellos como casa.

-Bien señor gruñón- Dijo Dory divertida. El pulpo cariñosamente le acaricio la cabeza -Con tus amigos, aún recuerdo como fue todo cuando empezaste a vivir en el océano…- Dijo Dory.

-¿Enserio?-

-La verdad nu-

-Ya te la repetí mil veces- Dijo Hank poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Una más?- Pidió Dory con una sonrisa.

-No pequeña, no desperdiciare el poco tiempo que tengo contigo recordándote algo que olvidaras de todas formas- Dijo Hank burlonamente golpeando ligeramente un tentáculo contra la cabeza de Dory. Ella entendiendo lo que quiso decir al hacer eso lo vio fingiendo falsa molestia.

-Para tu información, Hank- Dijo Dory a la defensiva –Recuerdo algunas cosas, trato de recordar que hice durante el dia, asi que recuerdo cuando hiciste la clase más aburrida de la historia y que todos los niños se reían de ti-.

-Por tu culpa- Le recordó Hank –Te dormiste hablando entre sueños _A si, si, Hank es muy aburrido_ \- Imito Hank a Dory con voz aguda. Dory comenzó a reírse por la manera que la imito.

-Yo no hablo así- Se defendió Dory.

-Así hablas, con voz _chillona-_ Dijo agudizando la voz de nuevo, rio bajo tapándose la boca con un tentáculo relajando los parpados, al ver que Dory fingía molestia la acerco a el –Mentira, Dory, no es verdad, solo por momentos-.

-Y TU tienes una voz muuuy grave-

-Mi voz es normal- Dijo Hank queriendo volver a golpear ligeramente la cabeza de Dory pero esta vez ella se alejó –Define grave-.

-Ay no te quiero- Dice Dory haciendo un puchero.

-Nah, me amaras porque serás auxiliar en la escuela gracias a mi-

-¿Enserio lo seré?- Dijo Dory emocionada abrazándolo como la primera vez de alegría, a Hank se le fue formando una sonrisa. -¿Cuándo empiezo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-.

-Creo que te lo recordare un par de veces más pequeña- Dijo Hank acariciando su cabeza.

-Un momento- Dijo Dory tratándolo de recordar –Tampoco te aproveches-.

-Tu eres la que se olvida- Le recordó Hank –Vamos,solo te pido un favor… habla solo cuando yo te lo diga porque Bia es algo especial-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Es muy odiosa, si haces algo que le moleste te hará sentir mal y si lo haces yo reaccionare mal, habría líos ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Hank. Dory asintió repitiendo eso mentalmente para no olvidarlo.

* * *

Destiny y Bailey se encontraban en la superficie solo tomando sol. La tiburon ballena estaba muy nerviosa, podría jurar que Bailey podía haber escuchado su confesión pero él lo negó. Supuso que si lo hubiera escuchado no estaría actuando como siempre con ella.

-Lamento haber arruinado tu cita- Se disculpó Destiny.

-Nah, aunque no lo creas, por más fastidiosa que seas, en verdad prefiero estar aquí contigo que con cualquier chica- Dijo tranquilo Bailey –Con ella creo que cambie un poco mi personalidad para gustarle, pero contigo puedo ser yo mismo-.

La tiburón ballena sonrió al sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-¿En serio no te molesta que dependa de ti en…-

-¿Cómo crees, Destiny? Yo te prometí que sería como tus ojos- Dijo Bailey con una pequeña sonrisa –Si me molestara no habría dicho eso, quería vivir contigo en el océano-.

-Ay Bailey- Le sonrió de vuelta. De pronto una beluga comenzó a emerger del agua justo al lado de Bailey.

-Bailey- Dijo riendo Abby –No terminamos nuestra cita-.

-Porque te fuiste con las citas de mi amiga- Bromeo Bailey.

-Que tontito, me alejaba para que no me siguieran, tu debiste seguirme- Dijo Abby sonriendo -¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto a la tiburón ballena.

-Destiny. Tu eres la famosa Abby que menciona Bailey a cada rato ¿No?-.

-Te odio- Dijo Bailey cruzando los brazos –Sé que amas avergonzarme-.

Abby comenzó a reír tan alegremente como siempre estaba. Su estado de ánimo natural.

-Jeje en todo caso tú debes ser la famosa Destiny, Bay habla mucho de ti también- Dice Abby con una ligera sonrisa.

-Genial, ahora ella también- Se queja Bailey avergonzado –Mejor me voy a fastidiar a Marlín, no planeen nada en mi contra mientras no estoy, okey- Pidió en modo de broma volviendo a sumergirse en el océano. Quedando solas Abby y Destiny, la tiburón ballena entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de ver a la beluga, sin duda era muy bonita aunque la veía borrosa y por la voz ni que decir, su voz era demasiado dulce.

-¿Quieres que conversemos un rato?- Sugirió Abby.

-Claro, pero por favor no te alejes de mí hasta que vuelva Bailey o volvamos abajo a ver a alguno de mis amigos-.

-Oh si, si, Bay menciono que no miras muy bien- Dijo la beluga –No te preocupes, no lo hare, estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas- Volvió a decirle guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

Fuera de una cueva donde viven los maestros, Hank y Dory se veían algo nerviosos.

-Ya lo repetí mil veces, solo debo hablar cuando me lo digan sino causare problemas- repitió Dory en voz alta.

-No lo dije así, pero no hay tiempo, ya sabes el plan b- Evito quejarse, comenzó a dirigirse dentro de la cueva seguido por Dory. Noto que solo estaban Bia, Raya, su esposa y el Sr Tortuga. Al parecer Bia tuvo poca paciencia con la mujer de Raya de nuevo. Sus personalidades chocaban y Raya se escondía tras una roca por los gritos. La anciana Tortuga veía la escena sin decir nada, al parecer repasaba mentalmente la clase de mañana.

 _-Demonios- Pensó Hank –Ahora la niña estará de mal humor y estará histérica-._

-Este es un departamento exclusivamente para maestros- Dijo Bia nadando a la misma distancia que la señora Raya –Acepte que se quede unos días mientras su cobarde marido ve como decirle que no puede quedarse aquí-.

-¡¿Qué vas a decir, Raya?!- Grito la señora Raya.

-Nada querida- Dijo el señor Raya en voz baja con miedo ocultándose en uno de los pasadizos de la cueva-.

-Ven, Dory- Dijo Hank –No es un buen momento- Pidió el pulpo dirigiéndose a la salida de nuevo. La señora Raya salió nadando a toda velocidad asustada por los golpes de tentáculos de Bia. Malhumorada bloqueo la salida con su cuerpo –No estoy tan idiota para venir ahora, Bia-.

-¿No quieres que la niña sea auxiliar?- Pregunto enfadada –Pasen de una vez-.

Ambos obedecieron y pasaron, Dory siempre era muy habladora en muchas peligrosas situaciones. Pero por alguna razón esta situación la intimidaba mucho y prefería guardar silencio.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña?-.

-Soy Dory- Se presentó Dory desviando la mirada hacia Hank –Sufro de perdida de memoria a corto plazo-.

-Rechazada- Dijo burlonamente –Una chica que sufre eso, no puede trabajar cuidando niños-.

-¿Por qué no esperamos la opinión de tu querido abuelo Tortuga?- Pregunto Hank sin darse cuenta que fue una burla.

-¿¡Crees que puedes venir y hacer lo que quieras!?- Dijo histérica Bia –Vienen aquí a estresarme ¿Por qué vienen a fastidiar?-

-¡Tú eres la única loca que anda gritando por aquí!- Grito Hank golpeando con puños el suelo.

-¿A quién llamas loca? Idiota- Dijo Bia achinando los ojos con odio –Mucho cuidado como me hablas-.

Mientras tanto Dory olvido que hacia ahí o su miedo hacia la malhumorada chica, comenzó a sonreír sin saber qué hacer. Cuando vio a la vieja tortuga mirando tranquilamente como peleaban los pulpos.

-Hola, soy Dory- Saludo nadando hacia la tortuga. La tortuga bajo su mirada hacia la cirujano azul, le parecía muy amistosa.

-Soy el Maestro Tortuga- Se presentó –Yo te hare la prueba para ver si serias una buena auxiliar para maestros-.

-Está bien, estoy lista- Dijo Dory decidida.

-¿Qué harías si ves a niños peleando como esos dos mocosos que ves ahí?- Pregunta señalando a los pulpos.

Dory comenzó a pensar con la aleta en su barbilla –Oh ya, se ya se, les digo que si no se detienen Hank pasara dos horas hablando sin parar y preguntara al final de que estuvo hablando- Dijo Dory riendo al imaginar la cara que Hank pondría al ver lo que acabo de decir.

-Si en una expedición, los niños fueran capturados por una red de pesca ¿Qué harías?-

-Ya escucha, una vez cuando buscaba… no se bien que buscaba fui capturada por una red de pesca junto a otros peces, pero un tal Pancho nos dijo que nadáramos hacia abajo y pudimos salir-.

-¿Enserio funciono?- Pregunto asombrado. Dory asintió de buen humor. –Oye Bia deja de pelear y ven aquí- Llamo la Tortuga.

-Solo estas celosa porque te gane en saber más del océano Pacifico- Dijo Hank con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien bestia eres para pensar que por una preguntita eres mejor que yo- Dijo Bia –Yo estudie ocho años en una universidad prestigiosa de Sydney-.

-Claro, mascotita de laboratorio-.

-Al menos no ando detrás de una niña que podría ser mi cena- Dijo burlonamente Bia.

-¿Y dime porque no está en esta reunión obligatoria Abby?- Pregunto Hank con intención de molestarla.

-Eso, eso es algo que no te importa- Dijo Bia viéndolo fastidiada.

-¡Ya cállense!- Grito la tortuga –Vengan acá mis niños, desde hace rato estoy que llamo, les presento a la nueva auxiliar-.

-¿He? ¿Y las preguntas?- Pregunta Bia.

-Ya las hice yo, si no hubieras estado tan ocupada peleando con Hank, las hubieras hecho tu-.

-Choquis, Hank- Dijo Dory dándole la aleta, Hank la choco ligeramente con su tentáculo viendo satisfecho a Bia.

-Me has engañado- Dijo haciendo muecas de fastidio –Vete antes que me ponga loca y los eche de mala manera-

-Bia, deja de hacer tu pataleta y ven a calcular si un barco con una red de pesca mecánica puede romperse con la fuerza de los peces hacia abajo-.

-No entiendo la pregunta- Dice Bia confundida.

* * *

Nemo y Sheldon jugaban en el patio del padre de Sheldon, Bob. Mientras los padres los veían desde unos corales.

-Creí que vendría tu chiquilla- Bromeo Bob

-Si te refieres a Dory, hoy otra cita-

-¿Enserio? Y estas _taaan_ tranquilo- Volvió a bromear sin expresión en su rostro como siempre.

-Claro- Respondió Marlin -¿Porque no?-

-Creí que te gustaba-.

-Solo somos amigos, nunca la vería de otra forma-.

-¿Porque?-

-No es obvio- Dijo Marlín con voz burlona –No somos de la misma especie-.

-Por favor, Payasito- Dijo Bob –No es nada anormal salir con los de otra especie, desde hace décadas que nadie piensa eso-.

-Aun así no es mi tipo, es muy infantil, la veo solo como amiga-.

-Bueno… yo solo decía- Dice Bob -¿Y Nemo que piensa de eso?-.

-Él no se lo toma tan bien que digamos, ya que está pasando menos tiempo con nosotros- Le explica.

* * *

Hank acompañaba a Dory hacia la casa de Coral junto a la anemona riendo junto a ella.

-¿Viste que cara puso, Bia?- Dijo Hank entrecerrando los ojos feliz –Tan sabia ella y no noto que le tendimos una trampa-.

-Tenía mucho miedo, ella si da un poquis de miedo- Dijo Dory.

-Y pega también, así que es mejor no responderle pero tampoco dejar que te mande- Le explico Hank –Ahora supongo que estas en su lista negra, en la escuela no te alejes mucho de mí-.

-Está bien- Dijo Dory.

-Hank, Dory- Saludo Bailey llegando –Que gusto, quería fastidiar a Marlín pero me encontré con la pareja firme-.

-¿Pareja firme?- repitió Dory sin entender.

-Si la fastidias no te ayudare en lo que sea que quieras- Amenazo Hank.

-Significa pareja de amigos, ahora vete a tu casa, tus padres te esperan- Dijo Bailey empujando a Dory hasta meterla en su casa de Coral.

-¿Me estas botando creo?-

-No, para nada- Dijo tapando la puerta hasta que Dory olvido y se quedó a hablar con sus padres.

-Si "mi hermanita" Abby ya anda saliendo con otros, te dije antes que te le declares rápido- Empieza Hank –Para ella una cita no significa que no pueda salir con otros-.

-Oh, eso explica muchas cosas- Dijo Bailey -¡Pero no! No vine a hablar de eso, escúchame hermano esto es grave- Volvió a decir alarmado –Cuando salía con Abby me topé con Destiny con sus citas, el payasito y Dory-.

-¿Sus citas?-.

-Larga historia, el punto es que la oí decir que no podía salir con ninguno porque le gustaba su amigo pero el que tenía una cita-.

-¿Y piensas que ese eres tú?- Pregunta burlonamente Hank. En sí, si había notado que a Destiny le gustaba pero decidió cambiarle la perspectiva para que no cambie su actitud con ella –Puede ser que le hayan parecido muy feos y por eso decidió inventar una excusa rápida-.

-¿Me uso de excusa?- Dijo Bailey fingiendo enfado –Tiene mucho sentido, soy su mejor amigo después de todo-.

-Claro, si es lo que quieres pensar- Dijo Hank tratando de confundirlo –Si quieres estar con Abby te conviene pensar eso pero si te gusta Destiny te convendría pensar que lo dijo enserio-.

-¿Me estas tratando de confundir, no?- Pregunto Bailey relajando los parpados aparentando seriedad –Entonces le pido a mi hermano del alma que me dé un consejo y me haces esto-.

-Pero si ya te lo di- Volvió a intentar –Si decides salir con Abby mejor no hables de eso con Destiny probablemente ella no lo dijo enserio, pero si quieres a Destiny entonces pregúntale, si te dice que no o si aún tienes la primera opción-.

-Yo no tomaría a Abby como segunda opción, a ninguna- Explica Bailey seriamente –Sé que me comporto algo inmaduro pero no haría tal cosa, solo me preocupa si le digo para estar a Abby que Destiny se sienta mal, ya que sospecho que ese amigo soy yo-.

-Oh, Abby no te esperara es muy coqueta, tal vez lo hayas notado- Dijo Hank hablando seriamente ahora –Supongo que entiendo, no podrías estar con ella pensando que tu amiga desde hace años esta triste por eso-.

-Exacto-.

-Estas en problemas, te recomiendo que hables con Abby de eso, a lo mejor decide esperarte-.

-Pero probablemente que salga con otro y se enamore ¿No?-.

-Sí, pero no se pondrá celosa si sabe que Destiny gusta de ti, es una ventaja-.

-¿No es celosa? Es perfecta-.

-Eso si- Estuvo de acuerdo Hank –Las locas celopatas no son nada atractivas-.

-Ni un poco- Dijo Bailey con una mueca de asco –Entonces hablo con Abby ¿No?-.

-Seh- Dijo Hank. Luego de un momento llegaron Marlín y Nemo nadando hacia ellos

–Hola Marlín y Nemo ¿Qué tal?-.

-Muy bien- Dijo sarcásticamente Nemo –Estaba _en la casa de Sheldon-_ Dijo elevando la voz. En un rato salió Dory preocupada.

-Ay Nemo, lo siento lo olvide-.

-¿Papa escuchas algo?- Volvió a decir Nemo –Yo no escucho nada-.

Nemo entro en la anemona ignorando olímpicamente a Dory, ella desesperada comenzó a sacudir a Marlín de las aletas.

-No me mires así- Pidió Marlín –Tu desapareciste cuando hablaba con Phil-.

-Por favor ayúdame ¿Siii?- Pidió Dory sacudiéndolo.

-Hablare con el- Dijo Marlín entrando a la anemona. Dory asintió feliz, se despidió de Hank y Bailey para volver a entrar en su casa de coral.

-Por favor ayúdame ¿Siii?- Dijo Bailey imitando a Dory, Hank rodo los ojos y siguió nadando hacia la superficie seguido por su amigo. –Jaja y luego el dice "Hablare con el" y ella "eres mi héroe, te amo"-.

-No me molesta Marlín- Explico Hank.

-Deberías apresurarte porque si no se te van a adelantar-.

-¿Y quién haber?- Dijo burlonamente

-Su vecino por ejemplo, el que vive en la anemona, el padre de Nemo-

-Nah, el la ve como una amiga- Le explico –Ademas Dory me dijo que lo va a pensar-.

-Te apuesto el almuerzo por un mes a que tu queridísima Dory olvida eso- Propuso Bailey –Si no te apresuras-.

-Oh bien, entonces te apuesto a que mi hermanita Abby, te adornara la cabeza uno de estos días- Propuso Hank tentativamente –Si no te apresuras-.

-Hecho-.

-Me gustan las ostras, unas cinco por lo menos como almuerzo-.

-No vas a ganar, la mía está más fácil porque voy donde Abby y ella aceptara al toque- Dijo Bailey burlonamente –En cambio tu "pequeña" te deja esperando y además que se le olvida, si la presionas se va a asustar-.

-Eso veremos- Dijo Hank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Besos inesperados**

Una hermosa mañana, Destiny se encontraba con Bailey en la superficie del océano descansando como siempre. La tiburón ballena veía como su amigo descansaba los ojos con una ligera sonrisa. El los abrió de pronto encontrándose con los ojos de ella, quitaron la mirada avergonzados.

-¿Qué sucede? Estas muy nerviosa- Pregunto Bailey inquieto.

-Nada Bailey, solo pensaba algunas cosas- Le responde riendo nerviosamente.

Bailey tiene palabras en su boca, pero se arrepiente en decirlas, luego se decide de nuevo –¿Abby te dijo algo malo?-

Asustada por la pregunta Destiny abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Ella es muy dulce y amigable, nunca diría algo malo-

-Lo sé- Coincide con ella. Algo dudoso de hablar, evade su mirada –Destiny, ¿Estaría bien si le digo a Abby que sea mi novia?-.

-Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué me preguntas?- Le dice burlonamente.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga y no quisiera que pienses que las cosas cambiarían-.

-Escúchame Bailey, ella es una chica muy dulce, yo estaré más que feliz cuando los vea juntos enserio, me cayó muy bien- Dice exageradamente alegre –Ahora ve y declárate- Le ordena animada. La beluga macho asiente feliz antes de volver a sumergirse en el agua, ahí recién Destiny deja escapar un suspiro lleno de tristeza.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¿Quieres que conversemos un rato?- Sugirió Abby._

 _-Claro, pero por favor no te alejes de mí hasta que vuelva Bailey o volvamos abajo a ver a alguno de mis amigos-._

 _-Oh si, si, Bay menciono que no miras muy bien- Dijo la beluga –No te preocupes, no lo hare, estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas- Volvió a decirle guiñándole el ojo._

 _-Gracias, muchas gracias- Dijo Destiny._

 _-Quería comentarte un tema un poco incómodo- Empezó Abby un poco nerviosa –La verdad no me gusta meterme en estas cosas pero solo por esta vez lo hare-._

 _-¿Te molesto algo que tenga que ver con Bailey?-._

 _-No… nada me molesto- Comenzó de nuevo nerviosa –Escucha como decirlo, Bailey y yo escuchamos cuando les confesabas a tus amigos que… te gustaba Bailey-._

 _Y Destiny sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa,_

 _-Mira Abby, cuando dije eso no lo dije enserio veras…-._

 _-Tranquila, no necesitas mentir-._

 _-No me voy a meter entre ustedes, harían una linda pareja-._

 _-No estoy enfadada, linda- Dice con una tranquilizadora sonrisa –Sé que estas enamorada de él, después de todo han pasado muchos años juntos, no quiero arruinar su amistad, pienso que estaría mejor contigo-._

 _-¿Qué intestas decir?-._

 _-Que deseo verlos felices a los dos- Dice Abby –Tu eres mi nueva amiga y no quiero ver tu carita triste, tampoco la de el-._

 _-Eres muy gentil al decir eso- Le dice apenada –Pero no quiero que Bailey me culpe porque lo rechaces, yo estaré bien cuando lo vea feliz-._

 _-Entiendo…-_

* * *

Mientras tanto en el vecindario camino a la escuela, Nemo y Marlín nadaban rápidamente siendo seguidos por Dory, que se sentía excluida por sus amigos.

-Oh vamos Nemo, perdóname no lo olvide a propósito saber que no lo haría a propósito- Se disculpa Dory por décima vez desde hace unas horas cuando amaneció. Marlín se sentía incómodo al estar en medio sobre todo cuando Dory lo intentaba meter en la conversación. Y que Nemo evitaba mirarla aunque esta se ponga delante de ellos.

-Por favorcito Nemo ¿Sii?- Vuelve a intentar. Esta vez Nemo murmura algo cerca a su padre.

-Dice Nemo que era muy importante para él, pero tú siempre prefieres a Hank que nosotros-.

-Eso no es verdad, ósea él es muy importante pero tú eres muy muy importante-.

Nemo voltea quedando cara a cara con ella.

-Dijiste que tú, mi papa y yo éramos _tu_ familia, no lo mencionaste a el- Le recuerda enfadado –Pero ahora decides que Hank también entra en tu categoría de muy muy importante-.

-De alguna manera sí, pero de alguna manera no- Intenta explicar Dory –Hank para mí es como… es alguien que de alguna manera me hace sentir protegida, super gruñón pero sé que es tierno solo conmigo me gusta mucho, Marlín para mí es como alguien que también me hace sentir segura a su lado, y cuando estoy con el siento que es mi familia, también me gusta mucho y es un buen amigo- Dice evadiendo la mirada avergonzada de Marlín –Y tu Nemo, eres muy dulce conmigo, nunca perdiste la esperanza en mí, me divierto mucho contigo y aunque no lo demostré antes- Dice recordando cuando puso en peligro a Nemo –Te voy a proteger y ayudar siempre-.

 _-¿Por qué solo Hank es mencionado en "su familia" emitiendo a Destiny y Bailey- Piensa Marlín confundido_.

-¿Y qué parte de tu familia seria yo?- Pregunta Nemo.

-Um… Pues un ¿Hermanito?- Dice Dory sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Yo también te veía como una hermana mayor con quien jugar- Dice Nemo avergonzado –Pero cuando detuviste el camión, me abrazaste y me dijiste "extrañe al resto de mi familia también" sentí que me lo dijiste como si fueras mí… mama- Confiesa Nemo avergonzado dejando sorprendidos a Marlín y Dory. Empieza a sentirse nervioso al haber confesado algo tan vergonzoso, una sonrisa tranquilizadora empieza a dibujarse en Dory, para que no se sienta abochornado le da un abrazo.

-Entonces te prometo que a partir de ahora te cuidare como si fueras mi… hijo- Dice Dory nerviosa pero se tranquilizó al ver que Marlín estuvo de acuerdo con ella al asentir con una ligera sonrisa. Marlín por fin entendía los sentimientos de su hijo, porque estaba tan celoso y todo eso. Bailey nadaba cerca de ahí, conmoviéndose por la escena sin entender bien que sucedía se acercó a ellos.

-Mira Nemo, no sé si merezca que me veas como alguien tan importante como tu mama, en verdad no quisiera que Marlín piense que quiero ocupar un lugar que no me corresponde- Le explica Dory nerviosamente.

-No me molesta para nada- Dice Marlín tocando ligeramente su aleta haciendo que Dory se sonroje –Para mí Dory… eres..- Intenta explicar pero se avergonzó al ver la mirada burlona de Bailey –Eres muy importante, no sé bien que parte de mi familia pero te quiero ¿Si? Te quiero y no pensaría nunca que quieres ocupar nada-.

Entonces Dory un poco sorprendida abre los ojos avergonzada, retira sus aletas de las de Nemo para encontrarse con las de Marlín, el nervioso le corresponde el abrazo dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa.

-Ambos son importantes para mí, son mi familia- Dice Dory abrazándolos a los dos –Así que no tienes que estar celoso por Hank, Nemo-.

-Está bien- Le dice abrazándolo

-De verdad todo este tiempo que no tenía a mis padres lo primero que buscaba en la mañana era "Marlín" "Nemo"- Dice Dory liberándolos del abrazo pero vuelve a abrazar a Nemo porque le pareció tierno. Entonces Nemo en respuesta quiere darle un beso en la mejilla como siempre quiso hacer con su mama pero Dory sin entender voltea la mirada cayendo el beso en su boca. Nemo al darse cuenta que beso a Dory donde no debía se aleja asustado.

-Ay Dory disculpa yo no quería…- Se disculpa Nemo avergonzado. Marlín evita no reír lleno de ternura por el beso accidental disimulándolo tapándose ligeramente su boca con una aleta.

-No te preocupes Nemo, eres muy tierno, ven aquí- Le dice Dory nerviosa aun, acercándose a él para darle un abrazo pero al escuchar que el maestro Raya comenzó a cantar se disculpó nuevamente con Dory nadando rápidamente al grupo de amigos que agradeció mentalmente nadie lo vio –Ay, no te pongas así, Marlín di algo- Pidió Dory apenada.

-Si yo me meto solo se avergonzara más, te hare recordar más tarde que hables con el- Dice Marlín –Quiero ir a la anemona a cepillarme ¿Vamos al vecindario?-.

-Oh no puedo- Se disculpa Dory avergonzada –Tengo que ir a la clase de Hank a ayudarlo-.

-¿Cómo recuerdas eso?-.

-Estaba muy emocionada desde ayer por eso, no podría olvidarlo jamás- Le dice animada Dory –Nos vemos cuando recojas a Nemo-.

Dory le sonríe gentilmente antes de seguir nadando. Bailey se acerca lentamente a Marlín con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hasta tu propio hijo te atrasa- Le dice riendo. Marlín estaba a punto de decir algo pero se quedó atónito cuando levanto la vista y vio coqueteando a Abby con Raya, el nervioso por los coqueteos de Abby se alejaba nervioso pidiéndole que no haga nada porque estaban en la escuela. Ella rio dulcemente y le dio planto un beso dejándolo paralizado.

 _-Pero si el maestro Raya los llamo hace rato-_ Pensó Marlín confundido. Voltea para ver a los niños, ellos estaban jugando en los alrededores aun jugando totalmente indiferentes de lo que había pasado. Al nadar un poco arriba pudo notar a Bailey boquiabierto sin saber cómo reaccionar. Raya le sonríe a la beluga mujer y le devuelve el beso, alejándose para volver a cantar llamando así a los niños nuevamente.

-Creo que los dejare solos para que hablen- Dice Marlín alejándose, quería decir unas palabras para tranquilizarlo pero no era bueno en ello. Tampoco había algo para justificar lo que paso o intentar hacerlo ver que lo que vio no era verdad. Pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos así que siguió nadando de nuevo a su casa. Bailey asintió acercándose nervioso y con cólera a Abby.

-Hola- Le dice.

-Ay, hola Bay- Dice nerviosa Abby -¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?-.

-Recién llego- Miente –Pase a ver a mi hermano Hank un rato, a ver qué tal le va con su nueva auxiliar-.

-Sí, Dorothy y él lo harán genial, ojala le diga sus sentimientos pronto- Dice dulcemente Abby -¿Y en verdad viniste a ver a Hank o a mí?-.

-Ambos- Dice Bailey con una ligera sonrisa –Bueno iré a verlos-.

-Y-yo tengo que enseñar a mis niños al otro lado- Tartamudea nerviosa, agacha un poco la cabeza al sentirse culpable y se aleja nadando. Bailey estaba muy molesto en estos momentos, quería decirle muchas cosas a Abby en estos momentos pero en si solo salían. Aun no eran novios, pero aun así pensó que por respeto no debía salir con otros chicos o al menos no besarlos y aún más si ese otro se había casado hace poco. Tenía que decirle a Hank para que le dé un consejo porque esto era más grave que solo perder una apuesta, sabía que estaba mal que haya besado a un hombre con esposa.

Un grupo de niños cercanos jugaban a unos metros del grupo de Raya, Abby les dijo que ellos eran más inquietos así que había que tener más carácter con ellos.

-Estoy nerviosa- Comenta Dory con una ligera sonrisa.

-Tranquila, pequeña- Dice Hank tocándole la cabeza con su tentáculo –Solo no hagas nada que pueda hacer que hagan desorden ¿Si?-.

Dory asiente antes de que ambos sigan nadando hacia ellos. Dory al ver tantas caras nuevas se siente rara, usualmente veía niños de cinco a ocho pero estos eran de unos doce a quince. Unos casi adolescentes, Dory no recordaba nada de ella a esa edad por lo que no sabía cómo hacerlos comportarse ni si les gustaba jugar. Los niños al ver al nuevo profesor se sentaron a su costado dejando de hablar de hablar al instante.

-Buenos días niños- Saluda Hank tratando de mantenerse serio –Soy su maestro para los viernes de psicología, ya que son jóvenes necesitan aprender de autocontrol y conocimiento de ustedes como para los demás- Explica Hank, le extraño porque ese grupo de niños estaba tranquilo –Yo no pedí que me cambien, yo no quise que me cambien de clase, pero si tienen algún problema podemos ir al director y nos quejamos- Dice en sentido de broma provocando que los niños rían. Dory se coloca tras ellos para verlos desde atrás más relajada.

-Ella es Dory y está en prueba para ser Auxiliar- Presenta Hank, los niños voltean y asienten antes de volver a prestar atención al maestro. Pasaron unas horas y a pesar que Hank no fue muy dinámico ningún niño dejo de prestar atención o hacer alguna travesura. Algo le extraño aun, continuo su clase cuando un niño levanto la aleta, Abby le advirtió que estaba prohibido salir durante las clases así que trato de ignorar. Cuando volvió estirar la aleta, Hank suspiro y detuvo su clase.

-Disculpe la interrupción Maestro H-03 pero tengo un malestar estomacal ¿Puede darme permiso de ir a la enfermería?-

-Por supuesto- Dice Hank asombrado, nunca espero ver a un niño pidiendo salir tan educadamente. Ni que se hayan tomado la molestia de investigar el código de los maestros –Señorita Dory, acompáñelo a la enfermería, por favor-.

Hank continuo la clase tranquilamente, hasta había planeado como tenerlos tranquilos por si se inquietaban haciéndoles preguntas pero no hizo falta, todo el tiempo estuvieron tranquilos. Acabo la clase y los niños agotados seguían escuchando la clase algo cansado hasta el final, asustados uno levanto la aleta.

-Maestro H-03 disculpe la interrupción pero quería preguntar si el debate de esta lección será hoy o el lunes, porque hoy ya hay poco tiempo- Le pregunto un pez payaso.

-No se preocupe, será para la próxima clase, pueden investigar más si lo desean- Respondió Hank extrañado, los niños soltaron un suspiro de alivio pero aún no se movían pese a que ya acabaron las clases –Acabo la clase niños, pueden retirarse- Vuelve a decir aun extrañado del comportamiento de los niños. Ellos se retiran, algunos entre ellos conversan aun cerca y otros se retiran a buscar a sus hermanos menores. Hank trata de no perderlos de vista nadando cerca. Se pone tenso cuando siente un tentáculo tocarle los suyos-.

-¿Qué te parecieron mis perfectos niños?- Pregunta una voz femenina.

-Robóticos pero muy bien educados- Responde Hank volteando para quedar cara a cara con Bia. Ella sonríe al ver a algunos niños acercarse a ella para saludarla. Dory regresa con el niño que pidió ir a la enfermería acercándose a los maestros.

-Maestro H-03 lo lamento, perdí esta clase por mi malestar estomacal pero ¿Podría pedirle recuperar estas clases? Mis padres no tendrían problemas en pagarle-.

-Hola Jimmy ¿No saludas a tu maestra?- Pregunta Bia con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-Lo lamento señorita Bia, buenas tardes-.

-Sabes que no se permiten que los niños contraten a los maestros a no ser que sean en cantidad ósea toda la clase ¿No?-

-Lo sé pero…-

-No me gustan los peros y lo sabes, pero por esta ves ve a hablar con el maestro Tortuga, seguro te dará un pase para que recuperes la clase con los de turno noche- Le dice, el niño agradecido le sonríe y se retira.

-Ay Hank, el niño estaba muy mal- Dice Dory.

-Jimmy se enferma por estar nadando en las aletas de los mamíferos acuáticos, por divertirse no puede perder clases- Dice Bia.

-Me dijeron que estos niños eran muy inquietos-.

-Lo sé, pero como eran tu primer día pensé en cambiarte de clase, para que no seas un desastre con tu niña pez cirujano- Dice Bia cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso es muy amable, gracias, Bia- Dice Hank abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Dije "para que no seas un desastre" no me lo agradezcas- Vuelve a decir burlonamente.

-Igual, gracias- Dice Hank acariciando su cabeza con su tentáculo. Bia vuelve a repetirle que lo hizo solo por lastima pero Hank seguía tranquilamente así que se retiró a buscar a su abuelo Tortuga. Hank pide a Dory acompañarla a caminar a su casa y ella asiente pero caminan en silencio. El pulpo no tiene idea cuando se formó el incómodo silencio que sabía que era impropio de ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunta Hank incómodo.

-Es muy amable- Dice Dory nerviosa.

-Seguro se sintió mal al botarnos así y decidió hacer su buena acción día- Le explica Hank –Aunque no le dura mucho-.

-Oh- Dice Dory riendo un poco con nerviosismo, nadaba aun en silencio cuando vio al niño pez payaso de la clase al parecer en una cita con una damisela de rayas blancas -¡Nemo!- Exclama Dory al recordar lo que sucedió en la mañana.

-No es Nemo, Dory- dice Hank –Es un niño de la clase de hoy-.

El pez payaso se acerca a su maestro nervioso, acompañado de la damisela.

-M-maestro, Señorita J-02 ella es mi novia Sarita, mis padres saben de ella y están de acuerdo- Le explica avergonzado a su maestro. Hank asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, sigan nadando niños- Dice Hank. Los niños asienten felices y siguen su camino.

-No, no me refiero a que recordé a Nemo- Explica Dory, luego le explica a Hank lo poco que recuerda haciendo que Hank se reía sin poder controlarse.

-Ay Dory eso no se hace, tu estas saliendo conmigo- Bromea Hank achinando los ojos pero al ver que Dory hablaba enserio se calma –Ya niña, dijiste que reaccionaste bien si no te asustaste todo estará fresh, mira- Intenta explicar –Dices que él dice que te ve como si fueras su mama, dile que los padres besan a sus hijos así y es muy común-.

-Lo sé pero ¿Y si me evita?-.

-Solo dile lo que te salga de tu corazón- Le dice Hank dándole un acercándola a él con sus tentáculos como si fuera un abrazo. Dory entiende lo que quiere hacer y se acerca a el abrazándolo como otras veces –Ahora es un buen momento-.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que íbamos a salir ya sabes…- Dice Dory nerviosa por ser la que menciono eso. El pulpo siente que sus corazones laten más rápido al escuchar eso, no pudo creer que ella fuera la que preguntara primero, ella fue la que dio un paso y eso le gustó mucho –Oh, hoy no pequeña, estaré un poco ocupado unos días-.

-Am está bien- Dice Dory con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿Vas a salir con Bia… o Abby o Raya y el Ma.. o quizás todos juntos salgan a algún lugar?- Dice Dory, al darse cuenta que no lo dijo bien se golpea ligeramente la aleta con la cabeza –No me refiero salir en una cita sino de amigos… no- Intenta explicar Dory agachando la mirada al sentir que dijo algo que no debía. Hank achina los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, le pareció muy tierno haberla visto tan nerviosa o de alguna manera celosa aunque sin imaginar porque. Le acaricia la cabeza y se acerca nadando hacia ella, la pez cirujano se queda quieta esperando otra cosa al parecer, pero Hank cree haber visto mal y se aleja un poco de ella.

-Saldré con Bailey aunque no a una cita, no saldría con nadie más que no seas tú- Dice Hank suavemente –Es que me va a ayudar, con una sorpresa para ti-.

-¿Enserio? Eso es muy tierno ¿Qué es?- Pregunta Dory emocionada.

-Es sorpresa- Dice Hank feliz que Dory se le haya pasado el "mal humor" que parecía que tenía.

-¿Ni una pista?-

-Nada pequeña- Responde Hank suavemente –Ahora ve y pasa toda la tarde con Nemo y Marlín- Dice tranquilamente. Ya habían llegado al vecindario y Hank se alejaba nadando hacia la superficie al parecer para buscar a Bailey.

-Hank- Llama Dory nerviosa. Hank voltea de nuevo en dirección a la pez cirujano que parece mucho más nerviosa aun –Nada, nada ya se me olvido- Vuelve a decir avergonzada.

-Dory, lamento si las clases no te parecieron muy interesantes- Se disculpa Hank –Es que estarás a prueba unas semanas y estas bajo mi responsabilidad, cuando ese periodo acabe hare que te pongan en todas las clases con Nemo ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Oh, no te preocupes, me divertí mucho viendo un montón de niños tan educados- Dice Dory animada, estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero callo al sentirse avergonzada.

-El lunes enseñaremos a Nemo- Dice Hank dejando a Dory exageradamente emocionada. Se despide de ella de nuevo y nada de nuevo hacia la superficie pero vuelve de nuevo nervioso-.

-Espera- Dicen al unísono. Avergonzados evitan mirarse. Dory ríe un poco nerviosamente.

-Ya se me olvido, que tonta- Dice Dory rascándose con la aleta su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo -¿Tu que ibas a decir?-.

-Ya se me olvide también- Se excusó. Hank vuelve a despedirse esta vez un poco más rápido de Dory dejándola perpleja, ella antes de llamar a Nemo en la anemona fue a ver un rato a sus padres, quería resolver esta confusión antes de resolver la otra. Al parecer su padre no estaba y su mama descansaba un rato allí.

-Dory- Saluda su madre alegremente –Primera vez que vienes temprano, ¿No iras a ver a Nemo?-

-Mama, me siento celosa- Murmura Dory agachando la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Ay Dory, mi niña, cuéntame más o menos que te puso así ¿Es por tu amigo pulpo con el que sales no?- Pregunta suavemente su mama.

-No recuerdo bien, solo que- Dice Dory moviéndose bastante en el interior de su casa de coral –Ella fue amable con él y pues Hank le agradeció, estaba feliz entonces de la nada me sentí un poco enojada y lo olvide un rato pero me sentía molesta sin saber porque, y como no tuvimos una cita y él vive con ella y los otros maestros me dieron celos que este mas con ella que conmigo-.

-No tienes que estar celosa solo por eso- Le dice Jenny –Solo estaba agradecido con ella, debes entenderlo, además aun no le das una respuesta ¿No?-.

-No-.

-Entonces si sentiste celos ¿Sientes algo por el?-.

-No lo sé-.

-Bueno, no lo confundas más- Dice Jenny –Piensa bien si te gusta y dale una respuesta, también estarás confundidas pero solo debes escuchar a tu corazón-.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hago?-.

-Te darás cuenta sola, hija- Dice Jenny suavemente.

-Gracias mama- Dice Dory dándole un abrazo –Repíteme eso en las noches, debo ver a Nemo- Pide la pez cirujano. Jenny asiente y Dory sale de su casa para ir a la de sus vecinos. Al parecer charlaban dentro de la anemona, recordando esta vez la desagradable sensación cuando la anemona le pica, opta por gritar.

-¡Marlín!¡Nemo!- Llama desde afuera. Los peces payasos la escuchan y salen. Nemo aun nervioso nada torpemente evitando mirarla.

-Dory, lo siento por lo que paso en la mañana- Vuelve a decir Nemo avergonzado. Comenzó a tartamudear algunas cosas sin sentido, Marlín iba a tranquilizarlo pero Dory nado hacia Nemo y le dio un dio un beso sin alejarse junto su cara con la de el como una especie de caricia. Ambos se sonrieron. Marlín pasó de estar sorprendido a estar conmovido por verlos así. Nunca había visto tan feliz a Nemo, de alguna manera si siempre había estado feliz pero de alguna manera su mirada era especial, como de un niño queriendo que su madre le de cariño. Dory se alejó con una cálida sonrisa.

-No tienes por qué estar así Nemo, es normal que las familias se besen- Le explica Dory evitando el nerviosismo para calmarlo –Así que estate tranquilo, cariño- Pide Dory dejando a Nemo finalmente tranquilo. Asiente con una sonrisa.

-Pero con una condición- Dice Nemo.

-¿Cuál?- Dice Dory animada.

-Besa a mi papa, como dices que las familias se besan- Dice Nemo inocentemente.

-Oh no, Nemo, puedo tener problemas con Hank- Le dice Marlín.

-Bien- Dice Dory con una sonrisa. Antes que Marlín reaccionara la pez cirujano toco suavemente sus aletas con las de él y se acercó a su rostro, plantándole un beso muy cerca de su boca. El pez payaso se quedó paralizado al verla sonreír y alejarse para dirigirse de nuevo a su hijo. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago pero decidió ignorarlo volviendo hacia ellos para no parecer nervioso –Listo, Nemo-.

-Pero no fue en la boca, yo te bese accidentalmente en la boca- Dice Nemo burlonamente, estaba bromeando, sabía que no podía pedir tanto pero se sintió más tranquilo al ver a Dory hacer eso.

-Ay cariño, es que tú y yo tenemos un lazo más fuerte que con Marlín- Bromea Dory en un susurro cerca de Nemo quien ríe por la ocurrencia.

-Oigan, escuche eso- Se queja Marlín. Los tres ríen un rato fuera de la anemona, Nemo empieza a contarles emocionado como se divirtió en el viaje de campo con el maestro Raya. Pasaron mucho rato conversando.

-Tengo una idea- Exclama Dory emocionada -¿Por qué no salimos los tres este fin de semana a ver a las tortugas?-

-¡Si!- Dice Nemo emocionado.

-Nada de corrientes- Ordena Marlín ganándose quejas de la espiga azul y su hijo –Además me mareo-.

-Vamos Marlín- Insiste Dory –Solo los tres, será divertido-.

-¿De verdad solo los tres?- Pregunta Nemo.

-Sip, solo nosotros- Vuelve a decir Dory animada.

-Bueno…- Se anima Marlín sonriendo un poco –Supongo que podemos ir y volver el domingo en la tarde-.

-Siiii- Exclaman felices Dory y Nemo dando vueltas por todos lados.

-Mama, me voy a ver a mis amigas las tortugas, vuelvo el domingo en la tarde- Grita Dory –Voy con Marlín y Nemo-.

-Está bien, mi niña- Dice Jenny con voz cantarina –Cuídate mucho-.

-Vámonos- Dice Dory adelantándose animada.

-¿Ahora?- Pregunta Marlín –Son las cuatro anochecerá pronto-.

-Tranquilo, Crush se encuentra cerca de aquí con Chiki- Dice Nemo tomando la aleta de su padre para guiarlo.

-Andando- Dice Dory tomando la aleta de Nemo del otro lado ligeramente. Lo suficiente para no dificultarle su aleta "feliz"

* * *

 **Los personajes de Buscando a Nemo y Buscando a Dory no me pertenecen, me pertenecen: Bia, abby, el sr Tortuga y uno que otro estudiante no importante en la historia xD Por cierto un de poco pedófila se añadió a la historia okno xD me parece algo muy inocente eso, yo en lo personal beso a mi primito de cuatro años de trompita, ya le habían enseñado sus padres, lo siento si alguien se ofende o piense que no es adecuado aunque para mi es algo normal de hecho mi primito me enseño yo estaba palteadasa xD claro que sus padres le explican que no se besa a cualquier extraño y todo eso… espero que aya sido de su agrado este capítulo, déjame un comentario o una crítica constructiva estaré feliz de leerla ^^**

 **Posdata: No hay por ningún motivo Nemo x Dory xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Se acumulan los sentimientos**

 _-¿Qué me pasa?_ \- Piensa preocupado Marlín, desde hace dos días viajaban con Crush y Chiqui junto a las otras tortugas, no había hecho nada más que evitar a Dory, desde ese beso en la mejilla que le dio no pudo evitar sentirse muy nervioso cuando ella lo miraba y lo tocaba. Sabía que no tenía porque, después de todo ella solo lo hizo para que Nemo deje de estar incomodo por el accidental beso. Ahora Nemo era feliz y jugaba junto con Dory y las demás tortugas mientras regresaban del viaje en la CAO. Ellos jugaban lejos mientras el trataba de no "alimentar a los peces" sujetándose de Crush.

-Papa ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con preocupación Nemo acercándose a su lado.

-Solo estoy mareado- Responde Marlín -¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien con Dory?-.

-Oh, estoy feliz desde que le dije a Dory como me sentía, siento que- Hizo una pausa para sonreír –No se… que la distancia entre los dos se ha hecho más corta-.

-Eso es bueno- Dice Marlín fingiendo una sonrisa –Ve a jugar, que llegaremos pronto-.

Nemo asiente con una sonrisa y vuelve hacia el grupo de tortugas y Dory que jugaban a unos metros. El pequeño pez payaso decide no insistirle a su padre aunque si había notado su extraño alejamiento de Dory en estos dos días. Supuso que era por los mareos que tenía al viajar.

 _-Y yo siento que la distancia entre los dos, se hace más grande-_ Piensa Marlín.

-Medusin, quería preguntarte algo- Comenta Crush ladeando su cabeza para verlo.

-Si dime- Responde Marlín algo nervioso.

-¿Todo bien con la azulita?- Pregunta Crush incomodo –Es que los veo distanciados-.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que todo está bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Digo, no hemos hablado mucho porque está disfrutando el viaje jugando junto a Nemo y los otros niños ¡Si, eso!-

-¿Enserio?- Vuelve a preguntar Crush –Pensé que te peleaste con la azulita o algo, como ella se intenta acercar y evitas mirarla-.

-¿Hice eso? Que grosero de mi parte, no me había dado cuenta- Dice Marlín nervioso.

-Noto que estas confundido por ella ¿No quieres contarle a Crush?- Dice relajado Crush.

-Es que, es como dices solo estoy confundido porque veras, me dio un beso en la mejilla y comencé a sentirme extraño a su lado- Le explica Marlín algo dudoso.

-Oh, no me digas que te gusta la azulita- Dice Crush emocionado, Marlín se exalto asustado que Dory aya escuchado –Eso es genial- Esta vez le susurro guiñándole un ojo.

-No me gusta Dory- Le aclaro.

-Pero si dices que te sientes nervioso con ella después de eso, deja de negarlo no es algo malo- Intenta calmarlo.

-Bueno en primer lugar, si me siento raro puede ser solo porque me tomo por sorpresa _(no ha sido besado por una chica por casi una década xD)_ Segundo, es imposible que me guste ella digo es tan… infantil, no es mi tipo. Tercero, ella ya está saliendo con alguien-.

La tortuga se queda pensativa un rato pensando cómo responderle.

-Primero, así pasa cuando uno se enamora, no necesariamente a primera vista a veces solo te das cuenta en algún momento, segundo ¿Cómo sería tu chica perfecta entonces?...-

-Para serte sincero- Le interrumpe Marlin -Solo me e enamorado una vez en mi vida, de mi difunta esposa, fue amor a primera vista, así que no podría decirte que se mucho sobre el amor pero sé que, no podría enamorarme de ella, digo la veo como una niña a la que cuidar. Coral era tranquila, divertida, sencilla… y muy madura-.

-Entiendo lo que sucede, es que te has puesto como estereotipo de chica ideal a tu esposa- Dice Crush –Te diré algo, las mujeres no son iguales, y los sentimientos tampoco, digo, los sentimientos cambian, puede que hayas amado mucho a tu esposa pero ella ya no está aquí, en la vida vas a encontrar a una igual a ella y no trates de hacerlo tampoco, a veces uno vuelve a enamorarse de la chica que menos piensa-.

Marlín se queda en silencio pensativo, no podía creer que ese sentimiento sea de nuevo el amor ¿Era correcto? ¿Qué tal si solo se confundió por que fue desprevenido? Amor sentía cuando vio lo atractiva que era Coral y decidió a enamorarla ¿Cierto? Cuando ella acepto rápidamente casarse con él y vivir juntos. Amor era cuando imaginaba un futuro a su lado. Por otro lado, Dory, al principio la vio como una chica molesta por olvidarse de las cosas, al conocerla mejor le agarro cariño, ella le trajo de nuevo a Nemo, se convirtió en su mejor amiga, su compañía y últimamente como una figura maternal para Nemo ya que él lo quiso así. Se sentía nervioso cada vez que ella lo quería ver desde ese beso en la mejilla ¿Y si solo era lo mismo que sintió Nemo? Sería imposible porque Nemo se asustó porque fue en la boca y a él solo un beso en la mejilla.

La mirada del pez payaso se posa en Dory, que juega alegremente con los niños. Ella al sentir su mirada en ella, le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe provocando que Marlín quite la mirada de ella sonrojado.

-Dices que no te gusta la azulita pero mira tu cara- Dice Crush en tono de broma riendo.

-No te rías- Se enoja.

-Okey, okey pero dime ¿En verdad estas seguro que no sientes nada por ella?- Le pregunta seriamente mientras Marlín trata de ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

* * *

Luego de un largo día ordenando todo para la sorpresa de Dory, exhaustos del largo viaje Bailey y Hank llegaron a la cueva de los maestros y descansaron un rato. La beluga noto que no había nadie más en la cueva, por lo que decidió que era hora de hablar con su amigo.

-Ahora que no hay nadie en tu casa, debo decirte algo, pero no sé cómo-.

-Solo suéltalo, tiene que ver con mi hermanita Abby ¿No?- Dice Hank con mirada seria tocando con sus tentáculos la cabeza de Bailey -¿Te duele aquí? Puede que te estén creciendo unos cuernos-.

-Ja ja que gracioso- Dice Bailey haciéndose el aburrido –Sabes, cuando te conocí creí que eras muy gruñón pero ahora haces muchas bromas-.

-Es que ella me hizo vivir de nuevo, ya sabes por Brisa, me hizo volver al océano y hice muchos amigos-.

-La banda de profesores ¿He?-.

-Oh claro, pero tú eres el mejor "mi hermano", por si acaso- Le aclara.

-Ay no nos pongamos sentimentales- Pide Bailey fingiendo ganas de llorar –Dejemos el drama a las niñas-.

-Dices eso pero si no lo aclaraba ibas a comenzar a hacer una de tus escenas- Bromea –Ya dime quien se te adelanto con Abby-

-¿Lo quieres saber en verdad? Es algo grave- Pregunta incomodo, el pulpo asiente –No para mi digo, solo salíamos no éramos novios aun, pero la vi besándose con Raya-.

Hank abre los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-Él tiene esposa- Comenta Bailey al ver que Hank no responde.

-Cierto, Abby y Raya antes eran pareja- Dice Hank al salir de su asombro dejando a Bailey boquiabierto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-Pregunta exaltado.

-Tranquilo, no te lo dije porque pensé que la harías olvidarlo- Explica –Escucha, ellos fueron novios muchos años, Abby era una estudiante y Raya el maestro-

-¡¿Qué?!- Le interrumpe exaltado Bailey –¡¿Abby se metió con un hombre casado?!

-¡No! No fue así- Dice Hank –En ese tiempo Abby era adolescente y Raya maestro joven y estaba soltero, se enamoraron y ella decidió estudiar para maestra, empezaron convivir juntos aquí, en la cueva de maestros pero no funciono, Abby era muy coqueta y Raya quería a una mujer más tranquila, que le diera hijos… la cambio por una de su misma especie, Abby le dijo que estaba bien si lo hacía feliz, su mujer no sabe nada de eso, decidimos mantenerlo en secreto, como la trajo a vivir aquí…-.

-No puedo creerlo- Dice Bailey.

-Ya sabes ella decide siempre la felicidad de los demás por sobre ella, pero cambia de opinión fácilmente y le gusta que los chicos estén tras de ella-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo pensé que ella era…-

-Sí, linda y todo eso- Le interrumpe Hank de nuevo –Mira hermano, yo quería que tú le demuestres que puede volver a enamorarse de nuevo, pero de verdad. ¿No me vas a negar que es hermosa y perfecta para ti? Y además de tu misma especie, si la enamoras pueden llegar a tener hijos juntos-.

-Entiendo- Dice Bailey más tranquilo –Pero ver que sería capaz de destruir una relación, eso no es nada lindo-.

-Hablare con Raya respecto a eso y tu piensa en lo que te dije-.

-Es que sabía que era coqueta, pero de ahí a meterse en una relación, no quisiera estar con una chica así-

-Entre nosotros, para mí una chica que es infiel no sirve, hablando claramente, no, aunque sea mi "hermanita" pero estoy seguro que si alguien le demostrara el amor de verdad, ella cambiaria-.

-No sé si quiero hacerlo- Admite.

-No tienes que, solo piénsalo- Dice Hank –Y ayúdame rápido con esto-.

-¿Enserio harías esto por Dory?- Pregunta Hank –Digo, es linda, te ayudo y todo eso pero… no sé. Si fuera tú me fijaría en Bia, es de tu especie y tiene esa mirada bonita-.

Hank ríe divertido.

-Nah, ella es como la hermana fastidiosa para mí, además una vez me dijo que nunca la vea de esa forma o me partirá la cara-.

-Ay, ya te rechazo-.

-Rechazo seria si hubiera querido algo con ella, solo le pregunte si quería volver conmigo a casa ya que no estaban el resto de maestros y la loca se exalto como si le hubiera dicho algo indecente. Me grito eso, claro que me burle de ella y le dije que no quería nada con ella, me golpeo después de eso- Explico Hank –Aunque sus ojasos rasgados si son muy lindos-.

-Gracias- Dijo sin emoción alguna Bia apareciendo tras el entrando a la cueva hacia su habitación, Hank se puso nervioso y vio molesto a Bailey.

-A mí no me mires, no sabía que estaba allí-.

-Lo que sea, ya es tarde debes irte, idiota- Dijo Hank empujándolo hacia afuera. Bailey rio un poco por su reacción y decidió fastidiar un poco.

-¿Te quieres quedar solo con la chica?- Pregunta Bailey ocasionando que Hank lo mire mal por los nervios –Ya, ya me voy no te enojes- Dice saliendo de la cueva. Hank no pudo decirle ni una palabra por los nervios que sentía en ese momento. Sabía que Bia podía pensar mal por un cumplido. Se tensa al sentir que Bia roza sus tentáculos con lo de él, se aleja asustado por el contacto inesperado y ella ríe por la reacción de Hank.

-No hagas eso, me da nervios- Pide Hank tratando de disimular estar tranquilo.

-Pero es muy divertido ver cómo te tensas y la cara que pones- Dice Bia serena.

-Eres una sádica- Le acusa.

-Gracias- Mascullo sarcásticamente.

-Bia, sobre lo que dije…-

-Está bien, solo fue un tonto cumplido- Le interrumpe Bia –Uno que no debí escuchar, todo bien-.

-Creí que reaccionarias mal-.

-Solo reacciono mal cuando me contradicen- Le explica serena –Pero ¿Enserio crees que tengo ojos bonitos?- Pregunta desviando la mirada. Hank ríe para sí mismo al ver la reacción de su amiga, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto- Dice relajando sus parpados –Digo, son muy lindos-.

-Ya veo ¿Y esa mirada?-.

-¿Qué tiene?-.

-Nada, solo que siempre haces ese gesto-.

-Lo hago sin darme cuenta- Le explica –Bueno fue un largo día, creo que ya me iré a dormir-.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Preguntas algo que ya sabes, Bia- Dice con un poco de molestia.

-Pensé que cuando nos dijiste que irías con Bailey a las orillas del mar para hacerle una sorpresa a la mocosa era una mentira para prepararte mejor para la junta de maestros de la próxima semana-.

-No, de verdad estaba con Bailey haciéndole una sorpresa a la moc… digo a Dory- Dijo nerviosamente al ver que no le había dado nada de gracia, es más estaba enojada.

-Hank, estamos a una semana, siempre vamos mi abuelo Tortuga y yo, no sé qué tiene contigo pero le caes bien y decidió dejar que vayas en su lugar, mira tú propuesta para mejorar el aprendizaje de los niños con mnemotecnias está muy bien, si dejas de jugar a enamorar a la niña estoy segura que te ganaras el respeto de todos-.

-Yo se separar mi vida personal de la laboral, Bia- Dice fastidiado.

-Se nota cuando hiciste que la contrataran solo para estar más cerca de ella- Le recuerda.

-En si fue porque le gusta la escuela, aunque su memoria no le ayuda mucho sé que es capaz de cuidar a los niños- Le defiende.

-Casi lo mismo, solo para darle el gusto- Dice Bia fastidiada –De todas formas ¿Por qué quieres estar con una chica tan diferente a ti? Ósea es normal salir con otros de diferentes especies pero ella es como decirlo, muy chiquita, ni siquiera la vas a poder besar-.

-Ya la he besado-.

Por un instante Bia se queda en shock con los ojos abiertos imaginándolo y empieza a reír.

-Deja de imaginarte eso- Pide avergonzado.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpa Bia frotándose los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que derramo al reírse –Aun así creo que es muy chiquita para ti, solo sería un adornito porque admítelo no la vas a poder besar ni abrazar mucho -.

-Eso es verdad, pero aun así ella es muy importante para mí- Dice Hank –Luego que paso lo de Brisa decidí no volver al océano nunca…-

-No de nuevo la historia de Brisa- Pide fastidiada –Ya nos lo has contado miles de veces-.

-Justo cuando yo iba a pasar la vida encerrado en Cleveland para evitar recordarla, me pidió volver a vivir en el océano con ella, más bien me lo ordeno, no sé cómo lo hizo pero ahora que vivo en el océano no la recuerdo con tanta fuerza como antes-.

-Eso es porque te estas centrando en ella, además, me dijiste que amabas enseñar ¿No? Solo tienes otras cosas en mente y creo que tenernos como amigos te ha servido de mucho-.

-Eso es verdad, también son ellos y tu importantes para mí-.

-No quise decir eso- Dijo Bia avergonzada.

-Sé que no, pero igual gracias- Dice Hank acariciando la cabeza de Bia con uno de sus tentáculos. Ella iba a quejarse pero extrañamente no tiene nada que decir, la mirada de Hank le da una sensación de tranquilidad y sin darse cuenta sonríe. Hank piensa para sí mismo que tiene una linda sonrisa, quisiera decírselo pero teme que al hacerlo se le borre la sonrisa y empiece a golpearlo. Además no podía hacerlo, ella pensaría que le está coqueteando y ella dejo bien en claro que no debía hacerlo. Bia se acerca a Hank y se apoya contra el.

-Si, vivía en una pecera en un laboratorio de una universidad en Sydney, desde que naci. Un dia capturaron al señor Tortuga y varios años después me advirtió que iban a experimentar conmigo, asi que hui pero no queria dejarlo solo asi que use mi camuflaje para ayudarlo a salir caminando de ahí, cuando llegamos al mar me dijo que vaya con el, me conto que era maestro y ya que sabia mucho, fácilmente me adaptaría-.

-Debiste sentirte muy sola todos esos años-.

-Aprendí mucho pero no tenía amigos- Hank le sujeta un tentáculo con el de ella -Ya no lo estás-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ya no estás sola digo- Le repite. Bia le sonríe pero no dice nada más. Esta feliz de escucharlo. Ambos se sonríen ignorando el silencio que no resultó incómodo. Hank no sabe si tomar esto como algo mas pero prefiere no decir nada, simplemente no debía confundirse.

-Hank ¿Has visto a Raya?- Pregunta la señora Raya entrando a la cueva proecupada.

-No lo e visto- Responde separándose de Bia un poco incomodo que los aya visto asi. Su mente se centra en que seguro estaba con Abby.

-También estoy aquí- Dice Bia con molestia.

-Seguiré buscando- Le responde a Hank ignorando olímpicamente a Bia. Sale de la cueva sin rumbo fijo .

- _Esa_ es una idiota, está aquí de arrimada y…- Empieza a quejarse.

-Ahora que se fue, tengo que decirte, esos dos están juntos de nuevo creo- Le interrumpe Hank –Abby y Raya digo…- Dice haciéndole señas para que pase más adentro de la cueva para tener más privacidad en ese delicado tema. Bia asiente y lo sigue escuchando con mucha atención lo que cuenta Hank.

* * *

-A mí no me puede gustar Dory- Dice finalmente Marlín.

-Oh, admites que te gusta pero no quieres-

-No, digo que no puedo y que no pasara-.

-Solo estas negándolo, medusin- Le explica Crush –Sentiste cosas cuando te dio un beso en la mejilla, estas nervioso cuando ella se acerca y si te mira te sonrojas como un chiquillo enamorado, cuanto te apuesto a que has estado pensando en ella estos días-.

-Lo admito, estos días me e sentido muy raro y no dejo de pensar en ella- Dijo Marlín poniendo los ojos en blanco al tragar su orgullo –Pero no puedo enamorarme de ella, mira, no sé, no la veo como pareja, solo… dime que hacer para sacármela de la cabeza-.

-Es que eso no se puede, a veces pasa y a veces no- Dice Crush volteando para quedar panza arriba y ver mejor a Marlín –Pero piénsalo, si no te gusta ella ¿Estaría bien si la ves con el otro chico con el que sale?-.

Marlín se queda en silencio de nuevo, sabía que Nemo se sentía celoso porque ahora Dory pasaba más tiempo con Hank que con ellos, a él también le incomodo un poco pero de ahí a sentir celos, no. Pensó cuando vio a Hank dándole un beso, ese extraño dolor en el pecho que sintió al ver eso. Lo irritado que se sentía cuando Dory recordaba el beso y se ponía nerviosa, el beso en la mejilla que le dio y este extraño sentimiento que sentía cuando ella lo miro hace un momento que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Mira medusin, solo tú sabes lo que sientes-.

-No sé cómo me siento-.

-Bueno piénsalo rápido porque otro ya quiere ganarse su corazón- Le recuerda Crush. Marlín asiente y se queda en silencio pensativo, no quiere darle más vueltas al asunto pero al voltear a verla de reojo aun siente muy extraño. ¿Qué significaba ella para él? Aun si fuera verdad no estaría bien sentir eso, Hank era el que se había esforzado tanto en estos días, seria mentira decir que ella no sentía nada por el pulpo, ella le dio la oportunidad de acercarse de esa manera a Hanl y el hacía todo lo posible para que le corresponda, la reacción de Dory cuando él le dio un beso, era como si le gustara Hank ¿Aun así, el seria correspondido?

* * *

Nadaba lo mas pronto posible a la superficie para encontrarse con Destiny, le pidió a los padres de Dory que estén con ella hasta que el volviera y si se hacía de noche que la acompañaran a la superficie para que descansara. Sin embargo no estaba ni cerca. Destiny deambulaba sola, solo quería nadar un rato pensando en cómo olvidarse de lo que sentía por su mejor amigo pero fue interrumpida cuando una figura borrosa se acercarse a ella.

-Destiny, linda, que haces aquí? Estas perdida?- Pregunta preocupada

-La verdad si- Responde Destiny avergonzada-.

-Oh, no te preocupes linda, te llevare hacia Bailey en un segundo- Dice Abby guiñandole el ojo.

-Gracias Abby, eres muy amable- Dice agradecida Destiny.

-Y hablando de Bailey- Empieza Abby nerviosa -Te cuento amiga, el me dijo que ya no podíamos salir más y no porque-.

La beluga hembra pone una expresión triste mientras desvía la mirada.

-Oh, lo siento no me a contado nada-.

-Si pues linda, pensé que decidió dejarlo ahí para pasar más tiempo contigo pero no andas con él-.

-La verdad es que también a estado distante conmigo, pasa mucho tiempo solo-.

-Ah entiendo- Dice Abby -Me harías el favor de preguntarle porque se alejó de mí ¿Si?- Pregunta alegremente.

-Pero no creo que me responda eso, mejor aslo tú- Dice nerviosa.

-Si lo hará linda, por qué no le dirás que hablaste conmigo- Insiste -Por favor linda- Pero al ver la mirada apenada de Destiny se arrepiente -A no ser que ahora que Bailey no está saliendo conmigo quieras intentarlo con él si está bien-.

-No es eso- Dice rápidamente Abby haciendo una mueca de sonrisa -Mira Abby, hagamos esto, yo le diré pero si el me pregunta si fuiste tú le diré que si es que aunque no le diga él sabe cuándo miento-.

-Entiendo tantos años juntos- Dice Abby con una sonrisa triste -Se entienden el uno al otro perfectamente-.

Destiny iba a hablar pero vieron a Bailey acercarse a ellas. La beluga hembra y la tiburón ballena se miraron entre sí en complicidad.

-En verdad no puedes estar quieta un rato?- Pregunta fastidiado Bailey.

-Lo siento- Dice Destiny -Es que me pareció ver un barco y me aleje por precaución.

-Me estas mintiendo- Dice Bailey enarcando una ceja.

-Ay ya dime como lo sabes- Se quejó Destiny exageradamente

-Jamás, ahora dime que paso mujer- Exigió Bailey.

 _-Que lindos, se conocen bien, se llevan bien, tienen tanta confianza como para pelear sin sentido...-_ Piensa Abby recordando cómo era feliz con Raya, aún tenían confianza pero se alejaron por su esposa. Sin duda los mejores amigos siempre serán más cercanos que la pareja, y si los mejores amigos también son pareja sería perfecto.

Aun peleaban Destiny y Bailey, Abby sonrió para sí misma y se acercó a Destiny.

-Olvida lo que te dije linda, no le preguntes nada- Le susurra guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias por traerla, Abby- Dice Bailey fingiendo recién haber notado su presencia. Abby asintió con una sonrisa tierna y antes de contestar Bailey ya había jalado a Destiny para dejarla atrás. La tiburón ballena le extraño la actitud de su amigo, le hablaba de una sorpresa que al parecer Hank haría para Dory pero no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, todo lo que tenía en su cabeza era porque actuaba así Bailey.

-Y entonces Hank me hizo usar la ecolocación y cuando volvimos les hicimos una broma a unos pescadores, fue muy gracioso primero salí yo y... ¡Destiny! No me estas escuchando- Le reclama al notar que no le prestaba atención.

-Oh, lo siento- Dice Destiny con una sonrisa, la beluga la mira extrañada por su actitud. En verdad quería saber porque decidió alejarse de Abby, estaba muy entusiasmado con ella como para alejarse sin ninguna razón -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-De hecho ya lo hiciste- Bromeó Bailey, Destiny lo mira con molestia para que lo tome enserió - Si, si puedes-.

-¿Porque te alejaste de Abby?- Pregunta tímidamente - Digo creí que le ibas a decir para que sea tu novia-.

-Espera- Le Interrumpe -¿Abby te contó? ¿Te mando a hablar conmigo?-.

-Oh no, no digo sí, pero se arrepintió me dijo que ya no te pregunte nada-.

-Te responderé solo a ti- Dijo Bailey -Es que le iba a decir pero la vi besándose con... con otro chico… uno que tenía novia-.

-¿Enserió? Entonces porque actúa tan tranquila- Dijo un poco exaltada Destiny, la beluga suspiro de alivio cuando ella no pregunto quién era el chico.

-No sé, supongo que no funciono o algo así, ella no sabe que la vi por eso actúa tan tranquila- Dice Bailey divertido, Destiny siente enojo, le molesto mucho que Abby besara a alguien más y le haya pedido que hable con Bailey –Admito que me gusto porque es de mi especie y es muy linda pero ya no importa, enserio, no estoy molesto-.

-¿Enserió? Yo estaría furiosa-.

-Al inicio lo estaba pero ya no me afecta, no era la chica que creí, yo quiero una chica buena, dulce, divertida, fiel y linda… Como tú- Dijo dejando a Destiny con una gran sonrisa pero rápidamente se le desvaneció para no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-Y claro, debe ser de tu especie, ¿no?-.

-Nah, no me importaría que no sea de mi especie- Dice Bailey

-¿Qué hay del tamaño?- Pregunta Destiny pensando que ese era el problema con ella.

-Nah, normal si es más grande que yo- Responde Bailey -Pero que sea como te dije, espero poder encontrar una chica así pronto-.

-Déjame ver ¿Una chica buena, divertida y fiel como yo además no te importaría si no fuera de tu especie y además que no importa si es más grande que tú?- Pregunta Destiny no creyendo lo que escucha.

-Así es- Responde Bailey.

-Bailey- Llama Destiny relajando los párpados -¿Enserió no tienes idea de dónde encontrar una chica así?

-Ni idea-.

-Eres un idiota-.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunta haciéndose el ofendido - No puedes estar ni un día sin insultarme-.

-Ay por nada- Dice un poco exaltada - Me iré a dormir de una vez- Trata de calmarse pero no puede, en verdad no creía que él podía ser tan tonto. Pensó que tal vez lo hacía para fastidiar o solo eso significaba que nunca la vería de esa forma.

* * *

 _Okay, solo diré que la pareja principal iba a ser desde el inicio MarlinxDory pero es algo más lento llegar a eso XD Digo Marlín recién empieza a darse cuenta que ve a Dory con otros ojos, tardara un poco, digo el aún está negando sus sentimientos. Y en cuanto al DoryxHank como ya lo notaron Hank fue un poco más rápido que Marlín en notar lo que siente y ya se a adelantado y logro algunos resultados XD Espero que les guste como se desarrolla la trama ¿Con quién quisieran que se quede Dory? Okey okey casi todo el mundo quiere que se quede con Marlín lo se e.e Si shippeo a Dory y Marlín pero cuando vi la segunda película también sentí algo especial entre Hank y Dory. Habrá de ambos pero Dory solo ama a uno y lo descubrirá o recordara con el tiempo xD_

 _Mientras tanto con Destiny y Bailey… ¿Bueno que les pareció? ¿Y los personajes segundarios son de su agrado? Mejor dejo de preguntar xD_

Y para Danae lo siento pero nunca e visto Steven universe, no me mates ¿Si? QnQ espero que mis fics sean de tu agrado y gracias por recomendarme la página que me comentaste, hubiera deseado escribirlo en imbox pero está en anónimo tus comentarios, igual gracias por comentar y si seguire todos mis fanfics. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Cada vez te siento mas cerca**

Ese día Marlin se negó a aceptar sus sentimientos, era mucho para él. Cuando llegaron de nuevo al vecindario, no se atrevió a ver la cara a Dory. Simplemente quiso meterse en la cabeza que como todos daban por hecho que podía pasar algo más con Dory, el termino creyéndoselo. Fue fácil ignorarla, ella estuvo con Nemo y los otros niños todo el dia. Cuando llego la hora de volver sus padres ya la estaban esperando. Se fue directo a dormir junto a Nemo. Las horas pasaban mientras Marlín no pegaba un ojo aun, antes que se diera cuenta faltaba menos de un hora para que amanezca. En verdad debía proponerse volver a hablar con Dory como siempre. Decide salir a despejarse la mente afuera, pero antes de salir nota que Dory dormía plácidamente. Esta tranquila, no ronca como otras veces. Sin querer se le escapa una sonrisa pero se le borra cuando vio a Hank acercarse a ella. Le pareció muy extraño que venga a estas horas de la noche. Nota que Hank toca ligeramente a Dory para que despierte.

-¿Hank? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Dory confundida. Se limpia los ojos con las aletas para ver si era real, al parecer si porque seguía viendo a Hank fuera de su casa. Le hace una seña para que salga de su casa de Coral y ella obedece un poco extrañada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano- Pregunta Dory.

-Es un secreto, ven- Le susurra, ella ríe un poco y Hank la toma entre sus tentáculos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunta emocionada. Hank le sonríe y van hacia la superficie donde los estaba esperando. Dory le saluda a Bailey pero él no le responde.

-Imagina que no está aquí, por favor- Pide Hank burlonamente -Como perdió una apuesta el será nuestro chófer personal esta madrugada-.

-Eres muy malo- Dice Dory riendo - Ya enserió ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-.

-Sube- Le pide, Dory ríe nuevamente y Bailey los lleva hacia una playa. Lamentablemente no pudo resistir la tentación a fastidiarlos al ver que ambos estaban nerviosos.

-Ay que lindos los tortolitos, me trataran como si fuera un transporte-.

-No digas eso - Dice Dory apenada.

-Ni eso puedes hacer bien- Se queja Hank.

-Tranquilo hermano, me callare luego, solo quería preguntarte algo-.

-Solo si prometes que te callaras todo el camino a casa- Pide Hank.

-Lo prometo- Dice Bailey –Es por Destiny, es que le conté que ya no estoy enamorado de Abby por lo que vi y que prefiero estar con una chica como ella.

-¿Te confesaste a Destiny? Pregunto Dory emocionada.

-No, no, le dije que quería una chica buena, divertida y fiel como ella, además que no es necesario que sea una beluga y que no importa si es más grande que yo-.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Dory sin poder decir lo que escuchaba. Bailey asintió sin notar las miradas fastidiadas de sus amigos.

-Eres un idiota- Dijeron al unísono Hank y Dory.

-¿También ustedes?- Dice ofendido -No entiendo que dije de malo para que me digan eso-.

-¿No hablas enserió o sí? ¿Enserió te lo tengo que explicar con ostritas?- Pregunta Hank, Bailey asiente -Haber mi querido hermano, quieres una chica como Destiny ¿cierto? -

-Bueno algo así-.

-Ósea te gusta su forma de ser y además no te importaría estar con una chica que no sea de tu especie- Dice Dory.

-Exacto -.

Hank dio un suspiro con molestia para evitar enojarse.

-En lugar de buscar a una chica como Destiny ¿Porque mejor, no.. Destiny?

Bailey se quedó pasmado un momento, hasta que la idea que en verdad dijo algo que hirió a su mejor amiga se le cruzo por la zabeza, que queria una chica como ella pero dándole a entender que no podía ser ella.

-Lo dije así porque ella no puede estar enamorada de mí, Destiny solo me uso de excusa para no salir con los tiburones- Se excusa.

-Por favor, Destiny está enamorada de ti- Dijo Dory con inquietud, se tapó la boca con las aletas al ver que no debía decir eso.

-Es verdad, Abby me dijo que Destiny admitió que le gustas esa vez, pero que no se metería para que le digas a Abby que sea tu novia- Le revela Hank –Mi hermanita estaba muy preocupada por los sentimientos de Destiny-.

-Pero…- Intenta excusarse Bailey pero no sabe que decir. Pensó en que todo este tiempo estuvo lastimándola al hablarle de Abby. Y lo peor es que se sentía como un tonto al notar que siempre quiso una chica como ella. Por un instante se le vino a la mente que Abby beso a otro chico para dejar que sea feliz con Destiny, pero se le fue la idea al pensar que una chica tan egoísta para besar un hombre casado, no podía pensar en la felicidad de los demás -¿Fui un tonto, no?-.

-Tú lo has dicho- Dice Hank.

–Entonces eso quiere decir…- Dice Dory sonriendo de emoción.

-Sí, me gusta Destiny- Admitió sin poder creerlo, sintió como su corazón se aceleró al decirlo. Y como se apoderaba de él la emoción.

-Me alegra ver que lo aceptes así, creí que no lo ibas a admitir fácilmente- Dice Hank contagiándose de la emoción de Bailey –Pero por favor, si quieres estar con Destiny nunca jamás, vuelvas a ver a Abby, ella puede confundirse o sentir celos y puede intentar acercarse a ti-.

-Yo no sería tan idiota de caer en su juego- Le asegura.

-Eso dijeron muchos, pero siempre terminaron tras ella luego de dejar a su novia- Le conto.

-Mira yo no sería capaz de dejar a una chica tan linda que además es mi mejor amiga por…-.

-Hey, hey tampoco la insultes- Pide Hank.

–Además aun tienes que declararte, Romeo- Le recuerda Dory.

-Pero no dicen que ella se muere por mí-.

-Pero las chicas son bien complicadas- Explica Hank. Bailey lleno de emoción estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Destiny –de todas formas no te vas hasta que acabe nuestra cita y nos lleves de nuevo-.

-Pero…-.

-Pero nada, ahora sumérgete aquí y espéranos-.

-Iba a decirles que los quiero por darme consejos, pero son muy malos-.

-Ya, ya al menos piensa en que le dirás-.

-Yo dormiré un poco- Dice Bailey sumergiéndose de nuevo. Hank y Dory quedan nadando en la superficie mirando como aun las estrellas pueden verse. Dory se concentra en ellas hasta darse cuenta que Hank la había metido dentro de un frasco. Él le hace un gesto indicándole que guarde silencio mientras él se arrastra hacia la playa donde en lugar de arena había pequeñas piedras. Sigue su camino hasta llegar a un parque que estaba a un par de metros de la playa. Era un parque lleno de árboles y flores. Era un lindo lugar donde caminaban las parejas de humanos pero como era de madrugada, estaba completamente vacío. Igual decide no alejarse mucho, se queda cerca de las rocas. Por si aparece algún humano solo volver a saltar hacia el océano..

* * *

Si quieren pueden escuchar esta canción mientras leen esta parte: watch?v=Ify5mEipKuY&index=17&list=PL6I2ACmwxbATAy3h1i2ga5cFrlj1GAezG

* * *

-Son muy lindas- Dice Dory con una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes qué son?- Pregunta Hank impresionado.

-Sí, no sé de dónde pero recuerdo que son flores, gracias por traerme a verlas- Dijo Dory encantada, Hank río para sí mismo y le acarició la cabeza - Solo espero que no me hayas traído al mismo lugar donde andabas con tu ex- Bromea Dory.

-¿Porque dices eso, niña?-.

-No sé, parece que conoces bien este sitio- Dice un poco avergonzada al ver que a Hank no le pareció muy divertido.

-A ella no le gustaba salir de casa, pero conozco este sitio porque vine con Bailey buscando un lugar bonito sin humanos- Le explica acariciando una aleta de ella -No te pongas celosa, como dice Bia de mi ex novia "muertita"-.

-Esa palabra me da un poco de miedo, pero igual no estoy celosa- Miente Dory - Solo me dio curiosidad-.

Hank río suave al ver la expresión de Dory.

-¿Porque mientes?- Dice juguetonamente -No se miente-.

-Ya te dije que no mentí- Dice Dory nerviosa.

-Ya van dos, una mentira más y te besaré- Le advierte divertido haciendo que Dory se ponga nerviosa -Era broma Dory, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, yo quiero que te sientas bien conmigo-.

-Si- Dice Dory más tranquila. -Igual siempre me siento segura a tu lado-.

-Eso no es verdad, tal vez no lo recuerdas pero yo te deje caer, cuando buscamos a tus padres, aun así tu sola lograste parar un camión-.

-Con ayuda-.

-Aun así, tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad pese a ser tan chiquita, eso me gusta mucho, pero nunca te dejare caer de nuevo-.

-¿Porque? - Pregunta Dory desviando la mirada -¿Porque te enamoras de una chica tan diferente a ti?-.

-A mí no me importa que seamos diferentes, me gustas mucho por lo que eres-.

-¿Que te gusta de mí?-.

-Tu fuerza y loca forma de ser- Respondió Hank suavemente. Dory no dijo nada, cada vez se convencía que debía decirle sí. Solo le sonrió pero eso fue suficiente para Hank, a pesar que solo este esperando su respuesta estaba feliz de haberla hecho sonreír.

-¿Me vas a prometer no dejarme caer? -

-Las promesas no van conmigo, pero confía en mí- Le aseguro. Dory asintió esperando que no se le vaya de la mente. -Dory, no te traje aquí a ver las flores, sino esto- Le indico. Dory levanta la vista, quedando estupefacta al ver como el sol va saliendo mientras las estrellas van desapareciendo. El cielo cambia de colores en unos minutos, la manera en que el sol va elevándose y los rayos del sol indican que es un nuevo dia dejaron a Dory conmovida.

-Es muy hermoso- Dijo Dory empezando a sonreír pero deja de hacerlo al darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dice Hank al notar su tristeza.

-Es que fue muy hermoso, pero como siempre lo olvidare-.

De pronto Hank recuerda que cuando la besaba ella solía recordar, los sentimientos la hacían recordar, a veces no funcionaba.

-¿Piensas que si me besas podría recordar esto?-Pregunta Dory pero al darse cuenta que lo que dijo no estaba bien se tapó la boca con sus aletas sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

-No será necesario, pequeña, mira solo…- Dice Hank, entonces recordó cuando en el amanecer hace muchos años vio una pareja escribiendo sus nombres en la arena, entonces se le ocurrió hacer un corazón, lentamente con un tentáculo fue trazando un pequeño corazón, Dory entendiendo lo que quería hacer quedo maravillada.

-Me he enamorado de ti, tienes mi corazón-.

-Tú tienes tres-.

-Tienes el más importante, el que siente en verdad- Dijo Hank, se sentía raro diciéndole mientras ella estaba en un vasito pero le gusto ver su sonrisa pese a no obtener una respuesta, seguro entre pensamiento y pensamiento se le iba la idea, al menos eso queria pensar. El era un pulpo gruñon, siempre fue asi. Pero volver al océano lo hizo vivir de nuevo, empezó a tener paciencia para enseñar a los niños y para enamorar a Dory. Sabía que para lo último debía tener mucha paciencia, ya que ella olvidaba con facilidad.

-Ahora volvamos, te llevare a tu casa- Dice Hank suavemente. La pez cirujano asiente, entonces Hank vuelve a ir hacia las rocas y se sumerge de nuevo al océano, tarda unos segundos en despertar a Bailey que dormia plácidamente. Cumplio su promesa, no dijo ni una palabra mientras los llevaba de nuevo a casa, pero aun hacia volteaba de vez en cuando a hacer gestos para fastidiarlos pero lo ignoran, ellos solo se veían y sonreían. Dory se veía pensativa y Hank decidió no interrumpirla, aun así ella le sonreía aun conmovida por el amanecer. Cuando llegaron ya era la hora en la que Marlín y Nemo salían de la anemona, al parecer ya iban a ir a la escuela.

-Marlín, Nemo, no saben a dónde me llevo Hank- Dijo Dory con una sonrisa.

-Oye ¿Y sus padres sabían que la ibas a sacar tan tarde?- Le pregunta Marlín a Hank.

-Por supuesto, les avise cuando se fueron de viaje lo que planeaba hacer y estaban más que encantados- Dijo Hank suavemente –Que bueno verlos de nuevo Marlín y Nemo-

-Bueno ya que estamos los cuatro reunidos podemos ir a la escuela juntos- Propone Nemo.

-Ay si- Dijo entusiasmada Dory –Ven Hank, cuéntales como fue, de pasada me acuerdo yo también.

Y empezaron a nadar hacia la escuela, Hank contaba cómo fue la vista, los primeros rayos de sol y como las estrellas desaparecían y se volvía claro. Marlín por otro lado trataba de no sentir esto que sentía, sentía que el universo conspiraba para hacerlo difícil para él. Si un año con Dory pudo pasarla sin sentirse nervioso, ahora también podía. Nemo quedo ilusionado de lo que escuchaba. Y más rabia sentía al ver que mientras Hank contaba sobre su cita, a Dory le brillaban los ojos, se miraban y a ella se le escapaban sonrisitas. Mientras Dory contaba cómo se sentía Hank noto que el único que parecía ausente era Marlín. Así que como llegaron al lugar donde hacían clases mientras Dory y Nemo empezaron a conversar más alejados entre ellos se puso al lado del pez payaso.

-Por cierto Marlín, hoy habrá una reunión de padres de familia, después de clases ¿Vendrás verdad?-.

-Nemo no me había dicho nada, pero por supuesto que iré- Dijo Marlín.

-Excelente, que bueno que haya padres que estén tan al tanto de sus hijos- Dice Hank tratando de buscar conversación.

-Yo siempre estuve al tanto de Nemo y me alegra que estés disfrutando de tu puesto de profesor y que estés a gusto en el océano- Dice Marlín

-Al principio si me alteraban los nervios los niños, pero me di cuenta que lo que más me gusta hacer en la vida es enseñar y sí, estoy muy contento con mi nueva vida en el océano-.

-Hank ¿Tu no extrañas a Brisa?- Pregunta Marlín algo dudoso. Hank por un segundo queda en silencio sorprendido por la pregunta, después de todo Marlín no era el tipo de sujeto que preguntaba la vida privada de los demás.

-Si- Responde Hank –Al inicio me sentí culpable pero ahora ya no siento nada, claro que si la ame en su momento, pero eso ya paso- Le explica –Uno debe dejar de pensar en el pasado y ver lo que tiene al frente. Dory me ayudó mucho y espero que me dé su respuesta pronto ¿Y a ti también creo, no?-.

-¡¿A mí también que?!- Dice Marlín exaltado provocando que Dory y Nemo dejen de hablar, lo voltearon a ver por unos segundos pero al ver que era una conversación privada volvieron a hablar entre ellos esta vez alejándose un poco.

-A ti también te ayudo-.

-Ah… si, encontró a mi hijo y eso- Dijo Marlín nervioso. Hank no le respondió por un segundo, trataba de entender al pez payaso, parecía pensativo

-Sabes, ambos tenemos algo en común, ambos nuestras chicas "se fueron" pero me alegra ver que tu si cruzaste el océano entero para buscar a tu hijo-.

-En si no eran tus hijos- Dice Marlín –Si ellos no hubieran sido mis hijos no se si hubiera recorrido todo el océano-.

-Si eso debe ser- Estuvo de acuerdo Hank recordando por un momento a los pulpitos –Sabes si alguna vez deseas hablar, puedes buscarme, como te veo preocupado, parece que el problema está en Coral, verdad?

-No, no está en Coral- Dice Marlín –Y gracias por ofrecerme hablar, mira que lo tomare en cuenta- Sonríe.

-Como no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar- Le explica Hank.

-Hank- Dice Marlín nervioso –No es por nada pero ¿Por qué quieres estar con Dory? Digo son muy diferentes y eso-.

-Lo sé, pero aun así daría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz-.

-¿Pero porque? Según me dijiste no querías preocuparte por nadie-.

-No quería, pero ella supo hacerme cambiar de opinión por cómo me hablo y al ver todo lo que hizo para hallar a sus padres- Al ver que llegaron y que era un poco tarde se preocupa –Me vas a disculpar Marlín, pero debo empezar a reunir a los niños para las clases, te veo a la salida para la reunión-.

-Sí, ahí estaré- Dice Marlín mientras observa como Hank jala a Dory y empiezan a reunir a los niños. Todos acordarían que son muy diferentes, pero tenían cierta química, eso no lo podía negar. Estos sentimientos le daba remordimiento, Hank parecía ser bueno y ahora que se dio cuenta que ambos perdieron a su mujer se sentía peor. Decidió regresar a su anemona y tratar de poner en orden sus sentimientos.

-Niños, Dory será la nueva auxiliar-.

-El maestro Hank y Dory son novios y trabajan juntos- Dijo Yoshi varón. Los niños empezaron con sus risas.

-Bueno ya que Yoshi varón toma la palabra hoy, empecemos el día con preguntas-

-Nooo- Dijeron al unísono los niños.

* * *

Bailey nadaba a toda velocidad en busca de Destiny luego de dejar en el vecindario a Dory y Hank, esa extraña emoción por encontrarla se hacía más fuerte y cuando la vio a espaldas de él. Nada rápidamente y choca con ella, pero al ser ella más grande que ella, el único que resulta herido es Bailey. Destiny al percatarse que Bailey choco con ella voltea y quedan frente a frente.

-Mi cráneo- Se queja Bailey.

-El que choco fuiste tú- Dice Destiny nadando hacia abajo, Bailey comienza a seguirla –No me digas que quieres volver al hospital de peces a que te vean-.

-No, no, aunque creo que no voy a poder usar la ecolocación-

-No me digas- Dice Destiny con sarcasmo, pero ríe ante la ocurrencia -¿Por qué nadabas tan rápido?-.

-Estaba muy emocionado, encontré a la chica perfecta para mí- Dice Bailey. Se le quito la sonrisa a Destiny al escucharlo, en verdad no quería escuchar que ahora había encontrado a otra chica, quería gritarle idiota en estos momentos, pero lo quería tanto que aunque sea un tonto, podía estar feliz por él.

-¿Así? ¿Y quién es ahora?- Pregunto Destiny haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no lucir triste. Él dijo lo mismo cuando le conto de Abby encontré a la chica perfecta. Enserio estaba molesta por que ahora tenga que lidiar con otra más ¿Qué tal si esta no era tan extrañamente comprensiva como Abby y le ordenaba a Bailey que se alejara de ella? Quería pensar que él nunca la dejaría, se lo prometió. Nunca la dejaría sola, siempre será como sus ojos.

Mientras Bailey se ponía nervioso, con lo rápido que nado para encontrarla no tenía idea de que decirle o cómo hacerlo. Se lamentó de no haberle pedido a Hank que lo ayude con eso. Y la mirada de destiny que trataba de lucir tranquila cuando en realidad queria llorar no le ayudaba mucho. Así que respiro profundo para solo decir lo que siente.

-Es una chica muy linda, que siempre estuvo a mi lado ¿No tienes idea de quién es?- Pregunta suavemente Bailey.

-No- Dijo Destiny desviando la mirada –Pero deberías ir a buscarla y decirle que le gustas antes que pase como Abby, justo ahora creo que es un buen momento, ve- Dice con voz quebrada tratando de no llorar, lo empuja hacia el fondo del océano pero Bailey intentaba que se quede quieta.

Si quieren pueden escuchar esta canción mientras leen esta parte: watch?v=RcYR30wKOpQ

-Destiny- Llama Bailey haciendo fuerza para que deje de empujarlo pero era imposible, él era mucho más pequeño y ella tenía más fuerza.

-Hazlo ahora para que no pase lo mismo que paso con Abby y que sean muy felices los dos- Dice Destiny dándole la espalda pero al querer volver a la superficie, siente que Bailey trata de pararla aunque no lo logra. Ella no quería que lo viera llorar

-Espera, Destiny- Le pide.

-¿Si?- Dice confiando en que ninguna lagrima traicionera saldría

-Es que… esa chica esta… justo aquí- Dice Bailey. Destiny se puso nerviosa al inicio pero cuando vio los ojos de Bailey pudo ver que era lo que trataba de decir.

-No hablas en serio ¿O sí?-.

-Claro que hablo enserio, me gustas tú Destiny-

-No te creo-.

-Me tarde un poco en darme cuenta pero estoy enamorado de ti, Destiny-

Destiny desvió un poco la mirada de él, estaba feliz de escucharlo pero fue tan repentino. Sin contar con que esto podía arruinar su amistad si saldría mal

-Me resulta un poco difícil creerte- Dice Destiny. Su corazón se aceleró cuando Bailey sonrió también mientras acercaba sus aletas a su rostro y le depositaba un pequeño beso. Se le formo una sonrisa a la tiburón ballena. Y a él le gustaba como los ojos de Destiny se iluminaban.

-¿Ahora?- Pregunta nervioso.

-Bueno si te creo- Dice avergonzada –Pero esto puede arruinar nuestra amistad si no resulta bien-.

-No Destiny, nunca la arruinara porque nunca te voy a lastimar- Dijo suavemente Bailey -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-.

-¿Le pides a tu mejor amiga ser tu novia?- Pregunta Destiny tratando de disimular su emoción.

-Es que es la chica más increíble que conocí en mi vida-.

-Si quiero, Bailey- Dice Destiny con una ligera sonrisa –Pensé que nunca lo dirías-.

-¿Qué te besaría y no te diría para ser novios?-.

-Tu serias capaz- Bromeo Destiny.

-Que poco me conoces Destiny, yo jamas haría eso… además nunca bese a Abby, y creo que nunca lo hice-.

-No digas nada, tonto, mejor dame otro- Pide Destiny desviando la mirada avergonzada. Bailey sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Chicos una consulta- Dijo Hank volteando nuevamente a la clase – Como se llama la corriente natural de agua que fluye con continuidad y desemboca en el mar- Pregunto, ninguno de los niños contestaba al parecer se habían olvidado –Nemo, dime un color que te guste- Pregunto al ver que estaba distraído hablando con Pearl, Nemo angustiado trato de pensar en un color que no tengan las niñas.

-Negro- Respondió Nemo asustado, Hank se acercó a los niños hasta que vio a una niña damisela de tres bandas con rayas negras que al parecer había olvidado el pez payaso.

-La nena de las rayas negras- Dijo Hank señalándola con un tentáculo –Creo que nunca la he visto en esta clase-

-Es mi primer día aquí- Dijo la niña avergonzada.

-¿Enserio? Lamento no haberme percatado- Se disculpó Hank, no debía distraerse tanto en clases. –Tu nombre-.

-Me llamo Gianira, pero me llaman Nina de cariño, prefiero Nina- Dice sonriendo.

-Nina- Repitió Hank –A Nemo le gusto tu color-.

Todos los niños comenzaron a fastidiar a los dos. Haciendo que agacharan la cabeza avergonzados. No era la primera vez que Hank preguntaba así pero a los niños siempre les divertía.

-Okey camaroncitos si siguen haciendo eso hare un par de preguntas más- Dijo Hank nadando al frente de ellos. Los niños callaron al instante luego de unas risitas más. –Nina ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?-.

-Am.. ¿Lagunas?- Respondió la niñita algo insegura.

-Parecido-.

-¿Ríos?- Respondió Nemo.

-Correcto-.

-Nemo le ayuda a su novia- Dijo Sheldon. Los niños comenzaron a hacer "Wu" de nuevo por la broma.

-Bueno ya que Sheldon tiene ganas de participar- Dijo Hank provocando las risas de los niños, el caballito del mar se puso nervioso y se le quito la sonrisa burlona al instante –Respóndeme esta pregunta ¿En que influye las corrientes marina?-.

Sheldon pensaba nervioso, sabía que era un término que tenía que ver con la superficie. Pero había olvidado la respuesta, rogaba mentalmente que le hiciera la broma del color a una niña para no tener que contestarla pero el maestro Hank esperaba su respuesta y los niños comenzaron con las risas.

-Clima- Susurro la niña nueva.

-¿En el clima?- Respondió Sheldon algo inseguro. Hank se dio cuenta que la niña habría soplado la respuesta pero decidió pasarlo, ya que era nueva y no quería intimidarla.

-Correcto- Dijo Hank –Aquí termina la clase niños, mientras esperamos que sus padres vengan ¿Qué les parece un repaso rápido de…-

-Noo- Le interrumpieron los niños.

-Oh ya ya- Dijo Hank fingiendo falsa molestia –Váyanse a jugar entonces-

Los niños comenzaron a dispersarse en los alrededores mientras Hank conversaba con los padres de la niña nueva que vinieron a preguntar por el comportamiento de su hija. Al parecer la niña era muy inquieta aunque no pareciera. La niña conversaba con Pearl que decidió hacerse su amiga.

-¿Y entonces de dónde vienes?- Pregunto Pearl.

-Soy de muy lejos, la verdad es que no recuerdo- Dijo Nina comentando que ella y sus padres eran viajaron, no tenían un lugar fijo porque amaban viajar. Sin darse cuenta el grupo de niños escuchaba con atención –Pero suelo viajar con mis padres desde que tengo memoria-.

-Wau que daría yo porque a mi papa le gustara viajar- Comento Nemo acercándose a ellas.

-Son geniales pero creo que se irán de viaje y me dejaran aquí con mi tía- Dijo Nina algo triste

-Sería una gran oportunidad para conocer este sitio- Dijo Pearl para ponerla feliz y lo consiguió –Él es Nemo-.

-Hola, espero no estés molesta por el maestro Hank- Dijo Nemo algo nervioso.

-Todo fresh, Nemo- Dijo Nina con una sonrisa.

-Soy Sheldon, gracias por ayudarme con la pregunta- Se presentó el caballito del mar acercándose a ellos.

Y así los niños se presentaron y comenzaron a jugar alegremente. Hank termino de hablar con sus padres y quedo solo un rato. Dory se acercó a el.

-Hank, estoy segura que no estoy haciendo nada- Dijo Dory apenada.

-Cierto, estas muy callada últimamente-.

-¿No debería?-.

-Por supuesto que no, quise que seas la auxiliar por cómo eres-.

-No entiendo, solo sé que no estoy haciendo nada-.

-Tu trabajo es sencillo, mientras yo enseño la lección tú debes supervisar que los niños estén atentos-.

-Eso no es nada-.

-Si los ves distraídos-.

-Tu solito los controlas con eso de los colores-.

-Niña, te recomendé a ti porque congenias excelente con los niños, ellos te harían más caso a ti que a mí, debes cuidarlos en el recreo por ejemplo, que no se vayan muy lejos, si ves que por ejemplo Nemo que tiene su aletita mal esta de travieso en algún sitio volverlo al grupo, si ves algún problema en los niños como que tratan mal a alguien decírmelo, guiarlos cuando no esté presente, en caso de emergencia cuando pase un bote ayudarme a llevarlos lejos, todo eso, cosas que sé que harías aunque no te las diría-

-¿Confías en mi para que haga todo eso?-.

-Claro, pienso que eras perfecta para eso y que no necesito decírtelo tu sola seguirás tus instintos y lo harás- Dice Hank, Dory asiente y en eso llega Bia y le roza un tentáculo con los de Hank haciendo que se paralizara.

-Me vas a dar un paro cardiaco cualquier día, Bia- Se queja Hank.

-De todos modos te quedarían dos corazones- Se burla -Como sea, ven un momento a reunir a los maestros donde mi abuelo Tortuga-.

-Dory, quédate aquí y espera a los padres-.

-Eso es una responsabilidad muy grande- Dice Dory asustada.

-Sí, si, mira solo…- Intenta explicar Hank, ve a los padres de Nina y se acerca a ellos –Escuchen, ella es Dory, la auxiliar, ella se va a quedar con todos los padres un rato.

-Quédate ahí un rato, lo harás bien- Le susurra Hank, Dory asiente nerviosa y antes que pudiera responder Bia toma a Hank de un tentáculo y lo jala hacia otro grupo donde habían puras madres. Al parecer era el aula donde enseñaba Abby.

-Qué raro no ha venido ningún papa, bueno mamis empecemos- Dice Abby con una sonrisa.

-Nunca viene ningún padre cuando le toca a Abby enseñar porque las madres tienen miedo que Abby se los quite-Le susurra Bia.

-¿Enserio?- Dice divertido Hank.

-Si viene algún padre escapando de su esposa, las otras madres le cuentan- Susurra. Hank ríe junto a Bia y luego se acercan a Abby.

-Abby, tenemos que ir hacia el director un momento- Dice Hank.

-Es muy urgente-.

-Pero, ahora han venido muchas mamis y el único que tiene asistente es Hank.

-Oh, para estos casos creo que si será útil más asistentes.

-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-¿Nos necesita a todos?- Pregunta Abby.

-Me dijo que los trajera a todos un momento-.

-¿Tu como hiciste Bia?- Pregunta Hank.

-Por favor, mis niños son un ejemplo, les pedí que se quedaran con sus padres un rato-.

-Estos son los más movidos- Dijo Hank.

-Ya se- Dijo Abby, se acerca a los niños –Mis lindos niños cantaran a sus padres la canción de la resaca mientras yo salgo un rato ¿No?- Pidió dulcemente Abby con una tierna mirada. Los niños al inicio se intentaron resistir pero la dulce mirada de su maestra los hizo asentir solo para verla sonreír.

-Listo, falta Raya- Dice Abby volteando la mirada hacia los pulpos. Los tres nadan hacia otro grupo de padres, que se habían juntado con Raya que cantaba alegremente.

-¿Cómo hacemos que lo distraigan?

-Cara triste de Abby- Dice Hank, la beluga hembra asiente y se acerca hacia ellos haciendo que volteen y Raya quede pasmado mirando su mirada. Podían jurar que se escucharon violines tocando una canción de abandono que en algún lado oyeron. Todos eran hombres.

-Disculpen, pero es muy importante que el maestro venga un rato ¿Puede?- Pregunta dulcemente

-Si- Dijeron los padres de familia. Raya se acercó a ellos.

-¡¿Están locos?! Está prohibido que Abby haga pucheros, si las madres se enteran…- Empieza Raya.

-No hay tiempo para eso vengan- Ordena Bia pero Hank recuerda que aún tiene una charla con ellos.

-Bia, aún tenemos que decirles algo- Le recordó Hank

-Cierto, vengan aquí tortolitos- Dice Bia.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola, estaba pensando en crear una cuenta en wattpad para continuar la historia y de paso las imágenes ayudarían mucho pero en estas semanas no, estaré ocupada a partir del 11 de octubre así que tratare de terminarlo cuanto antes, ya está todo listo espero que les guste y déjame un comentario si gustas e.e_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Es difícil aceptar lo que siente el corazón**

Los pulpos y Raya la veían extrañados, siempre que se sentía peligro cuando veía la mirada de Bia de esa forma no podía evitar poner una cara triste que derretiría a cualquier chico. Nunca supieron si lo hacía a propósito, era difícil pensar eso con una mirada tan ingenua.

-Abby deja de hacer eso que estoy a punto de romperte la linda cara- Dijo Bia haciendo un puño con su tentáculo y entrecerrando los ojos con enojo. Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Bia, no te entiendo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos dices tortolitos?- Pregunta Abby con miedo.

-¿Me van a negar que están juntos ahora?- Dice Bia.

Abby y Raya se miraron entre si asustados.

-Miren chicos, no dañen a terceros- Dice Hank tranquilo –Raya tú tienes esposa y la trajiste a vivir a la misma casa de tu ex-.

-Y tu Abby, sabes que aunque Raya fue tu pareja antes ahora está casado con otra- Continua Bia.

-No nos hemos dejado de amar- Dice Abby.

-¿Y porque ilusionaste a mi hermano?- Pregunta Hank.

-Hanki sabes que no lo hice a propósito, él se enamoró de mí y yo iba a corresponderle, pero Raya me confeso que tenía celos que este saliendo con otro chico, me gano la emoción y le di un besito, pero de ahí no volvimos a hacerlo-.

-¿Solo fue un besito?- Pregunta Bia. Ambos asintieron, pero Hank no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco.

-¿Raya no vas a decir nada? En verdad quieres que la chica siempre haga todo?- Pregunta molesto.

-Entiéndeme Hank, se me cae la cara de vergüenza- Musita Raya mirando al suelo. Abby se decepciono un poco al escucharlo.

-Miren solo piénsenlo, si quieren estar juntos sean sinceros con tu esposa- Dice Aby –Eso es todo lo que tenemos que decir y si no lo deciden rápido, les diré que antes fueron pareja, a ver si sigue queriendo vivir en la mentira que hasta ahora ha vivido-.

Ambos asienten y no dicen nada. Van a buscar al director Tortuga en silencio.

Dory se pone nerviosa porque los padres empiezan a llegar.

-Tranquila- Dice Nemo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Por un segundo ella recuerda cuando Marlín la dejo sola en el océano, recuerda que se sentía perdida hasta que vio a Nemo acercarse y le dijo lo mismo _tranquila_. Recordó que le propuso que buscaran juntos. Sonríe de felicidad al recordar.

-Lo estoy, cariño, ve a jugar estaré bien- Dice Dory –Hank y tú nunca perdieron la esperanza en mí-.

-Está bien, Dory- Dice Nemo con una sonrisa –Sé que lo harás bien- Y vuelve con los demás niños a jugar.

-¿Eres alguna maestra?- Pregunta una madre.

-No, es la auxiliar- Responde otro padre.

-¿Qué tal está mi hija?- Pregunta Ted.

-Ah Pearl si responde todas las preguntas- Recuerda Dory.

-¿Qué tal enseña el maestro nuevo?- Pregunta otra madre.

-Ah Hank es buen maestro aunque al inicio era aburrido ya sabe cómo hacer que todos los niños estén muy atentos- Explica Dory y todos la escuchan atentamente, se siente bien que a pesar que no recuerde le salga natural la explicación sin actuar infantil. Marlín llego y la vio a espaldas de él, parecía tan tranquila a pesar que le estén preguntando más de uno a la vez y lo más importante, se veía muy madura. En verdad verla en esa etapa de su vida era grandioso.

-Disculpe la tardanza señorita- Dijo Marlín. Dory volteo y le sonrió, le agradó mucho que la haya llamado así.

-Marlín- Dijo Dory con una agradable sonrisa.

-Dory- Llamo Hank apareciendo tras ella, Dory voltea y le sonríe, el pez payaso empezó a sentir como la amargura aumentaba en su interior, en verdad le molestaba que ella le devolviera la sonrisa –Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo, bien hecho pequeña, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- Le acaricia la cabeza –Ahora puedes descansar-.

Dory asiente con una sonrisa. Hank le sonrio con cariño y se alejó de ellos para hablar para todos los padres.

-Dory ¿Podemos salir un momento solos tu y yo?- Le susurra Marlín.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta confundida.

-Solo vamos- Pide Marlín, Dory confundida asiente y lo sigue. Hank nota que ellos salen del grupo pero continua la reunión, supuso que Dory estaba muy cansada y quería regresar a casa. La lleva un poco lejos del grupo, lo suficientemente lejos para que Hank no vea nada. Los niños aun juegan cerca pero no ve a Nemo por ningún lado, pero aun así eso no le importó en ese momento. Solo quería tener un momento a solas con ella.

-Nunca dejar de sorprenderme- Dice Marlín.

-¿He?- Dice Dory sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Que siempre que pienso que no puedes hacer algo, lo haces mejor que cualquiera-.

-¿Eso crees?- Pregunta Dory emocionada –Me alegra mucho escucharlo, a decir verdad pensé que solo Nemo y Hank eran los únicos que no perdieron las esperanza en mi-.

Y de nuevo ese sentimiento de enojo.

-Eso no es verdad, Dory- Dice Marlín suavemente –Siempre he pensado que eres maravillosa y además… estoy muy orgulloso de ti-.

Dory le sonríe feliz -¿Enserio?

-Si- Dice Marlín, pero luego siente que un extraño sentimiento le gana y se niega a aceptar que está ahí. Se aleja un poco de Dory pero ella se acerca más a él y lo abraza. Siente como su corazón empieza a latir rápidamente. Pone una expresión de preocupación cuando siente cosquillas en el estómago aun abrazado a Dory. Es una extraña mescla de emoción, felicidad y algo más. Pero cuando Dory decide romper el abrazo cambia esa expresión por una sonrisa.

-Gracias, por estar siempre a mi lado- Dice Dory suavemente –Siempre que estamos juntos, siento que los recuerdos fluyen y me siento feliz-.

Por un momento Marlín no respondió, la última vez que intento animar a Dory cuando pensó que sus padres no querían verla. Le dijo lo mucho que significaba para ella, no supo cómo, solo las palabras salieron, fue con el corazón. El no obtuvo una respuesta esa vez. Esa vez ella solo le sonrió y siguió su camino probablemente olvidando.

-Entonces es mejor que me quede cerca- Dice Marlín con una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias en verdad por todo lo que has hecho por mí, sé que a veces te saco de las casillas pero no lo hago a propósito, gracias por ser un buen amigo y parte de mi familia- Dice devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Gracias Dory- Dice Marlín sintiendo otra vez el enojo -Que bueno saber que me consideras tu amigo y tu familia-.

Dory vuelve hacia el a darle un abrazo.

-Eres como el mejor amigo que nunca tuve-.

-Claro, tu también eres mi mejor amiga- Dice Marlín sintiendo como su corazón se detiene. Pero igual le sonríe.

-Siempre seremos amigos- Dice Dory.

-Si- Dice Marlin fingiendo falsa emoción, se abrazan.

-Bueno Marlin, creo que ya debería regresar, debo ayudar a Hank en todo lo que necesite, gracias por tus lindas palabras- Dice dulcemente Dory, se aleja de nuevo hacia el grupo y antes de voltear se despide con la aleta de Marlín. Él le devuelve el saludo y sigue sonriendo falsamente, cuando Dory voltea suspira confundido. En verdad esos extraños sentimientos lo estaban volviendo loco, él no podía estar de verdad enamorado de Dory ¿No?. Pero le molesto por un segundo que lo llamara amigo a pesar de que siempre lo fue. Celos, eso sentía lo sabía pero no era lo correcto.

-Oye Martín- Llama Ted, el padre de Pearl que estaba junto a Bob, el padre de Shelton.

-¿He?- Dice Marlín confundido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Ted.

-No te hagas- Dice Bob –Te vimos hablando con la azulita-.

-No sé cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me gusta ella para que me entiendan-.

-Es que cuando la mirabas…-.

Marlín empezó a molestarse y a tener un ataque de enojo.

-¡A mí no me gusta Dory! ¡Nunca me gustara! ¡No me gusta ni un poco ella!- Grito Marlín jadeando al gritar fuerte. Ted y Bob se quedaron viéndolo asustados, los padres que estaban en reunión voltearon y se le quedaron viendo a Marlin. Dory y Hank lo miraron extrañados, al parecer no habían escuchado lo que grito.

-Espero que les haya quedado claro, señores- Dijo Marlín más bajo empezando a nadar para retirarse.

-Espera, payasito- Dijo Ted. Marlín no hizo caso y siguió nadando molesto. Entonces Ted voltea a ver a Bob -Definitivamente le gusta- Le susurro esta ves a su amigo.

-Si- Dijo Bob.

-¡No me gusta ella!- Grita Marlín. El par se volvieron a mirar y asustados asintieron -No me gusta esa loca y ojalá que le diga que si a Hank para que este dúo de idiotas deje de fastidiarme con eso de una buena vez- Grito Marlin dejando en shock a Bob y Ted. Marlín se alejó molesto y se encontró con Phil.

-Martin- Saludo el otro pez.

-¡No me gusta ella! ¡Así que déjenme en paz!- Dijo Marlin dejando al pez asustado. Se topó con Bailey y Destiny que venían con una atmósfera llena de amor.

-Payasito, adivina que, estoy con la chica más linda del mundo- Dijo Bailey haciendo un ademán con sus aletas hacia la tiburón ballena - Adivina quién es-

Ignorando que Marlín estaba a punto de estallar, Destiny sonrio.

-Yo soy esa chica- Dijo Destiny sonriente –Ya quiero contárselo a Dory-.

-Que pasa Marlin, ¿Porque esa cara? Tal vez estés molesto al ver a Dory abrazando el tentáculo de Hank?- Pregunta Bailey en son de broma sin imaginar que acabo de romper la poca paciencia que le quedaba al pez payaso. Definitivamente no quería voltear y comprobar que definitivamente Dory estaba cansada de estar en la reunión y se había acomodado abrazando un tentáculo de Hank.

-¡Beluga del demonio! No me gusta esa loca amnésica, no me gusta para nada ¡Siempre fue una molestia para mí! - Grita Marlin enojado. Esta vez decide irse dejando a Bailey y Destiny sorprendidos boquiabiertos.

-Déjalo Destiny, cuando alguien está amargado es porque no es feliz-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Ya sabes que... esta amargado porque está negando sus sentimientos-.

-¿Qué has dicho?- grita Marlín acercándose de nuevo.

-Nada, nada- Dice Bailey asustado.

* * *

-Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, Dory- Dice Hank acariciando su cabeza. Ambos se sonreían pero Bia llego nuevamente, esta vez no le saludo como de costumbre pero paso por su lado y Hank se tensó de nuevo.

-Esta vez no hice nada- Dijo Bia.

-¿Por qué esta vez el solo se tensó?-.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes, espiga azul, lo que pasa es que acabo de experimentar con él, el condicionamiento clásico-.

-No puedes experimentar conmigo- Dice Hank molesto.

-Pero si es divertido ver cómo quieres matarme ahora mismo- Dice con sarcasmo.

-Dory ¿Te llevo a casa?- Pregunta ignorando a su irritante colega Bia.

-No, creo que jugare un rato con Nemo-.

-Bien, mejor- Dice Hank volteando a ver a Bia que sonreía burlonamente, retándolo con la mirada –Ven acá-.

-Pues me voy- Dice ella nadando lejos de él y la sigue.

Dory empieza a sentir un poco de enojo al ver que se llevan tan bien, pero se le olvida cuando Nemo la llama para que se acerque al grupo de niños, ella empieza a nadar de nuevo alegremente cuando nota que esta vez no están solo Tad, Pearl, Sheldon y Nemo, esta vez hay una nueva chica.

-Dory te quiero presentar a Nina, es nueva en la clase y ahora es nuestra amiga- Dice Nemo.

-Hola- Dice Dory alegremente.

-Hola Dory, ¿Eres la auxiliar del maestro, no?-.

-Si pero también soy vecina de Nemo, somos buenos amigos- Dice Dory alegremente, Nina sonríe.

-Nina nos estaba contando sobre su viaje a los siete mares- Dice Sheldon –Es una viajera junto a sus padres-.

-Wow eso es genial- Dice Dory emocionada -¿Entonces tenías muchas aventuras y sin escuela?-.

-Escuela no, pero había clases de baile, eso me encantaba-.

-¿Entonces eres bailarina?- Pregunta Pearl.

-Sí, soy bailarina, también gane un concurso de belleza de niñas en el pacifico, fue divertido-.

-Wow- Dijo Pearl emocionada -¿Y en esos concursos también hay concurso de talento, no?

-Ah si, si, mi talento fue hacer caras graciosas ¿Les enseño?- Dijo Nina, el grupo de niños asintió y ella empezó a hacer caras graciosas, estaba feliz de tener un nuevo grupo de amigos.

* * *

-Martin espera- Dicen los tres padres.

-¿Qué? No les quedo claro que no me gusta Dory?- Pregunta molesto.

-¿Por qué no olvidamos eso y vamos a mi casa todos juntos?-.

-No tengo ganas- Dijo malhumorado Marlín.

-Oh, vamos payasito no te lo tomes tan mal, mira que en unos días será el cumpleaños de mi hija y le hare una fiesta-.

-Bueno, está bien- Dice y los sigue pero aun no convencido.

-Niños, vamos a la casa de Bob- Dice y todos le siguen.

* * *

-Qué lindo día, me encanta que me presentes a todos como tu novia- Dice Destiny.

-Quiero que todos se enteren que estoy con la chica más linda- Dijo Bailey –Vamos a contárselo a mi hermano-.

-Pero Hank ahora está en una reunión creo-Dijo al ver al par de pulpos rodeados nuevamente con varios peces.

-No puedo esperar ni un minuto más- Dijo Bailey yendo hacia Hank que estaba en reunión.

-Bailey estoy ocupado ahora- Dijo Hank molesto al ser interrumpido, los peces padres de familia tomaron atención en ellos.

-No me pongas esa cara, mejor felicítame por estar con una chica tan linda como…-

-¿Ese no era el que salía con la profesora Abby?- Pregunto un padre de familia.

-No, no, estoy con ella, ella es Destiny- Dijo Bailey tratando de pasar del mal momento.

Entonces un pez espiga se acercó a Bailey.

-Muchacho, que bien que hayas abierto los ojos y decidas estar con una chica linda y no hayas caído en…-.

-¿En quién señor López?- Dijo una voz dulce, dejando a Destiny incomoda. La beluga hembra fingió no haberse dado cuenta y se puso en medio –Hanki ya termine el trabajo por hoy, me voy a casa-.

-Está bien Abby, tranquila- Pide Hank esperando que la beluga hembra no llorara.

-Si estoy tranquila- Dijo con voz quebrada, finge una sonrisa y hace que Bailey se sienta mal –Oh por cierto, chicos felicidades por su noviazgo, que les vaya bien- Dice alejándose. Destiny está incomoda pero asiente y Bailey asiente. Abby sale nadando hacia su casa.

"Que bien que estén juntos, ahora no me siento mal por besar a Raya" Piensa Abby con una sonrisa "Ahora solo falta que mi Raya me elija a mí, que lindo todo estara perfecto"

"Esto no resultara nada bien" Piensa Hank.

"Niña dramática" Piensa Bia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: No es facil decir te amo**

-Escuchen, lamento haberles gritado, es que me saca de las casillas que digan eso siempre- Explica Marlín más tranquilo. Los tres padres se quedaron viéndolo silenciosos –Es que me saca de quicio que digan eso a cada rato, un poco más y terminare creyéndolo- Bromea –Sé que no es motivo para levantar la voz por eso, mis más sinceras disculpas-.

-Las aceptaremos pero promete responder esto sin gritar- Dice bob. Marlín asiente –Cuando los vimos, por como la mirabas parecía que si ¿En verdad no sientes nada por ella?-.

En ese momento quería gritar que no sentía nada por ella. Quería volver a gritar de nuevo que no le gustaba ella. Pero en vez de eso suspiro porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso no era verdad.

-Que importa lo que este sintiendo- Dice Marlín afligido –Igual ella solo me ve como amigo y estoy seguro que le dirá que si a Hank-.

Los tres padres se quedaron viéndolo sorprendidos, pensaron que tomaría más tiempo sacarle la verdad.

-Miren, no sé si me gusta "mucho" como para decir que estoy enamorado de ella –Explica –Es muy extraño, yo me siento muy extraño últimamente cuando estoy con ella, no creo que sea amor solo estoy confundido-.

-Igual deberías hablar con ella- Dice finalmente Bob.

-Que le voy a decir, ella ya me dejo bien en claro que somos amigos-.

-Pues claro hombre, porque tú le has dado a entender lo mismo- Dice Tad –No esperes una buena respuesta si no le dices lo que realmente sientes-.

-Como le voy a decir que es lo que realmente ciento si no lo sé-.

-Ya estábamos avanzando bien- Dice el padre de Pearl.

-Escucha Marlín, mientras tu asimilas la idea que te gusta la azulita ya hay otro que va más adelante que tu- Dijo Bob.

-Entonces me conformaría con que todo siga como siempre, que seamos amigos-.

-¿Te gusta sufrir acaso?- Grita Phill sacudiéndolo con sus aletas –¡Escúchame Martin! Tu no quieres de verdad que otro te quite tu chica, se siente horrible- Dice empezando a llorar, Ted lo consuela –En verdad te sentirás mal el resto de tu vida si no le dices lo que sientes-.

-Además que es más probable que la azulita te elija a ti, ya sabes, no son tan diferentes como un pulpo con un pequeño pez- Dice Bob.

-¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Si ella de verdad se enamora de el?-.

-Probablemente eso pase si no te apresuras- Le dice Marlín. En ese momento ve que Dory nada hacia ellos y se abochorna al darse cuenta que acabo de confesar que le gustaba ella.

-Bueno Marlin, ha sido un largo día para mí y estoy muy cansada- Dice Dory.

-Esta es tu oportunidad payasito- Le susurra Ted.

-Entonces te llevare a tu casa- Dice Marlin algo dudoso si hacerle a sus amigos al ver que asentían.

-Oh no te preocupes no quiero ser una molestia, solo te estaba avisando- Dice Dory con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Por Nemo ni te preocupes, yo me comprometo a llevarlo a casa después- Dijo Bob.

-¿Enserió?- Exclama Nemo encantado con la idea - Genial, iré con los chicos- Dice Nemo volviendo al grupo de niños que jugaban a las atrapadas.

Marlin da un respiro, esta situación le estaba causando nervios pero era la única forma de saber si ella tal vez sentía lo mismo.

-Mejor quédate con Nemo- Pide Dory pensando en la seguridad de Nemo - Enserió no quiero causarte molestias-.

-Tú nunca serias una molestia para mí- Dice Marlin seriamente. Dory al escuchar eso se pone feliz y le sonríe.

-G-gracias- Dice Dory sin notar que tartamudeo un poco.

Marlín le devuelve una sincera sonrisa, está feliz que esa sonrisa y esa reacción la había causado él. Ella empieza a contarle lo divertido que fue quedarse sola con los padres, sintió que era la primera vez que alguien le dio una responsabilidad tan grande. Sonríe nuevamente al notar que no está escuchando ni una palabra de lo que está diciendo y solo la está viendo seguro con una mirada de tonto. No puede creer que se sienta así de nuevo. Sale del trance al notar que Dory dejo de hablar alegremente y ahora tenía una mirada fastidiada al ver pasar a Hank y Bia discutiendo, estaban tan absortos en su pelea que no notaron que andaban cerca Marlin y Dory. Hank le dictaba un sermón lleno de palabras difíciles mientras Bia nadaba a su lado poniendo los ojos en blanco aburrida.

-Parecen un par de esposos- Comenta Dory.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- Pregunta Marlin al notar el tono de voz.

-Claro que no- Dice a la defensiva.

Marlin ríe para sí mismo por la ironía.

-Solo estas negando lo que es más que obvio-.

-Por mí que se quede con Bia y que tengan un montón de púlpitos de siete tentáculos-.

-¿Enserió? - Le susurra Marlin con una sonrisa detrás de ella.

-Claro-.

-Dory, si tú admites eso, yo te admitiré algo que me costaba aceptar-.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunta un poco interesada.

-Algo que tengo guardado en mí corazón- Dijo Marlin suavemente dejando a Dory desconcertada.

watch?v=UhB-43Wok6k

-Si estaba un poquito celosa- Admite Dory un poco confundida por la repentina actitud de Marlín -¿Qué me ibas a decir?-.

-Dory yo…- Dice Marlín nervioso, ella lo mira a los ojos confundida y eso fue suficiente para quitarle el valor de decirlo. Guardo silencio, sabía que si decía alguna palabra tartamudearía.

-Dime Marlín- Insiste Dory impaciente.

Su corazón latiendo rápidamente no le ayuda en nada, tenerla tan cerca tampoco, imaginar su reacción cuando las palabras salgan tampoco ayuda mucho. Sabe que si sigue pensando en las consecuencias no lo dirá.

-Azulita, payasito ¿Han visto a mis amigos- Pregunta Ancla.

-¡Ancla! ¡ESTAMOS OCUPADOS!- Grita Marlin furioso de ser interrumpido.

-Lo siento Marlin- Dijo Ancla asustado por el carácter del pez payaso - Solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en preguntarles-.

-Pensaste mal- Exclamó Marlin malhumorado, Dory desviaba la mirada un poco cómica por el menudo cambio de actitud del pez payaso.

-Eres muy malo, para ser un pez payaso- Dijo Ancla nadando lejos de ellos.

-Y tú un inoportuno- Grito Marlin renegando para sí –Justo ahora empiezan a fastidiar- Piensa en voz alta pero calla al ver a Dory un poco asustada por su actitud.

-Creo que no debiste tratarlo así- Dice Dory con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Él se lo busco por inoportuno- Intento excusarse Marlín. Dory ríe por su reacción.

-Estas extraño, Marlín- Dice Dory divertida -¿Qué pasa?-.

Dory ríe.

-Nada solo necesito que me escuches un rato-.

-Está bien, Marlín, te escucho- Dijo Dory. Marlín estaba a punto de decir algo pero dudo, ¿En sí que le iba a decir? No sabía si era amor o solo celos.

-¿Algo te molesta? - Pregunta al ver su reacción.

-Si- Dice un poco dudoso.

-¿Qué es?-.

-Como decirte ¿Recuerdas que antes de encontrar a tus padres solo parábamos Nemo, tú y yo? -.

-¿Si?-.

-Siempre pensé que iba a ser así, que íbamos a estar juntos-.

-¿Te refieres a Hank? Ya le dije a Nemo que no me alejaría de él-.

Marlin algo temeroso respira profundo.

-¿Y a mí? - Pregunta Marlin seriamente. Dory se queda sorprendida por un momento, no lo esperaba.

-Marlin ¿Estas celoso de Hank?- Pregunta Dory con una ligera sonrisa sin creerlo.

-Solo un poco- Admite Marlín.

-Ahora que lo dices si- Dice Dory tratando de recordar –Antes bien me iba con Nemo a clases o me quedaba contigo toda la tarde-

-¿Lo recuerdas?-.

-Por supuesto- Dice Dory –Siempre estuve feliz que me dejes quedarme a tu lado-.

-¿Te digo algo? Me encantaba que dependas de mí-.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que te causaba molestias-.

-Esa era una vil mentira- Bromea Marlín sonriendo.

-Pero ahora también estoy feliz ayudándolo en la escuela, me siento muy útil- Dice Dory.

-¿Pero estas consiente que el solo lo hizo para pasar más tiempo contigo, no?- Pregunta Marlín un poco molesto –Como quiere estar contigo-.

-Puede que eso sea verdad pero también sé que cree en mi- Dijo Dory.

-Claro, claro-.

-Ay ya- Dice Dory juguetonamente –No estés celoso, sabes que también te quiero mucho a ti y a nemo, como mi familia-.

-¿Y a Hank?- Pregunto molesto

Marlín se maldijo en el interior, este no era el punto de la conversación. Ella solo daba a entender que los quería pero a los dos, como familia, no solo a el pero al menos sabría que tan atrás estaba. Y se arrepintió al ver la mirada de afecto que hacia Dory al escucnehar ese nombre, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de haber mencionado eso.

-Marlín yo… le quiero decir que si a Hank- Confeso Dory tímida. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que nunca debió mencionar eso.

-¿Porque tan rápido?-.

-No es verdad, lo he pensado mucho y creo que él se ha esforzado mucho por mí, es que desde la mañana he pensado mucho en él, me di cuenta que así es, la paso bien con él, me pone nerviosa, yo creo que también lo quiero-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-.

-Bueno tú me dices que te sientes bien con él, que ha hecho cosas lindas por ti, pero debes pensar bien si estas enamorada de él-.

-Es que estoy segura que es la primera vez que pienso si me gusta alguien o no-.

-Es que mira tú puedes querer a alguien pero no amarlo-.

-Esto de las emociones es más difícil de lo que creí, pero estoy segura que el amor también se aprende-.

Marlin suspiro, pensó que él no era nadie para intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a Dory, Hank se había esforzado mucho y él lo único que hizo confundirse.

-El amor también se aprende - Estuvo de acuerdo.

-Además si es Hank estoy segura que todo irá bien-.

-Si tienes razón, él te quiere de verdad-.

-¿Él te lo dijo?-.

Y supo que no debió haber dicho nada pero ya era muy tarde.

-Sí, que aunque sean muy diferentes haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz -.

Era lo mejor, decirle la verdad.

-¿Enserió?- Dijo Dory emocionada -La verdad es que quisiera pedirte que me hagas recordar de darle la respuesta, siento que lo olvidaré-.

-Está bien, Dory-

Es todo lo que pudo responder pero sintió mucho dolor con esas palabras. Dory sin imaginar cómo se sentía su amigo lo abraza con una sonrisa.

* * *

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre Destiny y Bailey, no se dieron cuenta en que momento pasó. Destiny empezó a enfadarse al notar que Bailey se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Um… ¿Bailey?-

-Oh si, si, lo siento, es que tengo hambre- Dijo Bailey riendo.

-¿Te sentiste mal por Abby?-.

-Sí, pero solo porque los padres la tratan mal ¿Tu no?-.

-Si…- Dijo Destiny sin ánimos. Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo pero al ver que Dory abrazaba a Marlín de lo más radiante se quedó boquiabierta. Bailey sin entender la expresión de su novia voltea para ver la cariñosa escena. Un poco confundido planea acercarse pero es detenido por la aleta de su novia.

-No, Bailey- Le susurra Destiny –Dory me dijo hace poco que si le gustaba Hank y quería decirle que si quiere ser su novia-.

-Pero… pero mira-.

-Dory no es de las chicas que les gusta jugar, estoy segura que solo es un abrazo de amigos- Defiende Destiny –Además será mejor que Hank no vea esto o pensara mal-.

-Si, tienes razón-.

-Vuelve acá, Bia, no me dejes hablando solo- Escuchan decir a Hank a unos metros. Aún tiene mucho que decirle acerca de que él no es un juguete con el que pueda estar haciendo experimentos. Bia es la que se acerca a ellos irritada, le fascina dar sermones pero no le gusta que se los den. Se siente una niña pequeña.

-Señorita Bia, venga por aquí por favor- Dice Destiny alejándola de Dory y Marlín.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunta confundida.

-Te tengo- Dice Hank tomándole un tentáculo para que no escape, cuando nota que la pareja está nerviosa, sabe que ocultan algo cuando cruzan miradas asustados.

-Ni que hubiera hecho algo malo ¿Tan malo es reaccionar cuando me ves?- Pregunta burlonamente. Hank iba a seguir con su sermón pero no lo hizo, cuando vio que Bailey queria decirle algo pero a juzgar por la mirada autoritaria de Destiny, no podía. Lentamente suelta el tentáculo de Bia y ella lo ve confundida.

-¿Bailey, que sucede?- Pregunta Hank.

-No seas chismoso Bailey- Le susurra Destiny.

-Los hermanos se cuentan todo- Le recuerda Hank.

-Lo siento Destiny, Hank, es que vimos a Dory abrazando a Marlín hace un momento, por allá- Indica Bailey señalando con la aleta. Hank no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a nadar hacia allá, aun al sentir que Bia trato de detenerlo con sus tentáculos.

-¿Te gusta Hank?- Pregunta Destiny.

-Cállate, idiota- Dice dulcemente Bia con una mirada tan tierna, que cualquiera hubiera imaginado que dijo algo lindo. Se aleja de ellos dejando a Destiny con las palabras en la boca.

-Escuche que esa maestra es bien agresiva- Comenta Bailey.

-Esa chica se muere por Hank-.

-Nah-.

-Por favor Bailey, se nota por la forma en que le brillan los ojos cuando lo mira-.

-¿Y eso que tiene?-.

-No sé, creo que acá habrá problemas- Dice Destiny.

-Espera- Pide Bia, Hank ya había nadado hacia Marlín y Dory pero se detiene, en ese momento Bia aprovecha para alcanzarlo pero Hank se camufla para espiarlos. Pero se tranquiliza al escuchar que Dory le pidió que le haga recordar que le quiere decir que si quiere ser su novia. En ese momento sonríe y se aleja camuflado aun. Bia estaba tratando de divisarlo pero no lo logro, así que Hank decidió hacerle lo mismo. Se movió tras ella y le rozo sus tentáculos con de ella provocando que se tensara.

-No hagas eso- Pide Bia cerrando los ojos con irritación.

-¿Por qué? Es divertido ver la cara que pones- Dice Hank apareciendo a su lado.

-¿Ya viste a la mocosa?- Pregunta Bia -¿Lo viste besándose con otro?-

-Sí y no- Responde Hank.

-No te entiendo-.

-Que importa, estoy tan feliz que puedes fastidiarme todo lo que quieras- Dice Hank acercándose a ella para acariciarle la cabeza aun cuando sabe que a ella no le gusta. Y se aleja tranquilamente.

- _Y tres, dos, uno- Piensa Hank._

-Oye idiota, odio que me toquen la cabeza- Dice Bia siguiéndolo molesta.


	9. Chapter 9

Otro día más sin poder decirle lo que sentía, ahora sabía que esto era más fuerte que él. Sabía que le dolía verlos juntos. Que a medida que nadaban hacia la escuela ella sonreía emocionada por otro día como ayudante de Hank. Ella había olvidado por completo que le iba a decir que si a Hank. Agradecía que él no la presionara, ni mencione nada de eso, porque sabía que si él lo hacia ella recordaría. Mientras hablaba con Nemo, ese sentimiento se apoderaba de él. Lo único que no le gustaba de estos paseos hacia la escuela era que ella en vez de volver con él, se quedara con Hank.

Esta vez noto que estaba la maestra Bia en vez de Hank o Raya. Nemo se acercó rápidamente a sus amigos para jugar con ellos un rato antes de clases. Dory le iba a seguir pero la Maestra se acercó a ellos.

-Al fin llega la auxiliar- Dice Bia con una sonrisa provocativa. Marlín pudo notar como Dory se intimidaba asustada al verla.

-Creo que ya debo ir a ayudar a Hank- Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sin embargo, Bia se atraviesa en su camino.

-No será necesario, ahora ya no estas bajo la supervisión de Hank-.

-¿He?-.

-¿No lo entiendes, hijita? Ya estas contratada, eres la auxiliar de esta clase permanentemente- Dijo Bia con una sonrisa falsa y mucho sarcasmo en su encantadora voz –¡Felicidades!, Hank te cumplió el sueño-.

Por un lado Marlín estaba feliz por escuchar esa noticia, como los maestros rotaban en las clases significaba que solo estaría con él una vez a la semana. Por otro Dory estaba asustada de estar en esta clase con Bia. Perpleja con la noticia, no le salía ni una palabra a la pez cirujano.

-Bia, no hagas asustar a Dory- Pide Hank apareciendo tras ella. Bia pone los ojos en blanco irritada.

-Le dije felicidades, querido- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bia, por favor- Dice el maestro Tortuga apareciendo también tras ella. Esta vez Bia dejo de sonreír por la sorpresa. No era el único, Raya y Abby también acababan de llegar –No intimides a la auxiliar oficial-.

-Bien-.

-Señorita Dory- Llamo el maestro Tortuga. Dory aun perpleja levanto la vista hacia el –A partir de hoy es la nueva asistente de este grupo de peces. ¿Usted se compromete a serlo?-.

-P-por supuesto- Dijo Dory emocionada.

-Bien. Confió en usted-.

-Dorothy hay algunas cosas que debes saber ahora que eres la primera auxiliar- Dijo Abby acercándose a ella –Nosotros hacemos reuniones una hora todas las noches, tu trabajo será decirnos el comportamiento de cada niño, debes estar muy atenta-.

-Pero soy mala recordando cosas-.

-¿Ven?- Empieza Bia fastidiada. Hank iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Marlín.

-Si puedes hacerlo, Dory, sé que puedes hacerlo-.

-Bien, lo hare- Dice con confianza.

-Sígueme por aquí, Marlín- Dice Raya avanzando hacia un grupo de padres que hablaban cerca de la clase.

-Lo siento Marlín, es que la señorita Bia podía enfadarse ya que es una conversación solo de maestros, solo quería evitar que pasaras un mal rato- Se disculpó Raya.

-No importa, supongo que es verdad- Dijo Marlín algo avergonzado al darse cuenta que era verdad. El maestro Raya asintió y volvió con el grupo de maestros, mientras tanto Marlín nadaba acercándose al grupo de padres. Noto que estaban entre ellos Bill, Ted y Bob. Al verlo se acercaron inmediatamente a él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con la chica? - Le pregunta Bill.

-Ella quiere estar con Hank- Responde Marlín irritado.

-¿Te le declaraste?- Pregunto Bob.

-No… Es que la conversación se giró a Hank y me dijo que le diría que si quiere ser su novia, pero como es olvidadiza lo olvido-.

-Ay Martin- Dijo Bob -Nunca sabrás si ella hubiera querido estar contigo si no le dices cómo te sientes-.

-Pero ella ya me dijo que le dirá si-.

-Igual si le decías tal vez hubiera quedado contigo- Insiste Bob –Aprovecha que la azulita olvido eso y has un movimiento rápido-.

Marlín quedo en silencio, no deseaba seguir hablando de eso ahora mismo. Se sentía un cobarde que no podía decir dos simples palabras. Aun si todo iba a cambiar.

-Confía en nosotros, Marlín- Dice Bob –Solo dile lo que sientes-.

-Es que…-

-Si no lo haces terminara todo, Marlín- Dice Ted -¿En verdad quieres que deje de estar a tu lado y se vaya con él?-.

-No…-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-¡Solo dilo!- Ordena Phill -¡Dilo sin miedo! No te hará más ni menos aceptar que la amas-.

Marlín algo temeroso desvía la mirada. Una parte de él quería aceptar de una vez que se moría por ella. Pero otra parte aun negaba eso, pensaba que había muchos obstáculos, que dañaría un amigo, temía el rechazo.

-Es que todo pasó tan rápido, no estoy seguro si estoy enamorado de ella- Empezó Marlín pero sus amigos empezaron a alejarse -¿A dónde van?- Pregunto molesto.

-Contigo no se puede- Dijo Ted alejándose con los otros padres.

* * *

-Entonces eso serían todos tus deberes como auxiliar- Finalmente termino el maestro Tortuga luego de un largo. Dory asentía aun no tranquila por la mirada molesta de Bia hacia ella.

-Se me olvidaba, así como tienes deberes también hay cosas que puedes hacer que otros no, una de ellas sería vivir en la cueva con nosotros que somos Bia, Raya y su esposa, Abby, Hank, la enfermera y yo, solo es para los que trabajan en la escuela-.

-Lo pensare, pero es que recién encontré a mis padres, creo que quisiera quedarme con ellos, además que Nemo se molestaría mucho-.

-No es obligatorio, pero si cambias de opinión puedes mudarte cuando quieras- Dice el maestro Tortuga.

-Muchas gracias, Maestro- Dice Dory.

-Bien- Vuelve a decir –Ahora todos a enseñar, ya saben dónde encontrarme si me necesitan- Dice empezando a nadar, Abby y Raya se alejan también a enseñar a otro grupos de peces. Hank estaba por irse pero al ver a Dory aun nerviosa se acercó a ella. Bia de mal humor se alejó de ellos.

-Todo estará bien, pequeña- Dice Hank suavemente –Bia no puede gritarte frente a los niños, así que todo estará bien-.

-Lo sé pero esa chica me da mucho miedo-.

-No es tan mala, solo lo aparenta-.

-Uy si- Dice Dory con molestia.

-Sh- La calla Hank tapándole ligeramente la boca –Si ella si te escucha decir eso, se molestara-.

-Si me disculpas, necesito a mi ayudante- Dice Bia acercándose de nuevo con una ancha sonrisa llena de ironía.

-Bien, no la hagas asustar- Pide Hank suavemente. Bia rodo los ojos pero no le dio una respuesta. Hank no tuvo más remedio que irse, también debía comenzar sus clases. Así que quedaron solas de nuevo Bia y Dory.

-Solo te diré una cosa mocosa, ni pienses en vivir en _mi casa-_ Dice Bia haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-No voy a vivir ahí- Obedece Dory intimidada.

-Bien, nos estamos entendiendo, tus escenitas cursis con Hank fuera de la escuela-.

-No estábamos…- Decía Dory pero calla al ver que Bia se estaba enojando –Si claro, no hablare con el aquí… yo haré todo lo que me digas-.

-Me alegra- Dice Bia calmadamente –Y no te preocupes, ya que eres propensa a olvidar, te hare recordar eso-.

Ella se aleja un poco de una perpleja Dory y empieza a reunir los niños. Al parecer si le tenían cierto miedo a la maestra porque no era nada normal que callaran y se acercaran tan rápido. Durante toda la clase los niños no hicieron ruido. Dory callada al fondo noto que no había hecho nada en la clase, por un momento se le ocurrió que quería dejarla como una inútil pero sus pensamientos cambian para observar a la maestra.. No gritaba como fuera de la escuela, pero aun así intimidaba a los niños. Aun así había algo que les hacia reír, la manera tan seria y sarcástica cuando hacia ejemplos. Y por más intimidante que pareciera, era muy atractiva. Sobre todo su mirada tan penetrante. De pronto recordó que su trabajo era ver a los niños, así que en silencio empezó a ver si había algún problema. No encontró nada sospechoso, todos escuchaban atentamente. Veía que la nueva chica Nina se apoyaba en Pearl, lo único que le llamo la atención fue que Nemo estaba a su costado y cuando la vio de reojo ella le sonrió coquetamente. A Dory se le ensancho la sonrisa al ver a Nemo volteando avergonzado. Sin duda en eso se parecía a su padre, recordando que Marlín se avergonzaba y desviaba la mirada cuando ella le sonreía.

-Bueno niños, como saben luego de la lección empieza la hora satánica, como saben yo soy una maestra sádica- Dice Bia con una maliciosa sonrisa, los niños ríen nerviosos –Jovencito, dígame un numero menos de 10-.

-Um... Catorce- Dice Sheldon distraído. Los niños ríen no creyendo lo que han escuchado, al notar su error no pudieron evitar reírse de sí mismo –Digo cuatro- Dice entre risas.

La maestra ríe y empieza a contar, en ese instante Nemo se había movido al lado de Pearl porque se sentía nervioso al lado de Nina.

-Bueno al parecer Nina será, ya que Nemo se movió- Dijo la maestra Bia.

-Maestra yo quiero salir por ella- Dijo Nemo sin pensarlo dos veces. Los niños comenzaron a hacer "Wuiu".

-Aquí tenemos un héroe- Dijo Bia –Haber aquí va la pregunta ¿Qué es la evaporación del agua?-.

Nemo trato de recordar unos segundos –Cuando el agua pasa de estado líquido a gaseoso-.

-Correcto- Dijo la maestra impresionada –Ya pueden ir a jugar, la clase acabo-.

Los niños empezaron a dispersarse para jugar, Sheldon se fue con Pearl y Tad a molestar al vecino. Nemo estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando Nina tomo su aleta. Nemo volteo y vio que se trataba de ella, le sonreía.

-Mi héroe- Dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

-Hubiera sido injusto que te preguntara a ti ya que yo me moví- Le explico Nemo nervioso.

-Igual, eso fue muy lindo, Nemo- Dijo Nina sin dejar de sonreir.

-La primera pareja de la clase- Dijo Sheldon acercándose a ellos. Pearl y Tad también se acercaron al grupo.

-Vamos Sheldon, no los fastidies- Dice Pearl suavemente –Mejor hablemos que en dos días será mi cumpleaños y hare una fiesta-.

-Eso es genial- Dice Nina emocionada.

-¡Sí! Vamos a decirle a todos- Dice Pearl. El grupo de niños asiente y empiezan a nadar hacia los otros niños para decirles.

* * *

Destiny y Bailey nadan hacia la escuela, ya habían llegado tarde. Las clases habían acabado, esperaban encontrar a Hank.

-Espérame, Destiny- Pide Bailey –Hablare con Hank, solo tomara un segundo-.

-No te preocupes, te espero, cariño- Dice Destiny. La beluga macho asiente y empieza a nadar hacia el grupo de niños donde enseña Hank. La tiburón ballena decide buscar a Dory para contarle cómo le va su relación con Hank. No tarda mucho en encontrarla, nota que esta con Bia. Esa maestra no le agrada, siente que le tiene cólera a su mejor amiga. Decide espiarlas ocultándose tras una roca. No es muy grande pero al menos ambas están a espaldas de ella-

\- A partir de ahora te quedaras en este grupo, solo nos veremos las caras una vez a la semana y con Hank también te verás una vez a la semana- Comento Bia.

-Oh no- Dijo Dory preocupada –Yo quería seguir viendo a Hank como enseña-.

-Pero a lo mejor él no quiere verte la cara a ti- Dice Bia con molestia en su voz.

-¿Por qué no querría?- Pregunta Dory confundida. Bia estaba a punto de contestar pero vio que Hank nadaba a unos metros hacia ellas. Decide callar esperanzada en que Dory olvide la conversación y al parecer funciono. Porque luego de unos segundos Dory volvió a sonreír buscando con la mirada algo con que distraerse.

-¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunta Hank acercándose a ellas.

-Muy bien- Dice Bia seria.

-Que bien que trates de llevar la fiesta en paz Bia- Dice Hank.

-¡Hank! Bailey te estaba buscando- Dice Destiny acercándose a ellos.

-¿Enserio? No lo vi para nada, en todo caso iré a buscarlo- Dice Han nadando, Destiny espera a que el este a una distancia alejada y lo alcanza.

-¿Pasa algo, Destiny?- Pregunta Hank al sentir que lo sigue. Destiny duda un momento en decirle, la expresión serena de Hank la ponía nerviosa. Pero ella quería defender a su amiga.

-Le gustas a la señorita Bia-.

-No es verdad-.

-Mira Hank yo tengo buen ojo para estas cosas- Dijo Destiny, Hank no pudo evitar reír un poco - ¡Hablo enserió! No hace falta tener buena visión para notarlo, ella se pone celosa de Dory...-.

-Te equivocas, yo vivo con ella y por eso sé que se amarga de todo, le molesta en especial Dory porque cree que no merece ser auxiliar, además somos muchos en la cueva, no quiere que ella viva ahí también-.

-Piensa eso sí quieres, pero no lastimes a Dory-.

-Aun si fuera verdad eso no cambia nada, en verdad yo estoy enamorado de Dory, espero su respuesta hasta ahora, hice muchas cosas por ella pero aún no está segura supongo-.

-¿Y porque no le recuerdas que quieres que sea tu novia? Parece como si ya no te importara que ella recuerde-.

-No quiero presionarla-.

-Lo sé pero ella olvida rápido- Dice Destiny elevando un poco la voz sintiéndose frustrada -¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que en estos días dejaste de salir con Dory porque te sientes atraído por la señorita Bia-.

-Destiny, creo que te estas metiendo donde no debes- Dice Hank calmadamente –Mira, yo hice lo que pude por enamorarla, no la voy a presionar. No puedo en estos momentos salir con ella, tengo que prepararme porque en una semana tengo una exposición muy importante-.

-Solo no quiero que Dory termine lastimada-.

-Yo no la voy a lastimar- Dice Hank, entendía la preocupación de Destiny por su mejor amiga -Mira, yo sé que Bia no siente nada por mí, pero igual le preguntaré si eso te hace sentir segura ¿Si?-.

-mm no lo sé, no creo que te diga la verdad-Dijo Destiny. Sabía que en parte no era todo culpa de Hank. Dory le había pedido que le haga recordar que le diría que si a Hank pero estaba tan ocupada saliendo con Bailey que lo olvido.

-Yo me daré cuenta si miente- Insiste Hank

-Bien- Dijo Destiny, el pulpo vio a Bailey acercándose y se alejó, en busca de Bia. Ella ya no se encontraba junto a Dory. La pez cirujano observaba como los niños jugaban con una sonrisa. Se le escapo una sonrisa a Hank. Ella estaba tratando de parecer más seria pero estaba claro que se moría de ganas de ir a jugar con ellos. Preguntarle donde esta Bia seria en vano, Dory ya lo había olvidado aunque si había avanzado algo. Ahora era capaz de mantener una conversación sin olvidarse mucho de las cosas y de recordar algunos momentos cuando se lo recuerdan o le vienen solos. No se acercó a ella, decidió buscar a Bia para aclarar esto de una vez.

Recordó que Bia le comento que volvería a casa temprano porque quería practicar su discurso. Al llegar noto que no estaba practicando, solo trataba de quedarse dormida. Le extraño que este descansando en el mismo sitio que él. Al lado de una roca, donde él siempre se dormía. Ella estaba sujetando la roca dos tentáculos y estaba recostada. Al notar la presencia de alguien se levantó de la roca y empezó a ver en todos lados. Cuando vio a Hank se sintió nerviosa, pero trato de disimularlo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Que haces tan temprano aquí? No me digas que decidiste dejar de jugar a enamorar a la niña y te prepararas para la exposición-.

-No... La verdad quería hablar contigo-.

-Dime- Dice Bia tratando de sonar seria pero al inicio se notó la emoción.

Hank no sabía cómo decir esto sonando tranquilo, decidió solo decirlo.

-Bia, ¿Tú estás enamorada de mí?-.

Y entonces noto como los ojos de Bia se abrieron de sorpresa y algo más, estaban asustados. Se acercaba lentamente a él, sería esta vez. Quedaron muy cerca, ella tenía una mirada no muy agradable, cerró los ojos cuando sintió el impacto de los tentáculos de Bia contra su mejilla, sintió dolor en su mejilla, hubiera chocado contra la pared de la cueva si no hubiera estado bien sujeto. Bia le dio una mirada enfadada antes de salir de la cueva. Valoraba mucho su vida como para seguirla en este momento. Prefirio volver a la escuela, aun debia arreglar algunas cosas, veria a Bia cuando este mas calmada.

* * *

watch?v=QCdmDwaPlVk

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a casa? - Pregunta Marlin con una sonrisa suavemente poniendo nerviosa a Dory.

-Claro Marlin- Dijo Dory.

-Dory... Tengo que contarte algo, verás me gusta alguien-.

-¿Enserió?- Pregunta Dory -Pensé que nunca te gustaría nadie-.

-¿Por qué?-

Dory hizo una triste sonrisa.

-Es que siempre recuerdas a la mamá de Nemo-.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-.

-A veces te veo hablando solo en las noches como si estuvieras hablando con una chica, le cuentas lo que pasa con Nemo y cosas asi…-.

Marlin se sorprendió.

-¿Y cómo es posible que recuerdes eso?-.

-No sé, cuando dijiste estoy enamorado de alguien vino a mi mente-.

-La recuerdo sí, pero ya la deje ir, Dory- Dijo Marlin - Yo siento que me volví a enamorar-.

-¿Enserió? Wow eso es genial- Dijo Dory sorprendida.

-Sí, es que desde que la conocí pasaron cosas muy locas, cambio mi vida por completo-.

-Creo que una chica así no sería buena para cuidar de Nemo-.

Marlin ríe -Estoy seguro que se llevaría muy bien con Nemo, me gusta porque es muy alegre, despreocupada, también me gusta porque puede ser muy maternal y tierna con Nemo a pesar de ser tan así, y sobretodo porque a pesar de sacarme de quicio siempre puede sacarme una sonrisa-.

-Wow, Marlin, esa chica suena todo lo opuesto a ti- Dice Dory -Sin ofender-.

-No me ofende-.

-¿Pero estas seguro que te gusta?-.

-Si- Dice con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y qué esperas?- Exclama Dory emocionada -Si alguien te gusta debes decírselo-.

-Es un poco difícil… ella ya le dio la oportunidad de acercarse de ese modo a otro-.

-Oh, igual deberías decírselo- Dice Dory –Claro, si tienes miedo que te rechace mejor no lo hagas, ya que esta difícil por lo que me cuentas-.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que vale la pena correr el riesgo por ella-.

-Yo también quiero contarte algo- Dice Dory.

-¿Qué es?- Dice Marlín inseguro.

-Estoy un poco asustada- Le susurra con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-.

-La maestra Bia me tiene cólera- Le vuelve a susurrar Dory –Pero pienso que es muy linda, creo que Hank quiere acercarse a ella-.

-Dory…-.

-Porque ha pasado más tiempo con ella que conmigo es estos días, pero le diré lo que siento igual-.

Y de nuevo ese mal sentimiento, Dory no tenía ni idea de que esa persona se trataba de ella, se maldijo por no haber sido directo al inicio, ahora de nuevo venia el mismo tema.

-Yo lo haré pronto- Dijo Dory nerviosa.

-Contigo no se puede- Exclama Marlin furioso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me gritas? - Pregunta Dory molesta -Solo te dije que pronto le diré a Hank que si-.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que me irrita mucho esta situación! No me gusta ese sentimiento-.

-¿De qué sentimiento hablas? ¡Y deja de gritarme!- Grita Dory.

-¡Entonces deja de provocarme!- Grita Marlín.

Dory le iba a preguntar de qué sentimiento estaba hablando pero las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y callo. Marlin no lo noto, estaba muy preocupado en cómo arreglar esta situación.

-Creo que no deberías desquitarte con la niña- Dice Hank apareciendo tras ellos. Marlin empezó a molestarse pero más a asustarse ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí?

-Hank, contigo no es esta conversación- Musitó Marlin. Hank enmarca una ceja.

-Puede que no, si esto podría llamarse conversación, pero me di la libertad de hacerlo porque note la niña quiere llorar-.

Marlin iba a gritar pero se calma, al ver la cara de Dory y comprobar que efectivamente, estaba aguantando las lágrimas. La mirada de Marlin se suaviza, y se calma. Pero vuelve a sentir rabía al notar que el que lo noto no había sido él.

-Dory, ve a jugar un rato con Nemo por favor, necesito hablar con Marlin a solas- Pide Hank. Ella asiente y se aleja de ellos pero no va a jugar con los niños.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado, Marlín?- Pregunta Hank.

-Hank contigo no es…- Empieza Marlín.

-No te quiero recriminar nada, solo quiero que me cuentes como amigo porque estas así-.

Marlín al escuchar eso se calmó, ahora tenía otro sentimiento, la culpa.

-Es complicado- Dijo Marlín –No es algo que un consejo pueda ayudarme y lo siento, en especial el tuyo-.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Hank –Bueno si tiene que ver con Dory sé que puede ser muy desesperante para ti pero…-

-¿Por qué piensas que ella es desesperante para mí? Ella es _mi_ mejor amiga, desde que la conocí también he vuelto a sentir que es estar vivo-.

-Entiendo… no tienes que enfadarte- Dice Hank incomodo de sentirse atacado –Si el problema es conmigo, mira, yo no quiero alejar a Dory de Nemo y de ti, yo la quiero pero de otra forma-.

-Si entiendo, no paras de demostrar que te gusta ¡Ya lo sé!- Le grita Marlín.

Hank callo, no podía entender como no se dio cuenta antes. A lo mejor si lo sospecho pero Marlín le dijo en ese momento que estaba equivocado. Suspiro, igual no podía hacer nada. El pez payado le da la espalda para irse con mala cara.

-Marlín, si te gusta Dory deberías decírselo, ya será cosa de ella si decide estar conmigo o contigo- Sugiere Hank. Marlín volteo y quedo de nuevo cara a cara con él. Quería gritar que no sentía nada por ella pero Hank estaba muy sereno. No quería quedar mal frente a él, más de lo que estaba, sabía que aunque dijo ese comprensivo comentario. Debe estar muy enfadado por no haberlo dicho antes.

-Entiendo que te hayas enamorado de ella, yo también perdí al amor de mi vida, Marlín- Vuelve a decir Hank –Hubiera estado mejor que me lo dijeras, pero así se dieron las cosas, si te elige a ti estará bien-.

-Hank deja de hacer eso-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-De hacerte el bueno, el comprensivo, el calmado, yo vi como eras antes de venir al océano-.

Hank ríe para sí mismo.

-Si soy malhumorado, solo que trato de controlarme, como ahora soy maestro y antes estaba así porque mi único objetivo era ir a Cleveland, pero ahora tengo amigos y algo que hacer- Dice Hank.

* * *

No sabía a donde se dirigía, era una adulta pero no estaba acostumbrada a salir de la cueva sola, sería porque gran parte de su vida se la pasó en una pecera sola en un laboratorio de universidad. Las advertencias del señor Tortuga de que los pulpos machos podían atacarla si la ven sola nunca pasaron inadvertidos para ella, pese a pensar que solo era una broma. Hank era un pulpo macho de su misma especie, pero él nunca se mostró así con ella. Siempre fue amable con ella, imaginando que lo era para acercarse a ella le advirtió que no la viera de ese modo.. Se acercó al arrecife un poco curiosa, quedo asombrada, de verdad tenía una hermosa vista.

 _Es un idiota._

Pensó recordando que hace unos momentos se atrevió a preguntarle eso, era la primera vez que alguien le hace una pregunta tan directa. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dado una cachetada, hubiera sido mejor reírse de el en su cara y decirle que no era verdad. Sonar natural como siempre. Definitivamente no le gustaba.

 _-¿Entonces porque?-_ Pensó Bia tocando ligeramente sus ojos húmedos, sintió como las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Trato de evitarlo pero no podía. Una beluga macho observaba como ella se sobaba los ojos, dudo un poco en acercarse pero no le gustaba ver a una chica llorar.

-Señorita Bia ¿Por qué llora?- Pregunto Bailey nadando cerca de ella.

-No estoy llorando, solo me dio alergia… este lugar- Dijo rápidamente para evitar que su voz se escuche quebrada, pero igual sonó así.

-Puede que estemos en el agua, pero se nota cuando alguien llora, se nota una mirada de tristeza, la voz…-

-Si lloraba, pero no de tristeza, de rabia-.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunta Bailey preocupado.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Digo no me conoces, no es algo que te importe… digo no debería- Dice Bia enredándose con sus palabras cada vez más –Disculpa, si mis palabras no son las adecuadas, no sé cómo… ya me entiendes-.

-Descuida, Hank menciono que eras un poco agresiva pero eras linda y es por eso, eres la amiga de mi hermano- Explica Bailey notando como se le agrandaron los ojos un poco cuando escucho la palabra linda. –Entonces ¿Qué te hizo el tarado de mi hermano?-.

-Bia ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Pregunta otra beluga acercándose preocupada a ella. Bailey no pudo evitar ponerse incomodo cuando Abby se acercó, si no fuera porque en verdad quería ayudar. Bia no tenia ganas en estos momentos de decir que se vaya, además estaba segura que le diría al abuelo Tortuga si no le da una respuesta.

-Llorando de cólera, es que Hank me pregunto si estaba enamorada de él, me dio rabia, le di una cachetada porque específicamente le pedí al inicio que no confundiera las cosas entre nosotros y el me aseguro que así sería-.

Abby y Bailey se veían un poco preocupados.

-¿Estas segura que no lloras porque es la verdad y no quisiste decirla?- Pregunta Abby.

-Aun si fuera así ella no tubo opción, si fuera una confesión ella hubiera dicho sí o no, pero él le pregunto eso, seguro tenías miedo…-.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de él, además ya tiene a la chiquilla amnésica-

-Pueden ser celos…- Menciona Abby desviando la mirada, esta situación le parecía muy extraña. Siempre quiso hablar de sentimientos con su amiga pero ella le decía que no le gustaban esas cosas.

-No estoy celosa de una niña-.

-Ya sé porque te pregunto eso, Bia- Dice Bailey –Es que Destiny estaba que le presionaba con que te gustaba el, porque piensa que dañara a Dory, Hank le decía que no era verdad, pero ella le presiono tanto que él le dijo que te preguntaría, claro que no fue la mejor manera…-.

-No la fue-.

-Estaba claro que reaccionaria mal- Estuvo de acuerdo Abby.

-No llores por ese idiota- Dice Bailey -¿Pero de verdad no estas enamorada?-.

-Por supuesto que no, solo me dio cólera, claro que debí decirle que no pero… no sé, el calor del momento-.

-Bueno, si necesitas hablar solo dímelo, yo puedo aconsejarte si quieres, claro, si me dejas ser tu amigo- Dice Bailey.

-Sí, muchas gracias- Dice Bia sorprendida por las palabras de la beluga macho. Él le sonrió y empezó a nadar a la superficie.

-Yo pienso que si te gusta Hanki- Dijo Abby con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No me gusta- Dice Bia irritada –Y está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas-.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte…- Dice poniéndose triste

-Tú viniste aquí para hablar con Bailey, pero él tiene una muy fastidiosa novia y que bueno que la respete y se haya alejado- Dice Bia –Tú deberías apresurarte y ver qué hacer con Raya-.

* * *

-Aquí estas- Dice Bailey acercándose a Destiny, ella le sonrió pero dejo de hacerlo al ver que él no estaba muy feliz –Destiny, ¿Por qué tenias que obligar a Hank a que le preguntara eso a la señorita Bia?-.

-Haber, haber, primero yo no lo obligue, segundo el sugirió preguntarle y tercero ¿Qué tiene?- Dice Destiny sin entender el problema.

-La miss estaba llorando, la vi y resulta que Hank le pregunto eso y la agarro desprevenido…-

-Espera, si estaba llorando es porque si siente algo por Hank-.

-Dice que no, lloraba de cólera-.

-Eso es mentira-.

-Destiny, aun si fuera mentira, ella es mujer igual que tú, no puedes sentirte bien por eso-.

-Mira Bailey, yo sé que no está bien que haya llorado por algo que provoque indirectamente… pero ella trata mal a Dory, escucho que le dice que Hank no quiere verle la cara y cosas así, siento que ella está enamorada y no quiero que Dory salga lastimada-.

 _-Entonces si está enamorada- Piensa Bailey._

-Ya no me meteré más te lo prometo- Dijo Destiny –Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a recordarle algo a Dory-.

-No creo que sea buen momento ahora- Dice Bailey. Sin embargo Destiny ya había empezado a nadar. Se guio por el sonido de los niños jugando para acercarse a la escuela.

-¿Dory?- Llamo Destiny.

-¡Destiny!- Exclamo Dory nadando hacia ella, al parecer no estaba tan lejos -¿Qué pasa?-.

-Dory que bueno que te encuentro, escúchame, tu me pediste hace unos días que te haga recordar esto…- Empieza Destiny.

* * *

-Como ves, no te impediré decirle lo que sientes, lo que si te pediré es que no importa la decisión de ella, debemos ser amigos todos- Menciona Hank calmadamente.

Marlín negó con la cabeza, le irritaba mucho la madurez con la que estaba tomando Hank la noticia. Sabía que era mejor que un pulpo apretándolo con sus tentáculos. También que tenía un peso menos porque él le aseguro que no dejarían de ser amigos sea cual sea la decisión. Pero había algo, sentía que Hank estaba algo confiado o quizá distraído. Quizá no estaba tan emocionado con estar con Dory.

-Hank- Llamo Dory. Ambos voltearon para verla acercarse a ellos tímidamente –Necesito hablar contigo un rato, solo tú y yo-.

-Está bien- Dice Hank algo dudoso al saber de qué se trataba. Pudo ocultar su emoción para no sentirse mal por Marlín. Pensó que aun así el debió hace días haberle dicho lo que siente. No podía sentirse culpable después de todo. Iba a seguir a Dory, cuando quedo inmóvil al ver que Marlín aun quería hacer algo. Habia tomado la aleta de Dory para evitar que abanze.

-Dory- Llama Marlín.

Dory sin entender porque hizo eso en ese momento volteo para verlo a los ojos. Se encontró con la mirada más triste y suplicante que había visto en su vida. Los latidos acelerados que sintió fue provocado al ver esa gentil expresión en Marlín.

-Ven- Pide Marlín. Dory al ver sus ojos algo dudosa lo seguía.

watch?v=sZ5eb_mGR_4


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Escucha al corazón.

Marlín aun quería hacer algo. Tomo la aleta de Dory para evitar que avance.

Dory Llama Marlín.

No entendió porque la llama en ese momento, Marlin sabe que Dory no retiene por mucho tiempo la información y en este momento tenía las palabras que estaba planeando decirle. La idea se iba, estaba a punto de decirle a Marlín que más tarde hablaría con él. Pero al levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Marlín. Quedo en silencio sintiendo que Marlín la necesitaba en este momento. Era la mirada más triste y suplicante que había visto en su vida. Los latidos acelerados que sintió fueron provocados al ver esa gentil expresión en Marlín.

Ven Pide Marlín.

Nadaron hacia quien sabe dónde, pero ya estaban muchos metros alejados. Dory seguía a Marlín curiosa. Pero entre pensamientos, volvió a recordar que ella estaba a punto de hablar con Hank. Y esta escena era algo comprometedora. No podía imaginar lo que él pensaba de esto.

-¡Marlín! Creo que debemos volver, Hank se va a preocupar- Dice Dory nadando de regreso. Marlín nervioso impide que siga avanzando quedándose frente a ella.

-No- Pide Marlín –Por favor, solo quiero que por cinco minutos te olvides de todo y solo escuches lo que te voy a decir-.

-¿Por qué? Estaba a punto de decirle lo que siento y tu…- Dice Dory impaciente.

-No tienes que estar con él- Le interrumpe –Perdón, quise decir, no quiero que estés con el-.

watch?v=sZ5eb_mGR_4

-¿Qué?- Dice Dory confundida.

Marlín suspiro, ese si fue un impulso muy grande. Pero no quería verlos juntos, quería que ella sea solo de él.

-Si quieres a alguien con compartir la vida, hacer locuras, tener una familia, no pienses en otro que no sea yo- Dice Marlín seriamente –Porque yo quiero que seas mi compañera toda la vida-.

La pez cirujano por un momento quedo en shock. Se tapó la boca con las aletas de la impresión, no podía entender en que momento Marlín la vio de otra manera, nunca se dio cuenta. Estaba sorprendida pero extrañamente también se sentía feliz. Era más que alegría. Era algo más. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sonriendo.

-Marlin yo… - Dijo Dory sin evitar alegrarse. Sintió que su corazón se aceleró mucho, como nunca antes en su vida, era un sentimiento que no sabía explicar.

-¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? Puede que no, pero yo sí. Fue un Accidente, yo nadaba rápidamente siguiendo el bote y choque contigo. Fue el accidente más lindo del mundo. Te volviste mi mejor amiga, desde que te conocí mi vida cambio por completo- Dice Marlín, toma sus aletas en las suyas. Nota que está nerviosa, pero también al ver sus ojos siente que ella se siente de la misma manera. La manera en que Dory no podía evitar de sonreír.

-Fueron muchos sentimientos encontrados en tan poco tiempo, pensé que estaba confundido pero es imposible. Este sentimiento no puede ser algo malo. Amo todo de ti, lo despistada y olvidadiza que eres, tus ocurrencias, todo me gusta-.

Dory sonríe –Pensé que eso era lo que no te gustaba-.

-Yo también, pero todo eso me enamora- Dice Marlín tomando sus aletas –Me gusta tu alegría, solo tú me das alegría, enserio me haces sentir cosas que no había sentido antes-.

Dory está callada. Sentía mucha emoción, quería moverse por todos lados y sonreír. Pero ya no sonreía. Marlín estaba hablando demasiado serio, esta era una confesión.

-Ya no tengo miedo de decirte que te amo. Te amo de verdad, como nunca ame a nadie - Vuelve a repetir acercándose más a Dory. Ella iba a retroceder porque solo hace unos minutos nunca hubiera imaginado que Marlín le dijera cosas tan bonitas. Le dijo que la amaba. Pese a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, aun se sentía extraña.

-Dame tu aleta- Dice Marlín. Dory intrigada le acerca su aleta. –La otra también-.

-No entiendo- Dice Dory. Marlín no le responde y ella obedece. El pez payaso junta sus aletas con las suyas y las acaricia lentamente. Dory sin entender evita mirarlo, pero finalmente sus miradas se encuentran. Marlín está demasiado serio, pero sus ojos reflejaban amor.

-No tengas miedo, Dory- Pide Marlín suavemente –Soy yo, tu mejor amigo-.

-Marlín… ¿Enserio me amas?-.

-Te amo, pero tenía miedo de lo que sentía, pensé que todo entre nosotros iba a cambiar- Dijo Marlín –Pero está bien, si todo cambia, mientras estemos juntos, será mucho mejor-.

Dory agacho su mirada a sus aletas que seguían entre las de él. Se ruborizo al ver que seguía acariciándolas tiernamente. Él estaba tratando de evitar que ella huya y se asuste. Podía pasar, ellos no solían tener mucho contacto. La mayoría de veces ella lo abrazaba, ambos a veces, pero nunca él. Nunca se acercaron de otra forma.

-Dory- Dijo Marlín –Te quiero dar un beso-.

Dory no responde. Desvía la mirada hacia el suelo nerviosa. Pero vuelve a verlo a los ojos involuntariamente, se inquieta al sentir que todo su cuerpo quería temblar pero no lo hacía. Marlín sabía que ella estaba inquieta, así que le acaricia lentamente las aletas para tranquilizarla. No lo logra del todo. Pero al menos ve que ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no alejarse, aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado estar así de cerca del otro. Quiere saber qué sentirá al besarla, si con un beso en la mejilla sintió tanto.

Está encantada con la expresión de Marlín, siente que está llena de amor. Marlín se acercaba lentamente, de nuevo ella quedo quieta sin saber si era lo correcto. Quería hacerlo pese a sentirse asustada. Pero volvieron los recuerdos de hace unos minutos. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y no era justo.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo?-.

-Dory, me costó aceptar lo que sentía- Dijo Marlín seriamente –Pero veo tus ojos, tus reacciones, sé que estas feliz de escucharlo de mí, sé que no imaginábamos esto pero también que sientes lo mismo que yo-.

-Es que… no se… yo- Tartamudea Dory asustada –Marlín… siento algo… te quiero, pero no…, creo que tú y yo debemos seguir siendo amigos, porque enserio…-.

-Déjame demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros- Dice Marlín temeroso tratando se acercarse a ella para darle un abrazo, pero ella suavemente aleja sus aletas de las suyas. Tiene los pensamientos enredados.

-Es que me lo dices tan de repente- Dice Dory sin evitar derramar unas lágrimas –Cuando me dijiste que me amabas sentí… algo que nunca, nunca antes había sentido en verdad… pero recuerdo todo lo que hizo Hank…-.

-Es diferente sentir amor que….-.

-Puede ser, pero es que también lo quiero a él y a esperado mucho por mi respuesta, recuerdo todo lo que hizo y lo que me dijo- Dice Dory llorando. Marlín quedo quieto, veía en sus ojos amor pero también mucho miedo. No podía culparla, fue demasiado repentino, Hank fue lentamente. Sus ojos se humedecían al sentir que algo en su interior de rompía –Y ahora en verdad estoy muy confundida… yo, no puedo Marlín… lo siento, de verdad, lo siento-.

Marlín agacha la mirada destrozado, no puede evitar derramar lágrimas. Dory se sentía mal al verlo así, se tapa la boca con las aletas tratando de no llorar. Marlín asintió.

-Siempre voy a guardar este momento en mi corazón, aunque lo olvide- Dice Dory dándole la espalda y nadando. Marlín se quedó paralizado sin dejar de ver como desaparecía de su vista poco a poco la chica que amaba. Se limpió algunas lágrimas tratando de asimilar lo que paso. Por un momento sintió que ella lo amaba también. El brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa de la emoción cuando le dijo lo que sentía.

* * *

-Chicos ¿Alguien ha visto a Nemo?- Pregunta Nina. Sheldon y Tad niegan con la cabeza.

-No, mejor avisemos a los mayores- Sugiere Pearl. Nina asiente y empiezan a nadar en busca de los adultos –Nina ¿Te gusta Nemo?-.

-Sí, me gusta- Dice Nina con una sonrisa -¿Por?-.

-Wuiu- Dicen al unísono Sheldon y Tad –Nemo y Nina en la arrecife besándose- Cantan.

-Niños ¿Qué pasa?- Dice Hank –¿Dónde están sus padres?-.

-Están conversando cerca- Dice Tad.

-Estábamos jugando a las escondidas, pero ya hace media hora que no encontramos a Nemo- Dice Nina.

-¿Y su padre? A lo mejor ya se lo llevo- Pregunta Hank.

-Por eso estamos aquí, su padre no apareció por aquí, entonces les dijimos a nuestros padres que nos quedaremos jugando con el hasta que vuelva- Dice Nina.

-Iré a buscarlo- Dice Hank nadando rápidamente.

-Espere-.

Hank voltea y resulta ser Bob, acompañado de Phill y Ted.

-Nosotros iremos- Dicen al unísono. Cuando llegaron Marlín seguía en el mismo sitio aun quieto, no lloraba, pero si estaba afectado. El trio de amigos se vieron entre si y se acercaron.

-Dijo que estaba muy confundida-.

-¿Y qué? Si la amas debes luchar- Dijo Phill.

-Ahora definitivamente ya no puedo-.

-Chicos, mejor díganle a que vinimos- Dice Ted preocupado.

-Cierto, Marlín, tu hijo se ha perdido- Dijo Bob, al pez payaso casi le da un ataque cuando escucho eso, dejo de sentirse deprimido a ponerse histérico. Aun así no dijo nada.

-Lo siento, lo estábamos cuidando hasta que regresaras pero jugaban a las escondidas y lo perdimos…- Se disculpó exageradamente Phill.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- Dice Marlín.

* * *

-¡Qué lindo!- Dijo emocionada una muy bella damisela de rayas blancas apretando los cachetes de Nemo. Tendría unos 15 años –Es como tú en versión pequeña-.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunta un pez payaso adolescente de su misma edad.

-Nemo- Responde sobando sus cachetes por el dolor causado por la chica.

-Yo soy Sarita y él es mi novio Jean- Presenta la damisela. Nemo sonríe al ver que era muy bonita -¿Estudias en la escuela que está al lado, no?-.

-Sí, mi tutor es el maestro Raya-.

-Ah, ese maestro es genial- Dice Sarita sonriendo –Pero no deberías estar por aquí ¿Cierto?-.

-¿Estás perdido?- Pregunta Jean.

-Si…- Dijo Nemo pero en ese momento vio llegar a Marlín junto con los otros padres y sus amigos.

-Nemo- Grito Marlín –Te dije que no te alejes mucho-.

-Disculpa, pero el que se alejó fuiste tú- Dijo Nemo.

-No se preocupe señor, su hijo está sano y salvo- Dijo Sarita para evitar que regañaran a Nemo. Marlín no tuvo más remedio que asentir, de todos modos en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar en eso y era verdad, el debió haberlo supervisado.

-Nemo si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con tus tareas o algo, estoy en el grupo de la señorita Bia- Dice Sarita con una linda sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Nemo- Se despide Jean. Nemo asiente y se acerca a la banda de peces que lo estaban buscando.

* * *

Hank se quedó quieto sin saber a dónde ir, los padres le dijeron que Nemo estaba perdido asi que pensó en buscarlo por su cuenta. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a la pez cirujano nadando sin rumbo fijo con una mirada muy preocupada. Se acercó.

-Dory- Dice Hank acercándose –Entonces, ¿Escuchaste la confesión de Marlín?-.

-¿Tu sabias eso?-.

-Me entere solo unos minutos antes que volvieras, mira pequeña, yo sé que es difícil, si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo o ya le has dicho que sí, igual siempre seremos amigos-.

-Hank- Llama Dory cerrando los ojos para no arrepentirse –Tú me gustas enserio, quisiera que nos acerquemos más, de ese modo que me ves-.

No era lo que quería decir, no era ni la mitad de lo que había planeado decirle pero era lo único que recordaba. Sin embargo a Hank se alegro escucharlo, se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus tentáculos y abrazarla. Dory tenía los sentimientos confundidos, pensó que estaría bien decirle esto pero era diferente, no lo sentía como esperaba. Esperaba sentirse más feliz, sentir ese calor y ese cosquilleo que sintió cuando Marlín junto sus aletas y le dijo que la amaba.

Pensó que solo estaba confundida por Marlín que la sorprendió con su confesión. Ella ya había decidido, no era justo para Hank.

Era por Marlín, pensaba en su mirada. Le correspondió el abrazo, escucho la parte de ella que le indicaba que le corresponda porque ese abrazo la protege de sus pensamientos.

-¡Dory!- Llama Hank. Dory sale de su trance y vuelve a la realidad, los alumnos la están viendo burlonamente. De pronto recordó que era lo que sucedía. Estaban en clases y Hank le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Me podrías repetir la pregunta?- Dijo Dory.

Hank enarco una ceja.

-¿Puedes llevar a Pearl a la enfermería? No se siente muy bien- Respondió Hank confuso. Los niños reían.

-El maestro Hank y Dory son novios- Dijo Yoshi varon. Todos los niños empezaron a reír. Dory se sonrojo y tomo a Pearl para llevarla a la enfermería, tenía los pensamientos en otro lado. Recordaba mucho la expresión de Marlín, no solo sintió que destrozo el corazón de Marlín sino también el de ella. Pero también se sentía muy bien de estar con Hank ¿Sera culpa o algo más?.

-Dory, ya llegamos- Dijo Pearl al notar que no se percató –Estas muy callada hoy-.

Dory rio.

-Es que ya sabes, estoy nerviosa, como ahora soy la novia de Hank- Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Enserio son novios? Wow, no puedo creerlo- Dijo Pearl –Pero creo que el papa de Nemo se te confeso, ¿No?-.

-Ya lo arreglamos- Dijo Dory acariciando la cabeza.

-¿Vas a venir a mi fiesta con el maestro Hank?- Pregunta Pearl.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño- Dice Dory. En eso Bia nada cerca de ellas con un niño.

-Enfermera perezosa, como se atreve a venir cuando le ve la gana, cuando la vea le arrancare cada uno de sus pequeños tentáculos ¡Y te los daré de comer!- Grita Bia señalando a Dory. La niña que está a su costado ríe.

-Maestra, creo que con reportarlo al director bastara- Dice la niña con buen humor.

-Por eso me encantas muñequita- Dice Bia acariciando su mejilla –Siempre tan energética como un cachorrito -.

La niña nerviosa vuelve a reír. La maestra aunque parecía dura le resultaba muy divertida.

-Entonces que hare con Pearl- Se pregunta Dory.

-Haber dámela, yo además de ser maestra estudie medicina- Dice Bia estirando la mano para que le de la niña

-m-muchas gracias maestra Bia pero ya me siento mejor- Dice Pearl haciendo una reverencia con sus tentáculos y huyendo. Bia ríe y se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos. Sarita ríe dulcemente.

-Ay maestra, usted es una sádica- Dice Sarita con una dulce sonrisa. Ambas voltean y dejan a Dory en su sitio confundida.

-Esta mujer me da mucho miedo- Piensa Dory al notar que siempre la mira con mucho enojo.

Cuando volvió las clases ya habían acabado, los niños jugaban. Quiso buscar a Nemo pero se encontró a Hank.

-Pequeña ¿Y has hablado con Marlín luego de ya sabes? ¿Se arreglaron?-.

-La verdad es que no hemos vuelto a hablar desde ese día- Dice Dory incomoda al recordar la confesión.

-Me parece que deberías, él es tu mejor amigo ¿no?- Dijo Hank –El me lo dejo bien en claro- Bromeo.

-Bueno si, pero no sé, sería raro ¿Tú no te sentirías extraño?-.

-Claro que no, mira, ahora somos novios pero eso no significa que no dejes de hacer lo que te gusta o dejar de salir con tus amigos-.

-¿Porque quieres una relación así? Digo es muy maduro de tu parte pero los chicos sienten celos y eso-.

-Dory, no soy celoso-.

-Jah, ¿Quién me espió cuando hablaba con Marlín?-.

-Bueno si lo soy- Admitió -Pero me controlo, eso sí Dory, no trates de hacerlo a propósito-.

-¿Porque?-.

-Porque eso es algo malo- Dice Hank acariciando sus aletas.

-Se siente raro que seamos novios, todos nos miran-.

-Solo será un tiempo, hasta que se acostumbren- Le explica Hank acercándola a el –No sabes cuánto te quiero, mi niña-.

Dory sonríe, se siente feliz de sentir el afecto de Hank, siente que le da seguridad.

-Dory- Dice Nemo acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Nemo- Dice Dory abrazándolo –Vamos a jugar-.

-De hecho ya me estaba despidiendo- Dice Nemo inocentemente –Mi papa se quedó conversando y me dijo que ya nos íbamos-.

-¡Genial! Vamos- Dijo Dory emocionada.

-Sabes que quiero volver a clases contigo, Dory- Dijo Nemo con una sonrisa nerviosa –Pero te sentirás incomoda… digo mi papa esta medio…-.

-Claro que no- Le interrumpe Dory con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Es que mi papa parece medio incomodo, aunque no creo que lo esté ¿Segura?-.

-Por supuesto- Dice Dory con entusiasmo.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, chiquita- Dice Hank acariciando ligeramente su cabeza y siguiendo su camino. Dory sonrió y Nemo tomo su aleta para nadar juntos de regreso a casa.

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba regresar contigo, aunque hayan sido solo tres días- dice Nemo alegremente.

-Ay Nemo, yo también extrañaba regresar juntos a casa, a partir de ahora así debe ser- Dice Dory. Al llegar los padres ya se habían ido y solo estaba Marlín, al ver a dory se sorprendió mucho.

-Papa, Dory dice que a partir de ahora siempre volverá a casa con nosotros- Dice Nemo emocionado.

Marlín asintió con una sonrisa incomoda No era una sonrisa de alegría, tal vez una sonrisa forzada. Dory se sintió incomoda cuando vio la reacción de Marlín. Nemo no se dio cuenta y tomo la aleta de Dory. El pequeño pez payaso y ella hablaron de muchas cosas aunque Dory no recordaba de qué se trataba. Finalmente al llegar a casa Nemo dijo que se sentía cansado y fue a la anemona a descansar, Marlín le iba a seguir pero Dory le interrumpió.

-Marlín, has estado callado todo este tiempo ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Dory – ¿Estas enfermo?-.

-Claro que no- Dice Marlín extrañado.

-¿Entonces?- Dice Dory con una voz tan dulce que hizo que Marlín se avergonzara.

-No es nada- Dice Marlín agachando la mirada.

-Oh bueno- Dijo Dory –Mañana me levantas para ir a la escuela juntos-.

Marlín se quedó un rato en silencio.

-Pero si Hank viene a recogerte a diario- Le recuerda Marlín sereno.

-Bueno si, pero no hay nada de malo en ir todos juntos- Dice Dory con una sonrisa.

Marlin callo tratando de ver como ordenar las palabras más directas y menos hirientes que podía.

-Mira Dory, tú y yo no nos podemos acercar como antes- Le explica Marlín.

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo- Dice Dory dejando de sonreír para estar preocupada –Hank dijo que pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigos todos-.

-Eso dijo Hank, yo nunca dije eso- Dice Marlín tratando de notarse serio aunque le dolía herirla.

-Pero…-.

-Dory, tú lo elegiste a él, a mí me costó mucho decirte lo que decía, me rechazaste pero eso no significa que deje de sentir esto. Enserio, no sé qué habrá pensado Hank al decirte eso pero nadie en la vida puede seguir haciendo amigo de quien te rechazo-.

-Marlín…- Dijo Dory sorprendida.

-Y no es por hacerte sentir mal, pero no puedo, me duele cuando te veo con alguien más, así que si valoras mi amistad tienes que alejarte de mí- Dice lentamente Marlín sin expresión. Dory iba a objetar, pero asiente y se va a casa. Al llegar a su casa de Coral se tira a intentar dormir, fue inútil.

-Entonces escamitas, ese Hank parece bueno, ayer conversamos y dijo que hacías muy bien tu trabajo como auxiliar y no olvidabas las cosas tan fácil-.

-Está bien papa- Dijo Dory sin prestarle atención.

-Bueno, voy a dar un paseo- Dijo su padre. Su madre se acercó a ella.

-Que tienes, mi niña- Dice al verla preocupada.

-Me siento muy culpable mama, Marlín me dijo que no podíamos ser amigos porque lo rechace-.

-Eso es lo más normal, mi niña, dale tiempo- Dice su madre con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Pero es que, yo pensé que todo iba a seguir siendo igual, Hank me lo dijo pero Marlín me dijo que no-.

-Ay cariño, no todos los chicos tienen la misma reacción, Hank es más maduro, mucho mayor y al ser profesor supongo que sabe cómo actuar un poco más, pero Marlín es más impulsivo-.

-Hank también, es bien gruñón, no sé qué le está pasando-.

-Bueno según me dijiste él era gruñón cuando solo quería ir a Cleveland, ahora que trabaja como profesor y te tiene a ti, supongo que le hiciste sentir así como que aprecia más la vida y todo-.

-¿Enserio?-.

-Claro escamitas- Dice su mama feliz de haberle sacado una sonrisa a su niña –Pienso que estarías mejor con una pareja de nuestra especie, pero veo que estas muy feliz cuando Hank viene a recogerte-.

-Es que él se comporta muy bien conmigo, me hace sentir querida de esa manera especial-Le explica Dory.

-¿Ya ves? Tú lo quieres y el a ti, y sobre lo de Marlín, no te preocupes, te está pidiendo tiempo para que se acostumbre a la idea, veras que más adelante volverá a ser todo como antes. Dory asiente más calmada ahora lista para irse a dormir.

* * *

Abby se dirigía alegremente a la cueva. Cuando llego vio a Raya abrazando a su esposa. Raya al ver que Abby se sintió mal la soltó.

-Qué bueno que apareces Aby- Dijo Miriam con una sonrisa.

-Que pasa, Mimi- Dice ella sonriendo un poco cansada.

-Dile tu- Dice Miriam sonriendo –Serás la segunda en enterarte, hace un rato le dije al abuelo-.

Raya queda en silencio sin saber cómo decirlo, pero luego al ver la mirada de su esposa amenazante decidió solo dejar salir sus palabras.

-Mimi y yo, vamos a tener un hijo- Dice Raya. Abby por un segundo sintió un frio recorriéndole la piel pero sonrió luego de verdad.

-Fe-felicidades- Tartamudeo disimulando una sonrisa –Serán los mejores padres del mundo-.

-Gracias, Abby, quisiera que seas la madrina, la verdad es que prefiero que seas tú a esa irritante de Bia, pero aún no tenemos un padrino fijo, pensé que podría ser Hank pero recién lo conozco, y el abuelo no le vayas a decir, pero ya está viejito…- Y le siguió hablando sin notar que Abby no estaba bien con la noticia. Raya veía como Abby estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar. Sonriendo de vez en cuando.

* * *

-¡Ay como la odio!- Grito Bia lanzando un montón de piedras que ella misma había recolectado para lanzar al arrecife.

-Oye- Se quejó una voz. Bia se acercó al abismo y vio que se trataba de Bailey que había estado escondido ahí –Así que cuando estas molesta, recolectas un montón de rocas y luego lo lanzas al arrecife con toda tu fuerza-.

Bia asiente malhumorada.

-Señorita Bia ¿Entonces le molesto mucho que Hank tenga una relación con Dory?- Pregunta Bailey. Bia le lanza una roca.

-Auch eso duele- Exclama Bailey.

-Por supuesto que no, solo que ahora ese idiota de Hank está en las nubes y no se preocupa por hacer un ridículo en una exposición que tenemos-.

-¿Enserio?- Dice Bailey con cara de aburrido.

-Si, además esa mocosa se cree la gran cosa, para abrazada a los tentáculos de Hank en pleno patio de la escuela sin importarle los niños y además siempre para diciendo "la maestra Bia me da miedo"- Dice lo último con voz chillona –¡Y Hank le sigue la corriente!¡Como si yo fuera una bruja! Pero si quiere que sea una bruja eso seré ahora-.

-Señ… digo Bia, solo admite que si te gusta-.

-¿Cómo me va a gustar alguien que hace el ridículo saliendo con un pequeño pez?- Dice Bia burlona.

-Estas celosa, pero también te da risa esto ¿cierto?- Dice Bailey sin creerlo.

-Me da mucha gracia- Dice Bia con aire de superioridad.

-¿Se disculpó contigo, verdad? Dime que te dijo- Pidió Bailey.

 _Flashbak_

 _-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunta Hank entrando a la cueva nervioso. A Bia casi le da un ataque de rabia pero se calma y asiente. Él se acerca a su lado._

 _-Discúlpame Bia- Dijo Hank –En verdad sé que fui un tonto por pensar que podías estar enamorada de mi-._

 _Bia no dijo nada._

 _-Creo que Bailey ya te conto que pensé eso porque Destiny…-._

 _-Hank, me molesto mucho que le hicieras caso, tú me dejaste bien claro que no te confundirías las cosas-._

 _-Lo sé, te prometo que nunca más pensare de nuevo eso- Dijo Hank._

 _ **-Esto no es lo que quiero decir-**_ _Pensaba Bia, pero esas palabras no querían ser pronunciadas._

 _-No te pongas triste, mira Bia, yo no volveré a pensar eso nunca más- Dijo Hank al notar la triste mirada que tenía, ella no podía decir una palabra,_

 _-Sé que fui un tonto, pero por favor no llores- Pidio Hank suavemente al ver que eso estaba a punto de hacer. Bia intento decir algo pero no se formaba ni una palabra._

 _Fin_

-Eso fue lo que paso- Dijo Bia con una sonrisa torcida.

-Pienso que le hubieras dicho lo que sientes-.

-¡Que no siento nada!- Dice Bia lanzándole -¿Tu no deberías estar con tu novia?-.

-Oh si, por ahí debe estar- Bromea Bailey -Solo que parecía que necesitabas hablar con alguien, pero eres muy ruda cuando ocultas tus sentimientos, aun cuando son muy obvios-.

-Que no estoy ocultando nada- Se defiende Bia.

-Bueno, si necesitas hablar con alguien, solo apareceré como Hank- Dice Bailey.

-Jah, después de cómo me retas, no quiero ser tu amiga-.

-¿Enserio? Yo pienso que soy el único que puede ayudarte a estar con mi hermano-.

-¡Que no quiero estar con Hank! Solo que esa maldita niña me da cólera- Reniega Bia -¿Además que me gustaría de ese tarado de tu amigo? ¡No es nada interesante!-.

-Algo le debiste haber visto- Bromea Bailey.

-¡Aja! Con que ibas a ver a Hank- Dice Destiny apareciendo tras Bia con una sonrisa nada agradable. Bia sonrió burlona.

-Bueno suerte cosito- Dijo Bia con una sonrisa pícara alejándose.

-Me cae muy mal- Dice Destiny –Me deja con las palabras en la boca-.

Bailey no dijo nada.

-¿Me parece o estas apañando que esta trate mal a Dory y que le guste Hank?- Pregunta Destiny.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave- Dice Bailey negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Empezó a amanecer en el océano, Dory se levantó con muchas imágenes en su cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos no tardó en darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Recordó la hermosa confesión, el casi beso, la manera en que sus aletas se juntaron y sintió que todo lo demás no importaba. Pero no podía, ya había tomado una decisión y ella se sentía bien con Hank, el hacía todo para hacerla feliz y siempre se sentía querida por él. Sin salir de su casa de Coral miro a la casa a su lado, la anemona de Marlín y Nemo, ya amaneció pero ellos seguían durmiendo. Extrañaba demasiado ir con ellos a la escuela y que Marlín no la trate fríamente. Quería que todo vuelva como antes.

-Dory- Llamo bajo Hank fuera de la casa de Coral sacando a Dory de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hank! ¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano-.

-Lo sé, pero necesito que vengas a una charla, le dije a Nemo que te haga recordar pero creo que lo olvido- Dijo Hank –No importa, vamos, es urgente-.

-Buenos días- Dice Charlie saliendo tras Dory con mala cara.

-Buenos días, Charlie- Dice Hank seriamente –Vine a recoger a Dory porque tenemos una reunión en unos minutos, la señorita se olvidó- Bromea-.

-Está bien, parece que si quieres a mi escamitas- Dice Charlie –Gracias por darle un trabajo con el que entretenerse-.

-Ella hace muy bien su trabajo, creo que sirve mucho a su memoria-.

Charlie asintió. Y Hank asintió entendiendo se apresuró a seguir su camino.

-Parece bueno- Dice Charlie.

-Se ve que quiere mucho a mi niña, trata de ayudar a su memoria-.

-Aunque no sea un pez cirujano, escamitas está feliz-.

´-Lo importante es que siente lo mismo que sentimos nosotros cuando nos casamos- Dijo Jenny.

Hank nadaba al lado de Dory.

-¿Cómo dormiste hoy, pequeña?-.

-Muy bien- Dice animadamente, pero se sonroja -Siempre que me llamas pequeña ciento que se agita mi mundo-.

-Entonces me asegurare de repetírtelo siempre que te vea mal-.

Hank y Dory llegaron pero se encontraron con que los maestros ya estaban de camino a la escuela. Bia se acercó molesta, el director tortuga ya no estaba.

-La reunión acabo hace siete minutos y medio- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con odio mirando fijamente a Hank -¿No que podías controlarlo?-.

-No volverá a suceder- Dice Hank desviando la mirada intimidado.

-¿Ya ves lo que pasa cuando metes lo personal de lo laboral?- Pregunta Bia molesta.

-Fue mi culpa, yo olvide que tenía que venir, no es culpa de Hank- Dice Dory, Hank le da una mirada de reproche, estaba claro que no quería que se metiera en esto.

-Claro que es tu culpa, niña, tu no estas capacitada para ser una ayudante o lo que sea y es culpa de este idiota por estar aquí- Grita Bia.

-Bia, ya basta- Pide Abby incomoda al ver que hacía sentir mal a Dory, Raya decidió no meterse –Estoy segura que no lo hizo a propósito-.

-Claro que no, pero es una descerebrada, no sirve para este trabajo- Dice Bia molesta.

-Bia, la reunión fue muy temprano, ella no vive cerca como nosotros- Le recuerda Hank.

-¿Crees enserio que es por eso? Esa chiquita no está capacitada para ser una auxiliar, todo será un desastre- Grita Bia. Hank callo, sabía que no era buen momento para iniciar una discusión con ella, saldría perdiendo y Dory mas- Bia al ver que gano, lo miro mal y siguió su camino.

-Lamento causarte estos problemas- Dice Dory –será mejor que no me meta más en esto, tu estas tan feliz siendo profesor y ahora…-.

-Y ahora los dos nos vamos a esforzar para que todo salga bien- Dice Hank acariciando su cabeza –Dory, tu sabes cómo son los niños, solo tienes un pequeño problema recordando cosas-.

-¿Pequeño?- Se burla Dory.

-Solo es un pequeño obstáculo que veo que estas superando- Dice Hank –Antes no podías mantener una conversación sin recordar lo dicho antes, ahora sí, te vienen recuerdos cuando hablas del tema, tu sola estas logrando superarlo-.

Hank abraza a Dory con la esperanza que ella olvide lo que sucedió hace unos momentos, al parecer no sucedió porque seguía con una sonrisa triste, pero al menos sonreía.

Bia nadaba apresuradamente hacia la escuela, sin notar que los peces grandes nadaban frente a ella. La señal cambio a tiempo y ella avanzo sin detenerse. Un pez cuatro veces más grande que ella casi choca con ella pero se detuvo a tiempo. A tiempo para evitar rozarla pero le dio un buen susto.

-¿Eres una bestia?- Grita Bia furiosa –Esa señal significa que debes bajar la velocidad-.

-Lo siento señorita- Se disculpa el joven. Bia lo maldice con la mirada y sigue su camino de peor humor que antes.

-El océano está lleno de bestias que no tienen la menor idea de lo que hacen- Grita furiosa.

-Bia, no exageres, estas siendo muy mala- Pide Abby.

-¿Quién es la que se está metiendo con el marido de la esposa de la que será madrina de la hija- Dice Bia señalándola, quería golpearse a ella misma por no haber ordenado sus ideas, pero al menos supo que logro hacer que Abby agachara la mirada por no discutir.

-Soy una mala persona- Chillo Abby saliendo corriendo quien sabe a dónde. Raya la hubiera seguido, pero en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para eso, lo único que pensaba era que tenía un hijo y ese beso no debía volver a repetirse. Los niños no tardarían en venir y era su turno de tener como ayudante a Dory. Noto que Hank y Dory nadaban hacia el.

-Bueno Dory ¿Hoy vas a querer que te lleve de nuevo a casa?- Pregunta Hank.

Dory asiente con una sonrisa de felicidad. Hank entiende y sigue hacia su grupo de alumnos.

-Lista- Dice dory con entusiasmo.

-Enserio mil disculpas por Bia, ella suele ser muy exigente y algo gruñona- Dice el maestro Raya.

-No importa, Hank me dijo que nos esforzaremos juntos - Dice Dory alegremente.

-Entiendo- Dice Raya contagiándose de su entusiasmo. Lso niños vienen.

-Que hermoso dia para un viaje de campo- Canta el maestro Raya y los niños emocionados empiezan a subirse en él. Dory emocionada se sube también, Nemo se acerca a ella y la abraza de emoción de verla. Dory feliz le devuelve el abrazo y el Maestro empieza a avanzar y a cantar. Dory volteo ligeramente la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Marlín. El había estado ahí todo el tiempo pero no le había pasado la voz. Se alejaban de la arrecife y Dory decidió no voltear. Se sentía incomoda y se le quito la emoción por el viaje de campo,

-Vamos a tener un montón de aventuras- Dice Nemo emocionado.

-Si- Dice Dory desanimada.

Era hora de salida y los padres ya empezaban a venir, Raya tenía que hablar con el director de un asunto así que le pidió a Dory que vigile a los niños. Ella se repetía mentalmente lo mismo cuando de pronto vio a la única que era capaz de asustarla, haciendo que abra los ojos de susto.

-Pero si esto es miedo puro- Dice Bia burlona –Puedo oler tu miedo como si hubieras visto un tiburón-.

-Te juro que no le tenía miedo a los tiburones- Recuerda Dory asustada al recordar cuando Bruce les saludo y a ella no le asusto hasta luego de varios minutos.

-¿Entonces porque cada vez que me miras pones esa cara de idiota?- Dice Bia achinando los ojos molesta -justo esa-.

-no es mi intención-.

-claro, supuestamente eres la chica más burbujeante de aquí pero andas diciendo que te doy miedo ¿No?-.

 _-Asi que ese es el problema, fue por eso-._

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarla, solo que..-.

-¿Solo qué? Ahora me vas a meter escusas, niña, en vez de disculparte mejor demuéstrame que no eres una inútil- Dice Bia renegando –Haber, necesito que me digas cómo se comporta la alumna nueva Nina, sus padres andan muy preocupados por ella-.

-Claro, Nina la alumna nueva- Repite Dory nerviosa intimidada por la mirada de mala muerte de Bia.

-Eso dije-.

-Ella es muy divertida- Dice Dory nerviosa al ver que Bia no estaba contenta con su respuesta –Es muy energética pero no es mala-.

-Que inútil eres, pero que puedo esperar de alguien como tú, que no tiene nada en su cabeza más que nadar - Dice Bia entrecerrando los ojos molesta.

-Yo voy a intentar hacer todo para demostrarle que puedo ayudar- Dice Dory.

-Y yo voy a hacer de todo para que te alejes de aquí, de Hank y de todos nosotros ¡No quiero inútiles!- Grita Bia enfadada.

Dory no dijo nada, estaba segura que si decía algo ella acabaría con un dolor físico. Pero había algo en ella que le molestaba también, sabía que ella le molestaba mucho su relación con Hank. Ya lo había dicho, ella queria que se aleje de Hank. Aunque pensó que solo lo malentendió, pensó que una chica que actúa tan fría y mala no podía querer a alguien ¿O sí?

* * *

 **Lamento haberme tardado pero estaba ocupada con los estudios. Lo iba a subir por año nuevo pero no pude, sé que este fanfic no es el mejor. Estaba tan emocionada por subir que no lo revise más de una vez para arreglar algunas cosas. Tengo muchas ideas y no mucho tiempo. Los capítulos ya están escritos. Los subiré de poco a poco. Sé que no a todos les agrada este fanfic, no lo lean y punto. Yo continuare este fanfic hasta el último capítulo.**

 **Algunos me han enviado mensajes en privado, gracias por ello, cuando abrí mi correo y los leí me di cuenta que no podía dejar una historia inconclusa solo porque algunos no les gusta.**

 **En unos días estare subiendo la contunuacion, me gustaría que dejen un comentario. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disculpen la demora, estaba muy ocupada con mis estudios, en fin esta es la continuacion espero que sea de su agrado. Dejame un comentario para saber si hay alguien vivo? ...**

* * *

Todos los maestros estaban reunidos en la escuela luego de acabadas las clases, evidentemente Dory tuvo que quedarse. Destiny y Bailey estaban pasando por ahí y decidieron quedarse aunque no fueron bien recibidos. Hank terminaba de dar el discurso que había preparado para el gran día.

-¡Esta horrible!- Grito Bia dejando a todos asustados -¡No puedes hacer nada bien!-

Hank rodo los ojos.

-Honestamente Hank, si te falta un poco más- Dice Raya

-La verdad si, Hanki, debes ser más formal, lo has hecho muy… Como decirlo…- Dice Abby

-¡Como si estuvieras hablando con un montón de mocosos!- Grita Bia colérica

-Bien, lo arreglare-.

-No tienes nada controlado-.

-Voy a arreglarlo- Dijo Hank incómodo.

-Yo creo que lo hiciste bien, Hank- Dijo Dory.

-Tú cállate, Dory- Dice Bia –No tienes ni la menor idea de donde estas nadando, eres más inútil que este idiota-.

Esta vez Dory agacho la mirada sin saber que decir, Hank iba a decir algo pero Abby tomo su brazo para evitarlo. Bia empezó a nadar hacia la salida.

-Hank, te pido que no le digas nada, solo va a empeorar las cosas-.

-Por mí, no importa, pero no puede andar gritándole a Dory, solo la maltrata-.

-Por favor, sabes el carácter que se maneja Bia- Pide Abby.

-Eso no significa que pueda andar gritando a una niña-.

-Hank- Llamo Raya –Dory no es una niña, tampoco una adolescente, no tendrá más de treinta como la mayoría de nosotros pero tampoco tiene menos de veinte-.

-Lo que trata de decir Raya, es que todos somos grandes aquí, sé que es un poco difícil el carácter de Bia pero todos aquí nos sabemos…-.

-Sí, sí, saben cómo es- Interrumpe Hank –Si todos somos adultos aquí, entonces ella también debería dejar de comportarse como una niña malcriada y dejar de gritarle a todo el mundo-.

-Tú también eras así Hank- Dice Bailey.

-Pero ya no soy- Dice Hank con molestia.

-¿Por qué no dominas a esa chica?- Bromea Bailey sonriendo pícaramente. Hank desvió la mirada incómodo. Y Bailey al darse cuenta que no debió haber dicho eso, busco a Dory con la mirada. Tenía la mirada al suelo un poco incomoda.

-Solo fue una broma, no te enojes, Dory- Pide Bailey nervioso –Lo dije como ambos son de la misma especie-.

-Si entendí a qué te referías- Dijo Dory con una sonrisa para calmar los nervios de Bailey.

-Lo siento, Dory- Se disculpa Bailey –Sabes que a veces hago bromas pesadas, así como cuando me gusta fastidiar a Hank contigo solo se me ocurrió y como nunca te molestas yo…-.

-Está bien, Bailey, sabes que nunca me enojaría contigo- Dice Dory sonriendo.

-Ay menos mal, no me asustes- Dice Bailey –Bueno me voy a buscar a mi linda novia-.

Y empieza a alejarse del grupo.

-¿Te afecto lo que dijo Bailey, Dory?- Pregunta Hank

-No, como crees, sé que no lo dijo con mala intención- Dijo Dory sin el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Hank miro a la cirujano azul, pensó que tenía que ver cómo arreglar esta situación. Dory se despidió de él, se sentía incomoda, nunca lo había sentido pero con la hostilidad de la profesora, era algo que se sentía muy frecuente. Hank iba a seguirla.

-Déjalo, yo hablare con ella- Dijo Destiny.

* * *

Bia nadaba hacia su hogar, cuando iba llegando y recordó cuando Hank se disculpó con ella por preguntarle si le gustaba. Por un momento pensó en que hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado eso ¿No hubiera cambiado nada?. No podía imaginar cómo hubiera sido su reacción y nunca la vería. Porque ese día, a esa misma hora no volvería. Y no había forma de cambiar lo que ya estaba dicho. Sino también porque él le garantizo que no volvería a pensar en eso. Ella misma se cerró las puertas.

Pero las imágenes de Hank abrazando a Dory en el patio del recreo la enfurecieron. Enserio no sabía si tal vez si lo hubiera dicho no hubiera tenido que ver algo tan fastidioso.

-Como la odio- Se quejó Bia.

-Sí, ya sé que estas celosa de la enana- Dice Bailey riendo.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- Grita Bia.

-Ya, tranquila, solo vine a darte un consejito porque veo que así como vas no vas a poder conquistar a Hank-.

-Que no quiero conquistar a Hank- Dice Bia roja de vergüenza molesta –Además ¿Te estas burlando? ¿Dory es tu amiga? Deberías estar de lado de ella

-Ñe yo sé que esa relación no va a durar- Dice Bailey –Además me caes muy bien y no puedo evitarlo, estar contigo es muy gracioso-.

-¿Gracioso?- Dice Bia confundida –Como sea, termina lo que tenías que decir y vete-.

-Aja! Ves como si quieres mi consejo-.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta tú amigo, solo que sé que no me vas a dejar de seguir-.

-Como digas- se burla Bailey –Escúchame Bia, si sigues tratando mal a Dory, Hank terminara odiándote créeme, como que se le sale su lado protector con ella y tú siempre actúas como la mala, estarás condenada a que te odie si sigues así-.

-Pero que cosa quieres que haga, es una inútil y ambos me dan cólera-.

-Se nota que estas bien celosa, no sé cómo los demás no se dan cuenta-.

-Que mi personalidad es así- Dice Bia -Además no me agradan, no me interesa ser buena con ellos-.

-Te contare algo- Dice Bailey –A mi hermano le agradas, le pareces una mujer muy inteligente y preciosa, pero al ponerte tan agresiva y mala en especial con Dory… te vera como una mujer controladora y molesta y no se va a enamorar de ti-.

-Pero me da cólera la niña que quieres que haga- Dice Bia fastidiada –Hace todo mal, es una inútil y tan solo de verla-.

-Caray, yo solo digo que no expreses tan abiertamente tus celos a Dory, vas a hacer que te odie-.

-Jamás-.

-Aunque algo también me extraña, Hank era así como tú eres ahora-

-¿Y? En muchos días escucho eso, no me importa- Dice Bia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que según me dijo, le dijo cosas hirientes y le grito a Dory una vez y ella si respondía, debe tenerte enserio mucho, mucho miedo para que se quede callada así como lo hace contigo-.

-Pero si esa chiquita para diciendo, Bia me da miedo, es una chinchosa cobarde y además hipócrita, y Hank solo se ríe.

-¿No vas a hacerme caso verdad?-.

-No-.

-Solo te digo, que ella logro encontrar su lado protector, si sigues comportándote así nunca se va fijar en ti-.

-Me vale-.

* * *

Destiny logro encontrarla en un rato, tuvo que llamarla porque la había perdido de vista. La cirujano azul empezó a contarle sobre su trabajo el día de hoy, al parecer olvidando el incómodo momento de hace un momento. Hasta que Destiny recordó algo que la enojo

-Has visto a Bailey? - Pregunta Destiny -No lo veo desde hace un rato-.

-No que recuerde-.

-La otra vez lo vi hablando con la miss Bia, creo que se han vuelto muy amigos

-Oh,ya lo recuerdo, se fue a buscarte- Dijo Dory -Sabes, la mis Bia sé que no me quiere, pero también le grita bien feo a Hank

-Aquí estas- Dice Bailey -Te estaba buscando por todos lados-.

-Si claro, seguro andabas de nuevo con Bia, eres un idiota- Dijo Destiny –Aunque no me cansare de repetirlo, ella esta celosa de Dory, esta enamorada de Hank-.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices, Destiny?- Pregunta Dory incomoda.

-Pero si es obvio, odia verlos felices, no se cansa de gritarles- Dice Destiny.

Dory se queda callada sin expresión tratando de recordar todas las veces que ella le a gritado,

-Como sea, vamos a buscar a Nemo, le prometimos ir al circo con el- Dijo Bailey.

-No se Dory, yo me siento muy cansada, ve tu a buscarlo- Dice Destiny, en verdad quería empezar un interrogatorio a su novio.

Bailey negó con la cabeza a Dory detrás de Destiny. Pero la cirujano azul estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que poco había entendido.

-Está bien- Dice Dory.

* * *

Marlín estaba dentro de la anemona con Nemo descanzando, cuando de pronto tocaron la anemona, Marlín fue a abrir y vio que se trataba de Dory que estaba flotando afuera con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa Marlín, es que se supone que íbamos a ir a pasear Bailey, pero se desanimaron y vine a decirlo a Nemo-.

-Ah sí, Nemo menciono eso- Dijo marlín nervioso.

-Son unas fallas- Dijo Dory agachando la mirada con una media sonrisa.

-Espera- Dice Marlín suavemente y sale de la anemona.

-Debe ser- Dice Dory tímidamente –Entonces…-

-Entonces- Repite marlín nervioso -¿Cómo te va todo?

-¿Enserio quieres escucharlo?- Pregunta Dory con una mueca nerviosa.

-Si- Dice Marlín algo dudoso.

-Bueno, me va pésimo en el trabajo, no lleno las expectativas de los maestros- Comenta Dory.

-Yo digo que eres la chica más increíble que conocí en mi vida- Dice le pez payaso tímidamente -Y estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas… - Marlín abrió los ojos y calló.

-¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste mudo- Dice Dory.

-Es que creo que esta demás decirlo, igual Hank ya te lo habrá dicho, te habrá hecho sentir mejor-.

-Lo que tú digas también es importante- Dice Dory –Tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y siempre vas a ser importante para mí-.

Marlín estaba a punto de decirle que no quería ser su amigo, pero en ese momento apareció Nemo y se acercó a Dory para abrazarla.

-Viniste Dory- Dijo Nemo.

Dory asiente con una sonrisa.

-Dicen Destiny y Bailey que no van a poder ir al circo hoy, no recuerdo porque pero… debe ser importante- Dice Dory.

-No importa ¿Vamos los tres?- Pregunta Nemo sonriendo.

En la cueva todos dormían, excepto Abby que estaba fuera de la cueva esperando a Raya. El abuelo Tortuga lo mando a supervisar el parque, ya que se decía que había alumnos adolescentes de esa escuela. Al ver a Abby se puso incómodo y trato de entrar a la cueva pero ella se lo impidió.

-Raya, tenemos que hablar- Dice Abby suavemente.

-Creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar- Dice Raya.

-Eso es lo mínimo que merezco ¿Creo, no?-.

Raya le dio la espalda y empezó a nadar fuera de la cueva, al ver que Abby no le seguía hizo una seña para que la siguiera y ella así lo hizo.

-Sabes que te amo- Dice Raya –Pero lo nuestro es imposible ahora, voy a ser padre-.

-¿es porque yo no puedo darte un hijo, verdad?-.

-Ya hablamos de esto, no lo hagas más difícil- Dijo Raya –Eres una chica linda, vas a encontrar a alguien más, vas a formar tu propia familia también, deberías estar feliz por mí-.

-¿eso quieres?- Dijo Abby derramando lagrimas -¿Qué forme mi propia familia? Bien, eso hare y voy a ser muy feliz-.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunta la señora Raya.

-Nada- Dice Abby entrando a la cueva para que no vea sus ojos llenos de tristeza y rabia.

-¿Qué le paso? Podría jurar que estaba llorando-.

-Recordaba a su hermana, que murió por salvarla de unos pescadores- Dijo Raya –Pero no se lo menciones, le duele recordar eso-.

No era una mentira, eso paso aunque no era la causa de sus lágrimas en este momento.

-Bueno esposo mio, ¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde?- Pregunta Raya

-¿Cómo que a dónde?- Dice divertida –Quedamos en que iríamos al circo-.

-.-.-

En el circo

En el circo, mostraban diferentes acrobacias y leones marinos, luego pidieron a los niños bajar al escenario a recibir, Dory sonreía viendo como Nemo se acercaba a los niños, no está ves no iría, quería parecer más madura.

-Porqué me miras así? - Pregunta Dory sonriendo.

-Me gusta mucho tu sonrisa- Dice Marlín.

-No sé qué decirte- Dice Dory nerviosa.

-Por eso no podemos ser amigos, yo sigo sintiendo cosas por ti y eso no cambiará-.

Dory agacha la mirada avergonzada.

-En verdad si hubiera sabido tus sentimientos antes, hubiera sido diferente-.

-¿Entonces porque no estas feliz ahora?-.

-Yo me siento bien con el-.

Marlín suspira resignado, sabe que esta conversación no va a llegar a ningún lado.

-¿Y si dejamos de hablar de lo que pudo haber sido y solo disfrutamos este momento? Los tres, como una familia-

Dory asiente. Y así pasan una linda tarde los tres, solo se divierten como antes. Dory está feliz de estar con su familia. Siente que en verdad ellos son su familia.

Al llegar la noche Nemo se va a dormir y Marlín queda a solas con Dory, ellos siguen hablando muy felices.

-Buenas noches, mama-Dice Nemo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, cariño- Dice Dory suavemente. Nemo se retira y se va a dormir. Marlín sonríe.

-¿Ya no te duele el golpe que te diste en la nuca?- Pregunta Marlín.

-No, ya no-.

-Debes tener más cuidado- Requinta suavemente Marlín.

-Típico, Nemo me dice mama y tú me tratas como una hija- Gruñe Dory –Fue un lindo día, en verdad, hace mucho que no nos divertíamos los tres-.

-y ya acabo el día, hora de dormir- Dice Marlín con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me hubiera gustado que no acabe nunca- Dice Dory sonriendo.

-A mí también- Coincide Marlín. Ambos se quedan en silencio viéndose a los ojos. Luego finalmente Dory se despide. Marlín le desea buenas noches y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero Dory se le ocurrió darle también un beso en la mejilla y sus miradas se avergonzaron cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia de quitar esos centímetros. Marlín al darse cuenta de la mirada asustada de Dory volvió a alejarse para intentar con la otra mejilla, pero ella también había pensado lo mismo. Y las miradas de ambos volvían a encontrarse más nervioso. Sus corazones latían rápidamente sin saber que iba a pasar.

Eso estaba mal, lo sabía. Sabía que no debía pasar eso pero Dory seguía viéndolo asustada. Nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad así. Ella tan cerca de él. Marlín se acercó y quito la distancia entre los dos. Sintió que ella estaba tensa así que junto sus aletas con las de ella para evitar que se aleje. Y ella le correspondió.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Sentimientos nuevos

Ese beso duro unos segundos, antes de que Dory se asustara y con su aleta alejara a Marlín. Se dio cuent

-Que hicimos- Dijo Dory asustada.

Marlín iba a responderle pero ella empezó a nadar lejos de el

-Dory, espera-.

Nado lo mas lejos posible de el, volteando de vez en cuando para ver si la seguía.

-Espera- Vuelve a decir

-Deja de seguirme- .

Ella va tras un coral antes de empezar a nadar cuando la alcanzaba. Marlín sonríe al recordar cuando se conocieron, no fue en el mejor momento, estaba desesperado por encontrar a Nemo pero ahora…

-No, no de verdad no está pasando, como pude- Pensaba Dory en voz alta con miedo.

Se dio cuenta que de nada le servía huir ahora, tarde o temprano lo vería de nuevo. Entonces dejo de nadar y volteo para verlo, el bajo la velocidad hasta quedar cerca de Dory

Marlín también estaba confundido en este momento. Beso a la novia de un amigo, beso a su mejor amiga, de la que descubrió que estaba enamorado.

-Dory, ese beso fue lo más lindo que paso en mi vida- Dice Marlín intentando hacercarse de nuevo a ella, no lo consiguió, ella se alejó –Te amo, sentí que no importaba nada mas-.

Dory agacha la mirada

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso ahora? Hemos hecho algo malo, Hank no…-.

-¿No significo nada?-.

-No, no significo nada- Dijo Dory –Tengo que irme, cuida a Nemo-.

-Espera-.

-En verdad, déjalo ahí Marlín-.

No la siguió solo porque también necesitaba pensar en esto, fue un impulso, ya le había rechazado, aun así sintió que ella le correspondió. Sintió que eran el uno para el otro. Pensar que la tuvo un año solo para él, un año donde solo la vio como una amiga. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse dado cuenta cuando alguien más se interesó en verla?

La madrugada llego, Dory aún no había podido conciliar el sueño, ahora si lo daría todo por olvidar, el remordimiento se hizo presente en ella, junto con ansias y un cosquilleo.

Tenía que hablar ver a Hank lo más pronto posible, ¡Ella debía explicarle lo sucedido!

Tenía la esperanza que Hank viniera a recogerla, pero pasaron los minutos y no venía. Entonces decidió ir a la escuela, eso debía hacer, antes que Marlín y Nemo despertaran ella debía salir de ahí, nado a toda velocidad hacia la escula. Al llegar noto que nadie estaba en la escuela. Entonces se apresuró en llegar a la cueva. Escuchaba voces dentro, pero necesitaba verlo así que entro. Noto que todos los maestros estaban reunidos, Hank estaba quieto en silencio. Seguro confundido de verla ahí.

-Hank- Dijo Dory.

Antes que el dijera algo Dory ya lo estaba abrazando, él se quedó quieto sin responderle. Ella nunca lo había abrazado de ese modo, le transmitió un sentimiento. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron, parecía asustada, triste y algo más.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Hank confundido

-Fui a buscarte a la escuela y no vi a nadie- Dijo Dory.

-Hoy no hay clases, idiota- Grito Bia.

-Se lo dije a Nemo pero al parecer olvido comentártelo- murmura desviando la mirada

–Salgamos un momento para hablar en privado- Le susurra Dory.

-¡No pueden! Estamos en medio de una reunión- Grito Bia.

-Pero si solo le estas gritando a la enfermera-.

Hank llevo a Bia a un lado de la habitación.

-Deja que se quede, por favor- Pide Hank tomando sus manos. Bia por un instante quede perpleja sonrojada pero retira sus manos. Dory vio ese comportamiento sin vacilación.

-No importa Hank, igual preferiría volver-.

-Es la mejor decisión que has tomado- Dijo Bia con una sonrisa.

-Eva ¿Quieres explicarnos porque faltaste por tanto tiempo- Pregunta el maestro Raya. Era un pulpo rosado joven.

-Ah, es que en unos días será la fiesta de mi hermana y tuve que organizar muchas cosas- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hank, Abby y Raya se golpearon la frente

-Una falta mas y seras despedida- dijo el maestro tortuga

-Pero…- Se quejo

-nada de peros, ahora descansen quince minutos-.

-Ya escuchaste, floja, si faltas una vez más te despedirán- Grita Bia molesta

-Pero si mi mayor sueño es quedarme y seguir amargándote la vida, aunque sola te la amargas- Respondió Eva. Todos callaron, nadie nunca le respondía a Bia, excepto ella. Estaba orgullosa de hacerlo, pero al ver la mirada de Bia tan fijamente en ella. No pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y la tinta salió. Bia sonrió feliz y se fue a otro lado.

-Creo que no nos han presentado, soy Eva- Dice acercándose a Hank.

-Tienes razón, aun no tuve el placer de conocerte, soy Hank- Saluda.

-Bueno hank, yo ya me voy- Dijo Dory incomoda. A Hank le pareció extraño que no esté tan radiante como siempre, aunque supuso que fue porque le tenía miedo a Bia.

-A ti si te conozco- Dijo Eva –Eres la auxiliar, la que Bia tanto odia

-¿Enserio nos conocemos?- Pregunto Dory tratando de omitir lo último.

-Sí, hablamos un buen rato, me contaste de que estuviste en un campo de medusas ¿No recuerdas?- Pregunto extrañada Eva

-Dory sufre falta de memoria de corto plazo- Explico Hank –Aunque últimamente recuerda mas de lo normal, supongo que como no se vieron más que una vez no recuerda

-Bueno, me voy- Dice Dory incomoda..

-Ya que estamos en receso te acompaño- Dijo Hank

-No, no, no te preocupes, quédate es importante esta reunión- Dice Dory

-Claro que sí pero tenemos quince minutos de descanso, te acompaño regreso rápido y listo

-No de verdad, ya mañana nos veremos- Dice Dory.

Hank noto que Dory estaba rara

-¿pasa algo?- Pregunta Hank preocupado –Vienes asustada y ahora quieres irte sola-.

-Nada, solo yo… quisiera pasar tiempo con mis padres- Dijo Dory desviando la mirada. Hank no dijo nada, se quedó viendo como Dory se alejaba sin verlo

-¿Es tu novia?- Hank asiente –Esa chiquita esta celosa-.

-¿de qué?-.

-De mi- dice Eva con voz chillona –Es obvio, se molestó porque me dijiste no tuve el placer de conocerte-

-¿Así?- Dice Hank con gracia

-Es broma- Dice Eva guiñándole el ojo –Pero de que algo le molesta, algo le molesta-.

-Tu molestas- Dijo Bia.

-¿Maestro nuevo?- Dice Eva ignorando a Bia. Hank asiente –Genial, deberían a algunos maestros reemplazarlos de una vez-.

-A los inútiles tal vez, a los que faltan- Dijo Bia.

-Bia, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te metas en conversaciones ajenas, es molesto- Dijo Eva. Hank vio como todos se quedaron en silencio y desviaron la mirada

-No empieces, Eva, por favor- Pide Aby –No debes responder mal-.

-Claro, claro, a las personas mayores no se les debe responder, como Bia tiene como cuarenta años-

Hank abrió los ojos sorprendido, le parecía bien que no se quede callada ante el carácter de Bia pero tampoco le gustaba que sea tan osada, más bien malcriada.

-Tengo veintiocho, pero igual tienes razón en algo, me debes respetar pero no por mayor sino que si no lo haces-.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me golpearas?¿ Frente a tu querido abuelito?-.

Entonces Bia empezó a abrir los ojos de una forma que asusta y Eva se asustó al ver que no sería ayudada por nadie. Entonces salió de la cueva apresuradamente. Luego Bia la siguió y se escucharon golpes y gritos de Eva.

Hank quiso salir a ayudarla pero Raya lo impidió. Pero al ver que los gritos eran más altos igual salió. Noto que Bia la estaba golpeando contra una roca y la niña gritaba.

-Te odio ¡Deja de responderme!- Grita Bia.

-Porque tengo que obedecer a una amargada como t… auch-.

-Callate Eva, por favor- Dice Hank.

Abraza a Bia por atrás para detenerla. Bia se sonroja un poco al sentir que la abraza por atrás. Pero se enoja.

-Suéltame, voy a matar a esta atrevida-.

-Ah, ya entiendo, te gusta el- Dice Eva son una sonrisa –Por eso odias tanto a Dory-.

-no estas ayudando- Dice Hank sosteniendo a Bia con todas sus fuerzas-.

-¡Ahora si mato a esta sanguijuela! Grita Bia muy enfadada. Esta vez Eva se asusta y huye

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡Ya se fue!- Grita Bia molesta.

Hank finalmente la suelta listo para recibir un golpe en la cara, en el cuerpo.

-¡No vayas a creer en lo que dijo esa!- Grito Bia aun molesta.

-No te preocupes, sé que solo lo dijo para molestarte- Dijo Hank –Sé que ella no debió hablarte así, pero no debes golpear-.

Bia iba a refutar, pero se tomó el brazo

-¿te hice daño?-.

-No, solo me duele un poco- Dijo Bia.

-Lo siento- Dijo Hank, se acercó para ver

-no es nada- Dijo Bia, pero Hank tomo su brazo, no había marca alguna pero si cuando toco un punto ella se quejó. Entonces Hank se acercó a su brazo y le dio un beso en la marca.

-Entonces, un beso en la yaya y pum se cura- dijo Bia sin sarcasmo, era una broma.

-Pum- Repitió Hank con una sonrisa –Se supone que asi es-.

Y al darse cuenta que no debió hacer eso, se avergüenza.

* * *

-Creo que Bia los mato a todos- Dijo Raya –No se escucha nada-.

-Vamos a ver- Dijo el abuelo, todos se arrinconaron en un lado para escuchar pero no se escuchaba nada.

-Lo veo y no lo creo- Dijo Abby.

Entonces Dory caminaba a su casa, estaba triste porque no sabía qué hacer con Hank, se sentía una traidora. Fue a ver a sus padres pero ya no estaban, siempre salían cuando ella no estaba. Entonces decidió seguir caminando sin rumbo. Hasta que vio a Destiny perdida.

-¿Destiny?-.

-Qué bueno, al fin veo a alguien me estaba asustando- Dijo Destiny -¿Has visto a Bailey? Lo ando buscando-.

-No, no lo e visto- Dijo Dory.

-¿Qué pasa? Estas triste- Dijo Destiny.

-Yo me bese con Marlín- Dijo Dory.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Destiny frustrada –Dory, eso no se hace ¿Qué le dirás a Hank?-.

-No lo sé- Dijo Dory –No sé, lo fui a buscar pero me dio miedo decirle, no puedo decirle se va a sentir muy mal, no se qué hacer-.

-¿Pero tú quieres a Hank o Marlín?

-Quiero a Hank- Dijo Dory rápidamente –Pero no sé qué me paso, pasamos una linda tarde, nos acercamos y paso, creo que fue porque extrañaba mucho a Marlín y el me decía cosas lindas-.

-Dory, si quisieras a Hank nunca habrías besado a Marlín-.

-Es que si lo quiero mucho- Dice Dory –En verdad estoy feliz siendo su novia, es algo lindo lo que empezamos-.

-Creo que te apresuraste- Dijo Destiny.

-Yo lo pensé mucho-.

-Pero cuando Marlín te dijo que le gustabas, solo pensaste en Hank cuando tomaste la decisión, no pensaste en ti o en Marlín-.

-Es que… ya había pensado en decirle que sí, me pareció injusto

-No se trata de eso, se trata de escoger al que estas enamorada- Dijo Destiny –Hank acepta, pero Marlín no… tienes que alejarte de el-.

-Si...- Dijo Dory.

-¿Pero estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?-.

-Si, no debió pasar ese beso-.

-Sinceramente, no me gusta el engaño- Dijo Destiny –Para mí que Hank tiene derecho a saber, él debe decidir si acepta quedarse contigo después de eso, pero en fin, no te obligare a decirle-.

-¿Eso crees?

-La verdad si-.

* * *

La reunión termino al poco tiempo, al parecer solo era el problema de la enfermera, Hank veía a Bia extraña, estaba distraída, olvido decirle a los maestros sobre la capacitación en unos días. El había coqueteado sin darse cuenta, por suerte Bia no le dijo nada. Entonces una beluga llego.

-Estaba a punto de salir, Bailey- Dice Hank.

-Nah, no importa- Dice Bailey –No vine a verte a ti, vine a ver a Bia-.

-¿A mí?- Dijo extrañada Bia acercándose.

-Si ¿salimos un rato?- Pregunta Bailey.

-Y de cuando acá tú te llevas tan bien con Bia- Pregunta Hank extrañado.

-Para que lo sepas, ella y yo somos muy amigos- Dice Bailey.

-Amigos, amigos, no- Dice Bia –Pero en fin, si tu novia no se molesta normal-.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos Hank?- Pregunta Bailey pícaramente.

-No, iré a ver a Dory-Dijo Hank avergonzado.

-Yo si quiero acompañarlos- Dijo Abby.

-Abby no empieces- Dijo Bia.

-Vamos, solo quiero acompañarlos- Dijo Destiny –Además Destiny creo que también te quiere mucho, no?-.

-Bien, pero no hables mucho-.

-Qué mala eres- Dijo Abby.

Los tres nadaron hacia la arrecife sin decir una palabra, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Bailey no entendía porque Bia dejo que viniera. Abby incomoda de ver que no querían hablar frente a ella. Bia, preguntándose porque acepto si con solo mostrar una mala cara podía intimidar a la beluga hembra. Bailey suspiro, ya estaba ahí.

-Entonces ¿Seguiste mis consejos?- Pregunta Bailey.

Bia se mostró un poco irritada que decidiera preguntar eso ahí, pero sentía que tenía que decírselo a alguien ¿Para qué ocultar? Negar un sentimiento tan lindo que empezaba a sentir

-Ay por favor, ya sé que te gusta Hank, es muy obvio- Dice Abby.

-Saben que, ya no me importa nada- Dijo Bia. Y abrazo a Bailey con una sonrisa –Igual ya era hora de sentirme asi, si lo quiero

-Wow, al fin lo admites- Dice sorprendido Bailey.

-Es que hoy hizo algo que quito mis dudas- Dijo Bia –Me dio un beso en el brazo y yo de verdad sentí mucho-.

-¿Enserio? Te beso el brazo teniendo novia-.

-Ah es que me pelee con la enfermera- Dijo simplemente Bia.

-Ataco a la enfermera- Corrigió Abby.

-Cállate- Dice Bia –Luego Hank me abrazo por atrás, para detenerme y cuando me soltó me dolió el brazo, y él me beso ahí-.

Ella señalo uno de sus brazos.

-Aun a tu modo lo estás consiguiendo-.

-¿Enserio no te molesta que me guste? Digo Dory es tu amiga-.

-Yo sé lo que te digo- Dice Bailey –Ella es linda y amigable pero no es para él, no tienen nada en común-.

-Ahí está tu novia- Dijo Bia. Y Destiny estaba con los ojos entrecerrados identificando a Bailey, empezó a llenarse de celos al ver a su novio con ambas maestras –Chau cosito-.

Y Bailey rodo los ojos para acercarse a Destiny pero ella dio la vuelta y empezó a nadar lejos de él. Bailey suspiro, ahora debía dar explicaciones y seguirla.

-Está muy mal lo que quieres hacer- Dijo Bia –Bailey esta con esa antipática, debes aceptarlo-.

-Pero tú también quieres a alguien que tiene no…-.

-¿Acabas esa oración?- Pregunta Bia.

-No- Dijo Abby –Dejando de lado eso, tu eres bonita, tienes una mirada penetrante y sabes en el fondo que no le eres indiferente a Hank. Estoy segura que si intentas coquetearle te aceptara-.

-Sabes que no soy así-.

-Anda no tienes nada que perder

-¿Mi dignidad tal ves?-.

-Pero si el mismo te beso en el brazo-.

-Lo hizo por mí, ¡Abby!- Dijo bia acariciando su mejilla al sentir rubor –Pero no me imagino tratando de coquetearle-.

* * *

Hank iba a buscar a Dory. Cuando lo vio hablando con Destiny, pensó que era una charla de chicas y por lo tanto no debía interrumpir así que decidió irse. Siguió caminando y vio a Marlín y Nemo.

-Hola Hank- Saludo Marlín incomodo.

-Hola Marlín, Nemo- Dijo Hank desviando la mirada. No se habían visto desde ese día, ni siquiera en la escuela.

-Buenas tarde maestro Hank, buscare a Dory- dice Nemo dejándolos solos.

-Viniste a buscar a Dory-.

-Sí, pero parecía entretenida hablando con Destiny- dijo Hank –Mejor me voy-.

Marlín quedo en silencio viendo como el pulpo se alejaba, por un instante se imaginó a si mismo siendo golpeado con sus tentáculos y tembló, si lo descubre podía ocurrir.

Logro ver que Dory y Nemo estaban riendo cerca, esta podría ser su oportunidad de hablar con ella. Le extraño porque no estaba Destiny como menciono Hank.

-Papa, Dory no sabía que hoy no había clases- Dijo Nemo riendo

-Creo que olvide decirle- Dijo Marlín.

-¿Jugamos a las escondidas?- Dijo Nemo.

-yo cuento- Pide Dory

-Está bien- Dijo Nemo emocionado.

–Uno, dos , tres- Empezo Dory cubriéndose los ojos con las aletas-.

Marlín y Nemo empiezan alejarse.

-Nemo escóndete por ahí-.

Indica Marlín con su aleta, era una pequeña cueva. Nemo obedece.

-Siete, ocho, nueve, diez, listos o no ahí voy- Dice Dory y se quita las aletas de los ojos, lo primero que ve es a marlín esperando a que termine de contar.

-Ah- Dice Dory –no te escondiste-.

-¿No le dirás a Hank lo que paso?- Pregunta Marlín –Lo vi hace rato, Dory yo…-.

-De que hablas Marlín-.

-Del beso-.

-Tu y yo no nos hemos besado- Dice Dory sorprendida.

-Entiendo, quieres hacerme creer que lo olvidaste- Dijo Marlín –Eso es imposible, tú ya no olvidas tanto y en especial conmigo-.

-Yo quiero a Hank, Marlín- Dijo DOry molesta –ese beso no debió pasar-.

-pero paso, me correspondiste-.

-Me equivoque Marlín, hablo enserio, no quiero hacerle daño a Hank y tú tampoco-.

-¿Y a mí sí?

-A ti ya te había dado una respuesta-.

-¿No sientes nada por mí?-.

-No- Dice Dory desviando la mirada–Solo me confundí en ese momento-.

-Solo eso- Dice Marlín fingiendo una sonrisa. Dory se siente mal al ver su reacción. Marlín se va y Dory no sabe qué hacer. Entonces solo se va por otro lado. Mientras tanto Nemo se quedó escondido esperando a que lo busquen.

-¡Nemo!- Escucho una voz, resulto ser Sarita -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Sarita- Dijo Nemo con una sonrisa –Estaba jugando a las escondidas con mi papa y Dory pero creo que pelearon y me olvidaron-.

-Oh- Dijo Sarita -¡Yo jugare contigo!-

Entonces se quedaron jugando un rato. Luego ya cansados Sarita lo llevo a su anemona.

-¿Aquí vives? Entonces normal si te dejo aquí ¿no?-.

-Sí, gracias por jugar conmigo- Dijo Nemo. Entonces Nemo quiere despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Entonces se acerca, pero recuerda que con Dory hizo lo mismo y como le gustaba Sarita aunque fuera mayor le dio uno en la boca.

-Nemo- Dice Sarita alejándose un poco.

-Disculpa Sarita- Dice Nemo –Quería darte un beso en la mejilla y me confundí, ya sabes-

-Ah ya- Dice Sarita volviendo a sonreír –En todo caso ya me voy, espera a tu padre aquí Nemo-.

Y sarita se va.

* * *

 _Lamento la tardanza, tuve unos meses muy agitados, algunos inconvenientes, pero no dejare esta historia inconclusa solo espero que siga alguien vivo. xD_

 _También quería decir, sé que son muchos personajes pero cada uno sera pieza clave para la historia._

 _Bia (pulpo)_

 _Maestra, sarcástica, explosiva y fácil de enfadar. No es agradable con Dory._

 _Eva (Pulpo rosa)_

 _Hermana mayor de Pearl._

 _Enfermera de la escuela. Es una adolescente que término temprano la escuela. Bromista, fastidiosa. Todos los maestros viven en la cueva excepto ella._

 _Abby: Maestra beluga, linda y coqueta. Puede controlar a los niños más traviesos con su encanto._

 _Maestro Tortuga: Director de la escuela. Fundador de la escuela, dueño de la cueva._

 _Sarita: Estudiante adolescente mayor. Amiga de Nemo._

 _Linda, buen humor, optimista, lista_


End file.
